Different feelings
by Alaskayoung89
Summary: A story where there is no Malia. Could stiles and Lydia become a thing? In a world where Stiles is a werewolf so saftey is insured. They're all trying their best to avoid the supernatural world but how far can they get before University before something bad happens again? Stydia fluff. Scira and Layden. Give it a read :)
1. First things first

Chapter one

Lydia pov

As soon as the bell rings i sling my bag over my shoulder and leave psychology. I knew Scott had biology so i go to wait for him first because his class is closest, i was waiting about two minutes before he came out and he greeted me with a stressful smile.

"Hey don't get to stressed out that you wont get your A okay? You will get it just like you got it last year" i say soothingly because i know how stressed he is.

"Yeah i know i just...feel like i owe it to Deaton,you know? He has been so helpful to us in the last...what? Five years." Scott says anxiously.

"Yeah but its that thought right there," i tap his temple gently "that'll get you your A because you'll do it for Deaton"

"Yeah your right," he says giving a slight laugh "what did Stiles and Kira have?"Scott asks.

"Uhhhh," i pause thinking "advanced math" i eventually say.

"Then, lets go"

Me and Scott come to a halt about three classrooms away from there maths class.

"Don't bring up the full moon tonight to Stiles," I plead "he's only just been turned and i feel that full moons are all psychological, that you all feel out of control because you know you should but if he doesn't know then it might be easier...same goes for Liam and Hayden" i say, then realise Scott is staring at me blankly.

"You look way to much into psychology" he laughs.

We carry on walking to their classroom when they both come out looking flustered having a debate.

"Im just saying you only understand that better than me because your a 'fox'" Stiles retorts.

"Or maybe i study" Kira says playfully.

"But do you see my point? Your a trickster you can trick your mind into understanding maths" Stiles says scratching the back of his neck.

"I understand what you mean" Kira says sarcastically whilst she slides her arm around Scott and he does the same.

"Whatever, are we picking Liam up from school?" He asks.

"Yeah and Hayden" i add.

. . .

We all walk along the grass of our college and pile into Stile's jeep, i call shotgun so i can control the music because they all have the worst taste.

"Whats the plan for tomorrow then?" Kira asks, it became a thing after all the trouble in beacon hills died out that we all do something together on a saturday.

"Whats the date?" I ask suddenly remembering something.

"16th of march...why Lydia is something already planned?" Kira obliviously says.

"Allison" i say slowly.

Everyone is quiet for a moment and then Scott murmurs, "she died" i turn around in my seat and look at him and squeeze his hand because we both loved Allison even if it were in different ways thats why me and him are close we both experienced losing someone we loved.

I feel the tears in my eyes before i even think about Allison and her brown curly hair and that amazing smile she used to have. I turn in my seat quickly because if Scott sees my emotion I'm scared he will break down too. I can feel Stiles staring at me and before i can help myself a tear rolls down my cheek. Stiles looks at me and smiles weakly, then he starts the ignition and drives to beacon hills high school.

"Lydia its okay we will go and take some flowers to her grave and spend some time there, we'll tell her how it is going and then go out for her favourite...Mexican" says Stiles.

I know Stiles means well but he only does this because he feels its his fault why Allison is dead, when the nogistune took over his oni killed Allison i know it wasn't actually Stiles in there but void Stiles was and void Stiles is still locked up in him somewhere.

I nod weakly at him and when we pull up the school Liam and Hayden climb in jabbering on about how senior year is dragging and we all tell them to make the most of it, college is hell. We decide to eat out tonight at our favourite burger bar and when we pile out of the jeep theres a new buzz in the group and I'm not sure why. They're all fussing about what they'll have even though we haven't looked at a menu yet when i start to back away.

Thats when i remember. How could i be so stupid and forget? Aiden, he died the same night as Allison. How could i have let it slipped my mind that he died that night. I forgot about the death of the boy who i claimed to love. I hate myself for it i feel ashamed. I want to kick myself for forgetting.

So I just start running because its the best way to escape my mind.

I run past the group and through the dead road. i run through the patch of grass and my legs are aching and my lungs are burning but how could i forget? I don't exactly know where I'm going so i stop,panting hard.

"Lydia!" Stiles deep voice booms.

I whip my head around so that my hair hangs loosely down my back still gasping for air.

"Where are you going?" He says when he's close enough. He's not panting which is weird then i remember he's a werewolf now he has all the physical strength he needs. I can see the pack faintly and they're staring at us.

"Aiden," i pant. Tears fill my eyes before i can help it and im loosing my bearings, " i forgot," i continue " i forgot that he died that night too and how could i be such a stupid cow!" I'm shouting now " i loved him, he gave me his dying breath and i forgot!" I just kept crying i was a reck. I started pulling my hair and scratching myself. I couldn't keep my calm because deep down i knew i still missed him and i haven't really shown that kind of affection to anyone since. Stiles put his hands on my arms and ordered me to look at him and calm down.

Stiles stares at me not like I'm crazy but like I'm the only thing in the world worth looking at.

"Come here" he says gently.

I go slowly to his arms and he puts a hand in my ruffled hair and the other on the small of my back. Im motionless i just stand there all limp. The only person i want to be with right now is stiles not the rest of the pack. I kiss him on the cheek when i withdraw as a sign of thanks and his eyes glow the cold blue they are for killing Donovan which i hope is not the full moon taking affect and then all of a sudden i feel sympathy for him that he had to take someones life and that i wasn't really there for him.

"Come on lets go" he says.

Stiles walks a few steps ahead of me so i grab his hand to keep up, he just looks down at my hand and smiles. When we reach the rest of the group no-one says anything about my running off, it wouldn't surprised me if they all listened in to the conversation. When we go inside we all cram into a booth, I'm opposite Stiles, Hayden is next to me opposite Liam and then Scott is next to Liam with Kira opposite him. We all order the same; double cheeseburger, completely plain, curly fries with double ketchup on the side and we all have cokes. No-one mentions why i ran off and I'm thankful because no doubt my eyes are puffy and my cheeks blotchy. We start talking about Hayden's birthday which is in a week and secretly i'm looking forward to it.

"So what do you plan on doing?' I ask her. We've became really close since her and Liam started dating and i beg that she will ask me to throw her a party.

"Im not sure," she hesitates " parties aren't my thing," she shrugs, "maybe just a meal out?"

We all look at her in silence, this is typical Hayden.

"I think its a great idea" Liam says and pats her hand.

"how about i throw you a party, at my lake house" i chime in. Everyone nods in agreement accept Hayden. "I don't know...i mean how big would it be?" She asks

"As big as you want it, i will plan it so that everything works with you" i add.

It takes a lot of persuasion but eventually Hayden agrees and we all go back to Stiles' to watch a film, on the way there we all called in to a shop to buy some popcorn and went home to pick up our pyjamas. An argument broke out about what film to watch so i slipped out of the back door for some air, i see someone from the corner of my eye i don't need to see his face to know its him, i can tell from his build and his veiny arms that its Stiles. I look up at the moon and realise its a full moon and i don't want stiles out here to see, i want him to learn control, i want to see if my theory is right.

"Hey" he says.

"Hi" i offer. I turn around and see he's looking at the moon, his eyes shine blue then return to usual.

" so you really didn't think i would realise its a full moon" he says his lip curling into a smirk.

"Yes i did actually," i laugh then shiver because of the night air and the fact i have short pyjamas on "A bit stupid i suppose" i carry on.

"What," he says "short pyjamas or trying to hide the full moon"

"Both i guess," i say "So you listen to so my conversations with Scott or anyone for that matter" i say a little to innocently.

" i can't help but focus on your voice," he says with a hint of admiration i cant help ignore.

"Do you want a jumper?" He asks, i nod my head and follow him to his room.

His room has dark blue walls, with a bookshelf that has thousands of books and a desk chair that has claw marks on, he's still learning i guess. He gets me a jumper that says beacon hills lacrosse on it. I put it on and i have to say it is the softest thing i have ever tried on. I'm rolling the sleeves up and when i look I see Stiles with fangs and sideburns he is clinging on to his bed frame and panting. He lost control and i don't know what to do. I'm un prepared.


	2. Out of control

(So the story will consist of it being in Lydias point of view and Stile's)

Chapter two

Stiles pov

"Stiles. Stiles you have to breath" Lydia's voice says.

"Its too hard, i thought i had control" i gasp.

" Stiles focus on me, my voice, my eyes, my whatever okay, Scott says all you need is an anchor find an anchor and you find control" she says although my anchor is her and all i want in the world is to hold her until i gain control.

"Its not working" i say panically.

Shes cups my face with her cold hands hands "shhh, calm down Stiles i know you can do this, you told me once that control is overrated okay? So remember that, control is overrated" she says.

After a while i hear myself repeating Lydia's words. I feel my sideburns disappear, my claws gradually go back to normal nails, my fangs return to normal teeth and i sense my eyes turn back to brown. I notice Lydia is still holding my face and i don't want her to let go but she slowly removes her hands and i feel her absence. And sits back on her heels and i do the same.

"Thanks" i say and i kinda laugh in relief.

"Welcome," she says so sweetly i have an urge to hold her and she smiles a smile that shows her dimples. I stare at her pink soft lips and shes looking at mine and i can hear her steady heartbeat, i have an urge to kiss her when i almost go in she focus's her gaze on my eyes and says "we should probably go downstairs" i nod in agreement and we walk down the stairs and i cant help but think i need to be with her all night if i want to stay in control.

"We decided on 'just go with it', you know the film with Jennifer Aniston" says Scott with a huge grin and him and Liam fist bump while Kira, Lydia and Hayden exchange a glance as if to say 'boys eh? what are they like'. Then i cant help but fist bump Scott to because Jennifer Aniston is hot.

The three seater sofa is taken up by Kira and Scott and the ball of popcorn and the two seater is taken up by Hayden and Liam which leaves the arm chair and the floor. Which i would happily sit on the single chair with Lydia but I sit on the floor and indicate that Lydia can sit in the arm chair.

"I have a skinny butt, theres room for both of us" she laughs.

I grab a blanket and we squeeze in somehow and its comfy our body heat keeps us warm and the pack looks at us in a way that says 'are you dating' or 'their so going to get together' and then Lydia says "why don't one of you two," she says pointing to Scott with Kira and Liam with Hayden, "'the couples' sit her all snuggly" she says which i pray for my sake that they object because i want to be close with Lydia as much as i can be with her tonight, which i think they understand so they just look away and Liam presses the play button. My arm is around Lydia and half of her face is buried in my t shirt. I cant help but think how beautiful she is when she is at her most natural and how amazing she looks when she laughs. I realise that i really do want her and the way to do that in Lydia's eyes is to tease her so thats what i will do is be a tease. About halfway through the film Lydia is tracing small circles on my leg, Kira is almost asleep and Liam is kissing Hayden on her cheek and neck. Then Hayden's eyes glow orange which Liam doesn't see but when Hayden realises i see she turns and looks embarrassed and mouths to me 'the full moon'. Which i guess Lydia cant keep the full moon from us.

When the movie ends everyone has fallen asleep except me, i slowly move my arm from around Lydia's body and quietly stand up and make sure everyone has a blanket over them, i leave a note in the kitchen for my dad when he comes back from the sheriff station because i know he will go in the kitchen first, not to go in the lounge because thats where everyone is asleep. I creep up to my bedroom and take a shower in the en suite, once i'm showered and dressed i hear the door creek open and Lydia is there. Her soft hair ruffled and on one side, my jumper covering her shorts, her lips slightly pouted and a sort of haziness in her eyes from Tiredness.

"Hey" i say softly as if i will startle her even though she was the one that came up here.

"Are you sleeping up here?" She asks so quietly she almost sounds vulnerable.

"Yes i thought that you would have more space in that arm chair," i realise i must sound as though i don't want her in here, so i amend "would you like to sleep up here tonight"

She nods her head and comes over to me she goes in for a hug so i embrace it, she pulls back and looks at my lips and holds the back of my neck with her soft small hands, she inches closer towards my lips as if shes not sure whether shes going to kiss me and i realise this is my chance to be a tease, her lips are so close to mine that we share the same breath and when her lips touch mine i brush her lips with mine for about two seconds and then pull back. She looks at me so innocently i almost kiss her for proper this time but i don't.

"Whats up?" She says with a bit more of her usual tone in her voice so i know shes becoming more awake and the more awake she gets the more aware she is so this means she meant to kiss me.

"Nothing you know, just wondered why you were...uh...doing what you were doing" i say.

"Okay," she laughs, "if thats how your gonna play" she says

"What do you mean" i say even though i know exactly what she means.

"Playing hard to get you're being a tease," she says and bites her lip "i can play this game just as good" she says.

"Is this part of it" i joke because she looks so gorgeous when she bites her lip.

"Maybe" she says with an edge of mysteriousness to her voice.

I get into bed first so that she can decide whether she'll join me or go back downstairs but she climbs in bed like a little child would.

"Goodnight" she says

"Goodnight Lydia" i reply and stare at the ceiling until i drift off to a heavy sleep.

When i wake Lydia is gone and i smell bacon cooking, i look at the clock and its only ten o'clock so we have time to visit Allison still. Every 17th of march i quietly say a word to Allison it sounds sad i know but i need her to know that it wasn't me that killed her and i feel really sorry, sometimes i might start crying but today i cant because everyone is down there and they will know i have been crying. I silently tell Allison that i still wish it was Allison and Scott instead of Kira even though i admire Kira and that i wish she could meet Liam and hopefully she has met my mum because if she has tell her i miss her deeply. I get dressed and wash and go downstairs when i enter the kitchen theres a light buzz to the group which i think everyone is looking forward to seeing Allison because we only go on her birthday and the day she died. Kira has her arms wrapped around Scott while he makes the bacon and eggs Liam and Hayden are smiling and laughing about something and Lydia is on the kitchen stool smirking at me. Thats when i remember last night and the whole tease thing to be honest it makes my heart race and palms sweat thinking about it. She has my jumper tied around her waist and the light blue vest she had on last night is pulled down so i can clearly see the lace of her bra and the line which her boobs form. Okay two can play at this. Although i don't know how to do anything right now. When the food is served we eat without really talking because I think we are all really hungry when we're all done Liam and Hayden sit out the back for a little while and Kira and Scott pretend to watch tv when its clear they're making out. I walk past Lydia and gently run my hands along her back and i can see her shiver then i whisper in her ear

"It's on"

She smirks and looks at me, she looks down at my lips and her smile fades and she goes in for a kiss and i walk away and laugh feeling slightly smug.


	3. Stars

Chapter three

Lydia pov

I get a ride to my house from Stiles after dropping Kira home. Stiles follows me in to the house and i'm loving this whole tease thing, i can't make out if I'm becoming attracted to him or what and i wanted to kiss him last night to see how i felt after it but he sort of just brushed his lips on mine. Although i cant say i didn't enjoy that. I get into the shower and wash my hair as for i want to wind Stiles up. I wear it natural because its curly and i put on a brown leather pencil skirt and a light blue blouse. It takes me about twenty minutes to perfect my make up. When i walk out i bend over to collect my brown strappy shoes so that my bum is in hindsight. I put on my shoes and then i lean over Stiles so he can smell my perfume and trace a circle in the small of his back whilst i plant a light kiss on his ear and slip my hand under his waist band ever so slightly and pull my hand out.

"Sorry my purse is there" i say and smirk at him and grab my purse that was behind him, this is way to fun although i would have liked to seen if his eyes went blue.

When we were about to leave the jeep and meet the others at the cemetery Stiles grabbed my arm and i thought it was the whole tease thing and i started laughing but his face was serious.

" i'm scared" he says with a glint of panic in his eye.

"What about?" I ask more serious now.

"I can feel the void part of me coming back," he says "i don't want to hurt Scott or anyone and especially not you" he says I'm trying to work out if this is a tease when he continues "I'm scared i have been feeling it a lot more the nogistune is gone i know but what if my blue eyes aren't just for Donovan, what if there for Allison and Aiden or all the people i did kill in the process"

"But they are not," i say gently "because you didn't kill Allison or Aiden that was nogistune, remember the nogistune is a evil spirit who had the same face as you"

"But i remember it," he says tears flooded his eyes," i remember how i twisted that sword in Scott, i remember how mad i felt when Allison killed the Oni and i remember how Aiden tried to stop the Oni" he was crying now and I'm not prepared because this came out of no where. " and do you want to know the worst part?" He asks, and i look up at him and i feel awful, "i remember liking it" he says so harshly that i wonder how he can sleep at night when he feels that way about himself. I don't say anything because i feel like he needed it out of his system. So I just look at him and hold his hand. He gets out of the jeep and i stay there for a few seconds while i watch him wipe his eyes.

After we visited her grave we went to Mexican and i got a lift back with stiles and we drove to a quiet spot behind this huge building and reclined our seats and looked up at the stars.

"Do you think these stars are dead people, like angels or whatever?" Stiles asks.

"No stars are actually like looking into the past, this has something to do with the speed of light," i say intelligently "the stars we look at are ages away from us so the light that we see now from the stars probably gave off this light like four years ago so we aren't looking at what the star is now but what it was"i finish. I turn my head and notice he's staring at me, for the first time in my life i've craved his touch.

"Now i sound stupid" he says softly.

"Not at all," i say "i used to want to be a star"

"Why"

"Because they shine, and everyone admires at them," i say "I'm sorry that sounded vein" i laugh.

"Not at all" he says copying my words. I turn to look at him but he's looking at the stars so i focus my attention back on them.

"Anyway in a way dead people are from our past and if looking to a star is like looking in the past i guess your right on a religious scale. He just nods and is quiet for a while.

"Listen about the whole thing this morning," he says "i don't know why i started crying but um, thanks for not saying anything, you're the only person i told"

I look at him and smile because i know what he means, how good it feels to trust someone

"Can i tell you something?" I ask.

"Of course"

"I heard myself screaming today," i say and turn to look at him and his eyes are already focused on me "it was the night Allison died, i screamed her name when you collapsed at oak creek, i heard myself scream...that must sound crazy, don't worry"

"No its okay, your a banshee so i assume its normal" he says softly.

"What if it starts happening regularly" i say panically and looked alerted at stiles.

"It wont," he says and sits up so i do the same "and if it does there is probably perfectly good explanation" i nod and right now all i want to do is kiss him, not in the game that we're playing but for real.

"I better take you home" he says "its gone 12:00"

"Right, yeah i'm tired anyway" i say trying to hide my disappointment that our time is over already.


	4. Fight

Chapter four

Stiles pov

When i wake on monday morning i feel so groggy and tired, i feel my feelings are getting harder to hide in front of Lydia. I get dressed and put my beacon hills lacrosse jumper on because it still smells of the rich perfume Lydia wears. When i pull up outside for Lydia she walks out in a checkered skirt and a burgundy top, i notice she has a glove that goes all the way to the top of her middle finger but the rest of the glove is just like a fingerless glove.

"Morning" she says as she gets in and doesn't seem bothered by the glove shes wearing.

"Hi" i say looking at her hand she looks at me and sees what I'm looking at she immediately removes it and stuffs it in her bag.

"Wanna tell me what that is" i say as i start the ignition.

"It's a umm clothing guard" she says, almost sounding ashamed.

"Used for archery" i say slowly, Allison used to do archery.

"I um used to go to the woods with Allison," she says quietly "she always used to say that i should try archery or learn how to fight, so um i bought a bow and that, payed for lessons and I'm alright and uh i pay for lessons in combat" she finishes not meeting my eye.

"How much do you pay for lessons?" I ask her.

"About um £50" she says. I stare at her blankly.

"You know i can fight, Liam can fight and so can Scott, we can all teach you" i say and laugh gently. She looks at me and nods.

"I know" she says.

"Okay so i will teach you to fight, you can stop paying all that money and if your okay with a bow then you can just keep practicing" i say.

"Fine" she says trying to hide her excitement. "When do we start?" She asks and smiles so that her dimples show. "Tonight" i say and she looks at me and smiles.

. . .

Lydia shows up at my house in black leggings and a black jumper with trainer heels and a bag that by the looks of it contains a bow and a sheath of arrows,

"Your seriously going to fight in those?" I laugh.

"Why not, if i need to fight i'm always wearing high heels" she says innocently and bats her eyelashes. I cant help but admit that she has a point. She ties her hair up and we clear space in the 'games room' which is the biggest room in my house and once everything is moved it is pretty big.

"Okay lets start" i say and smirk because in college we talked about how the whole tease thing is still on. Before i know it she takes the jumper off which reveals her flat olive skinned stomach with a scar on her side from peter and she has a grey sports bra on. It takes me a moment to realise this is the tease thing. I just laugh and when I'm distracted she goes for a kick and i grab her leg and make her lose balance, she then goes in for a punch and just brushes my ear, i land a soft punch on her right jaw. She groans.

"What did you do there" i ask.

"I let my guard down," she says and rubs her forehead " And don't go all soft on me, i want your wolf power" she says.

"Whatever you say" i reply, which I'm scared i will hurt her for real. She goes for an upper cut and i just dodge it " ugh" she says as she fails repeatedly to even hit me. I go in for a side kick and i just knock her scar. She doubles over and winces.

"Shit" she says under her breath.

" hey are you alright?" I ask concerned and go and hold her waist.

"Yeah," she winces "i need to learn to ignore that pain" she says "lets carry on"

Hours pass by and we are still training and Lydia has landed a few more punches that actually make an impact and did get a kick which tripped me up. She kicks my side and then goes to punch my jaw but i'm too fast i grab her wrist and wrap it in front of her. Her body is in front of mine and shes breathing heavily. I put my lips by her ears and breath and she moves her head so that my mouth is more by her eyes now and i really want to kiss her. She moves around completely and her hands go on my neck and she smells like perfume even though having just worked out for about two hours. Her eyes are on my lips and she is still panting. She goes in and i don't want to just joke around because i really want her now and not because she is beautiful but because she is driven and determined. Her lips touch mine and i softly kiss her back and lock my hands around her waist when, we kiss for about 30 seconds and she pulls back and shakes her head and laughs, then picks up her jumper puts it on and grabs the bow and arrow and says 'lets go shoot some'

(sorry that the chapters short! I'll upload soon, and share with your friends if you enjoy reading this, all the love is appreciative!)


	5. Shoot me

Chapter five

Lydia's pov

We drive to the woods and theres no talk between us and thats probably because i kissed him, i couldn't resist when he was standing there all sweaty and hot. We pull up in the woods and stiles sticks some targets up for me to show him that i can shoot. I put the arrow in the bow and pull the string back, i shoot and i just hit the bullseye. I look around and say

"I'm alright"

"Your more than alright" he laughs and gets some sponges from his jeep " i'll throw these in the air and you have to hit them" he says.

"Give me time Stiles," i laugh " let me shoot some more" i load the bow and i'm about to shoot when i see Allison and she has that wound in her stomach the one that killed her.

"Shoot me" she says with a hint of hate in her voice. She is pale and shes crying and her hair is a mess. I look at Stiles but he is just staring start ahead, "do you see that?" I whisper. "See what?" He asks "its just a target" he looks at me concerned.

"Is little Lydia to scared" she says pouting her lip. My hands shake, she isn't real she isn't real. I pull back on the string and i notice I'm crying Stiles is looking at me frozen with shock, maybe.

"shoot me!" She says.

"Why!" I shout crying harder than Allison.

" because i'm already dead!"

"Then why are you here" i cry. Stile's hands are on me and i carry on pulling the bow and the arrow is shaking. Breath i order myself.

"Because your a banshee your surrounded by death, your surrounded by my friends, the friends i left to save you" she cries.

"But i warned you, i knew someone was going to die" i say, remembering the feeling.

"Shoot me Lydia and let go," she shouts "Just do it Lydia. Shoot me"

"You're not real" i say to myself.

I let the arrow fly and before it reaches her chest it lands on the target. I let the bow clatter to the ground and i go into Stiles arms, " it was her," i say and he looks at me with worried eyes "it was Allison she was dead, she knew she was dead. She had that wound and um she was telling me to shoot her and she cried." I say panically.

"Slow down, it wasn't her" stiles says holding my shoulders looking in my eyes.

"Whats wrong with me" i cry and i start ripping my hair from my ponytail because i had enough of this. I cannot deal with it. "Its okay, your okay" he says. He takes my hand and guides me too the jeep and he takes me home when we pull up outside he says "are you okay?" I nod but I'm lying and i feel tired and i have no idea what has happened and why i saw Allison. "I don't...wanna be alone" i say hinting something at Stiles. He looks at me and says " you can spend the night at mine" so i nod and we get out of the jeep so i can get in the shower and get my stuff.


	6. Decision time

Chapter six

Stiles pov

Lydia showers and I'm trying to work out what to do so i text Scott explaining and after ten minutes he says, 'just talked to peter and he says its normal for a banshee, she just hasn't really overcome Alison's death yet and by her shooting her she was shooting away the scaring memory of predicting her death'

Which makes sense so when she comes out of the shower in a loose crop top and checkered pyjama bottoms i tell her and she looks relived. "So um...are we still milking that whole flirt tease thing" she asks and bites her lip. "Only if you want to" i say and laugh and she laughs to which the mood now already feels fine between us. Lydia sits on the bed and pulls out her school bag and starts looking through her timetable and adding folders and stuff into her bag. 'Its on' i remember whispering to her and it felt good that i could make her feel some kind of way about me. I pretend to look over her shoulder but i just slowly kiss her ear and then slowly go down into her neck. Her eyes are closed and she moans softly. I feel a wicked smile on my face. She whips around quickly as if sensing my smile and she runs her hand all down my front and only stops right after my crutch. She turns away like nothing happened and packs a reddish skirt, with a grey top with her trademark strappy shoes.

She stands by the door way and pushes her chest out and smiles then says 'are you ready?" She says and i laugh. Then when i walk past her in the door way i gently glide my hand over her bare stomach. We get in the jeep and Lydia starts a humming a tune to a song which i think is 'born to die' by Lana Del Rey. We go into my house and make some hot coco and we end up watching a film even though it is a school night. We watch 'Pretty Woman' and when the main character goes shopping all she says is 'i wish i had that kind of money' which is bizarre because her family is crazy rich. Around 12:00 she falls asleep on the sofa and i slip off into my room to sleep and i try to sort my feelings out for her. The banshee the girl who is surrounded by death. The girl that saw her dead best friend a couple of hours ago. The girl who kissed me. The girl who i have been in love with since year 3. The girl who i love even more now because of this flirting game. I fall asleep eventually around 2'o clock but i keep waking up thinking that shes screaming. When i wake and its 7:00 i go downstairs and wake Lydia because now we have an hour to leave and she takes forever to get ready. She goes up stairs to gets ready and comes down looking really tired and her hair is up which is unusual for her.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah," she coughs " i just had trouble sleeping last night" she says.

"Why?" I ask her concerned.

"Considering i saw my dead best friend it doesn't surprise me that i had trouble sleeping, my dreams were more like a memory," she says " it was when we were shopping for the winter formal and i told her 'never frown Allison someone could be falling in love with your smile' and i don't know why i'm telling you this part but anyway we were going up an escalator and the Oni was there instead of a shopping mall and it killed Allison and i woke up screaming about three or four times, I'm surprised you didn't hear me" Ohh so i did hear her i think.

"I thought i heard you but i thought it was just me" i say.

"I think i know whats going on," she says and grips my fore arms " something bad is going to happen" she says "i can feel it"

"Nothing bad will happen, banshees predict death not danger" i say reassuringly. "Do you feel like someones about to die?" I ask.

"No" she says and lets go of my arms and hangs her head in shame.

"I know that i will never see the things you see in your mind, or her the whispers you hear or predict death," i tell her "but i know your completely sane and you don't need to be ashamed that you think something bad will happen, okay? I don't think your crazy that you saw Allison and i think thats normal considering you heard yourself scream that other day" i say " and Hayden's birthday is friday so we have that to look forward to" i tell her. She nods and i hug her and when we pull back she smiles and takes my hand and her green cardigan and we leave.

. . .

I don't focus in lesson because my feelings for Lydia are growing, i want her, i want everything that comes with it. I don't think Lydia knows i still love her,i told her to early she doesn't remember things like that but she will remember what she learned on her first english class when she was five. I feel like she may be getting feelings for me she hasn't had a boyfriend in over a year since she ended things with Parrish i feel like maybe i have a chance. When me and Kira leave we find a table at lunch and Scott comes out and he is studying and Lydia comes out with her brow furrowed on her phone. When she sits down she puts her head down and lifts it back up after five minutes.

"Everything okay?" Kira asks.

"Yeah i'm just tired," she says and rubs her head roughly "and i have a headache, and Hayden is driving me up the wall, oh and i have course work" she says and gets folders out of her bag.

"Im going up for food anyone want anything?" Kira says.

"Cheesy fries" me and Scott say in unison. Lydia stays quiet. "Shouldn't you eat something? Your sugar levels might be low, maybe thats why you have a headache"

"Yeah," she says "get me a ham salad sandwich please" she says and smiles.

"So whats Hayden doing thats driving you insane" Scott says.

"You know being Hayden," she says and laughs " she is having doubts now about the party but i've already send out texts to her guest list and i've made sure the lake house is free and don't get me started on the food" she says and shakes her head.

"Easy finger food" Scott says and i nod in agreement.

"Thats what i suggested but she thinks a bowl of Cheetos is enough for a 40-50 people guest list" Lydia says whilst writing something in her psychology folder. She looks up and smiles "thanks Kira" she says. As soon as its in her hands she rips the sandwich box and takes a huge bite out of it and she looks up and says "Oh sorry," and goes into her bag and rummages into her purse and brings out two pound coins and hands them over.

"Oh don't worry about money" Kira says " i was looking because they had no ham and salad left so i got you a BLT" Lydia looks at the pack it and laughs.

"Oh thats okay, i guess i was hungry" she says and me and Scott exchange a glance but we're to hungry to care so we just dig into the fries.

"Okay so Hayden just text and said finger food is fine, and she wants bowls of malteaser's and popcorn, random but whatever suits her" Lydia says.

"Maybe shes pregnant" says Scott and laughs.

"No she cant be," Lydia says with a mouthful of food "shes on birth control pills since her and Liam-" Lydia stops as if realising she wasn't supposed say aloud.

"Its fine Liam told us" i say and laugh. She swallows and sighs with relief.

"You almost gave me a heart attack for Hayden" Kira laughs. I find it weird how Liam had no intentions of telling Kira and Lydia but Hayden did. To be honest i was a bit embarrassed because i am 18 and still haven't got Laid. Oh and i'm the only one in the pack to still be a virgin.

"Right Kira are you ready?" Lydia says.

"Yeah lets go" she says and grins.

"Where you going?" I say.

"We're shooting some" Lydia says smiling as if remembering she said that after our kiss.

When they leave it's just me and Scott and this is the first time i have ever needed his advice on girls which actually shames me.

"Scott?" I ask.

"Yeah bro" he says.

"I need some advice" i say and laugh when it comes out because i sound like a girl.

"About..." He says laughing too.

"Lydia, i really like her man." I say and shake my head.

"Then ask her out" he sounds almost bored.

"You make it sound easy," i say " she doesn't see me in that way let alone love me the way i do" i say.

"There will come a time where she will start loving a man," he says "whether thats you or someone else, thats up to you" he says and carries on writing in his notepad. Somehow that made me feel better and thats the thing with Scott he only has to say a few words to make you decide on something you have to do.

After this chapter it gets a bit mature, you have been warned.


	7. To be or not to be

Chapter seven

Lydia's pov

'Okay so clear your head and focus on the target" Kira says. I draw the bow and focus on the target i breathe in and when i breathe out i shoot and it lands in the middle. I smile in relief and keep shooting. "See isn't it easier when you clear your head" Kira says.

"Indeed" i say and carry on shooting. She practices a bit with her sword and then gives up and watches me.

"So whats the deal with you and Stiles?" Kira asks admiring her perfect black manicured nails.

"You tell me" i say hoping that she doesn't know about my feelings for him.

"I think you to need to hook up," she says and i try to ignore my pounding heart because i'm not sure how i feel for him so i try the Mongolian draw to distract Kira from the question.

"He isn't even interested" i say. She shakes her head and smiles. "You really have no idea do you?" She says. I Ignore that because i don't want to know what i have no idea about. I pack up my bow and arrows and then look at Kira and say "lets go dress shopping" i say and smile.

We pick up Hayden and head to the mall and go for the dress shops the dress code is party but not fancy but not dress up. Hayden described it as a sexy party outfits.

"These are so expensive" Hayden gasps and i laugh at her because its clear she has never been dress shopping before.

"If you want i will buy you you're dress and it could be like your birthday present" i suggest even though i already bought her a ring that has her birthstone in which is an aquamarine and it looks like a bluer diamond and in the band of the ring it has her name. It sounds expensive but we get along really well. I don't like admitting it but she reminds me of Allison. After an hour of trying dresses on Kira decided on a dress thats top was pearls and had a red just above the knee skirt with red pumps and she looked stunning when she tried it on. Hayden went for a dress thats top was black and it was a skater skirt that was cream with black boots that laced up and reached just above her ankles, she also went to the hair salon to get her hair highlighted but ended up with a lighter brown on her ends. I decided on a black and white checkered dress that goes to my midway thigh and bought a leather jacket to put with it and bought some 4 inch heels that were black and on the sales. We meet the boys and they're all laughing and i see Liam stuffing a pandora bag inside his jacket and looks at me and i give him a nod that says 'good choice and Hayden didn't notice'.

" so have you guys got clothes for Friday?" I ask when we reach them.

" yeah i have shoes, jeans and no shirt. I need your advice" Stiles says and blushes slightly. I follow him over to the shop and it smells like mens cologne. Stiles picks up a white button down shirt with a collar.

"I think you should try it on" i say and look up at him. I follow him and i wait for him outside his changing room. When he steps out of the changing rooms the collar is stuck up, the shirts buttoned in the wrong holes and one sleeve is rolled neatly the other is hanging down.

"Need help?" I ask him. I go into his room and slowly unbutton his shirt and carefully re button it correctly and his body is amazing. I don't meet his eye because he's already breathing heavy. So i roll up his sleeve neatly to match the other one and pull his collar down i look up and he's staring at me so my hands just stay there sort of around his neck until my phone buzz's and its Scott asking me where we are so i just tell him to meet us in the food court. "I think you should buy it." I say and he smiles which makes me admire him. Suddenly i feel sick. I realise what it is, what makes me want to help him or spend time with him. I was stupid to have not known before.

I love him. I don't know how i didn't notice it before but i do and its true but he doesn't love me anymore and i'm stuck. He's going to eventually marry another girl and i'll be watching and hoping he will turn around and love me. No, no i don't love him. I try and convince myself but its in my head and its not coming out. "Lydia are you okay? You've gone pale?" Stiles says. I look up and nod and he undresses so i leave and the only thought that bounces in my skull for the next five minutes is i will win him and make him love me.

. . .

(The night of Hayden's birthday)

None of the pack except Liam has seen Hayden yet so our gifts our un seen. I'm getting booze from the cellar downstairs and i put it all in the kitchen. I set out the food and i look at my watch Hayden and the rest of the pack should be here any minute now ten minutes before guests arrive. I go outside and look at the lake which glitters in the evening sky. Its still light at eight o clock so i set some fairy lights up outside for When it gets dark. The door bell rings and i go to answer it pulling on my leather jacket on the way abandoning my shoes for the time. The whole pack is there all smartened up and i hug Hayden.

"Happy birthday!" I say and she smiles and looks excited. She wears a ring that is so glamorous that i can't explain it. She turns around in her dress and she looks like a picture. It starts raining and we all groan because half the party will be outside. "It will be even better in the rain" Hayden says and we all agree. We sit down in the front room and go through Hayden's present. Hayden looks touched at my present and then says how i have spent way to much on her because of the dress as well. Scott and Kira give her a gift bag that is huge. Its filled with chocolates and candles and make up and smelly sets. Stiles gives her a £30 gift card to her for her favourite store. When we get up Stiles walk over to me and starts laughing, i fold my arms and narrow my eyes. "What?" I say and flick my waves over my shoulder. "Your only 5,3" he says towering above me, i slide into my shoes and almost match his height and then smugly smile at him. The guests pile in and the music is a nice loud and Hayden is having a good time and the atmosphere feels great. I end up taking my jacket off half way through because i get a bit hot dancing and the rain sort of goes on and off but with the fairy lights on it feels magical. I stare out at the lake for what seems like an hour but is probably only ten minutes and i see Scott coming towards me.

"Hey" he says.

"Hi" i reply.

"This party really is good" he says and laughs.

"Yeah I'm proud that i am the hostess" i laugh.

"Have you had any weird experiences or anything since you saw Allison?" He asks.

"No, i haven't which i'm thankful for, i don't know what it was but i just started getting scared again and i don't know why" i tell him.

"Oh well, just don't think bad anymore, think positive, you have uni ti think about"

"Yeah don't get me started i haven't even heard back from them yet" i say and worry a bit because i might not get in. Theres a few minutes of silence and we just stare out at the lake.

"So, um has stiles spoke to you?" He asks with a more serious tone.

"No," i say then thinking, "i haven't seen him since the party actually started" i say and look to see if i can see him. "Has he got something to ask me?" I say and bat my lashes at Scott.

"Yeah, he does" Scott says staring out into the lake. Its lightly raining so all the rain makes patterns on the lake.

"Well can you tell me, i don't think i will see him tonight" i say eager to find out what he has to tell me.

"He wanted to tell you that he still loved you, he wanted to tell you himself but i feel bad that you have to wait," he says and he is quiet for a moment then says "you should really talk to him about it" and he winks at me and leaves to find Kira. He still loves me. After all this time of teasing and being all close he still loved me and he didn't tell me again that he did. I was stuck and thinking that i loved him because he didn't back but now he does makes me want him even more yet i'm mad at him for not telling me. After i kissed him the other day when we were practising combat. How could he not have said anything? I almost feel stupid.

I don't find him until everyone is gone which is around two in the morning. Stiles was just wondering around looking for someone to hook up with. What about me i want to ask. He helps me clear up and we have a bin bag each and we are outside collecting all the used cups or wrapping paper or bottles. I need to say something now before the tension is to much. It starts lightly raining so i look up at him and i abandon my bin bag.

"You love me?" I ask him and he looks up at me through the rain thats coming down a little harder and i wish i had my jacket. Theres a look of surprise on his face and i think its because it this is un expected. He doesn't say anything which makes me want to shout at him.

"Do you love me?" I ask my voice raised slightly. He nods and I'm so mad he didn't say anything before. "Why didn't you say something?" I say.

"I did" he says and his voice is rising "at the winter formal but your so oblivious sometimes Lyd," he says and shakes his head

"I'm oblivious?!," i ask him shouting "you're the one thats so caught up in yourself that you don't know how i have been looking at you for the past week!" I yell.

"How have you been feeling then? Lets have circle time and talk about our feelings!" He asks shouting at me but he says it sarcastically and the rain is hammering down.

"I have not been able to get you off of my mind since we kissed, since we were in those changing rooms! I have convinced myself that you don't love me anymore and i have been thinking of the worst," i shout and he just looks at me speechless " i know you don't love me anymore and your lying if you say you do but i'm saying this anyway that i love you, and i know its way to late and i should have said ages ago but i didn't realise properly until the other day." I say and I'm crying now.

"Who said i stopped loving you?!" Stiles shouts.

"No-one but no-one has ever waited this long for me!" I yell back at him.

"Well i'm not no-one, i'm not jackson or Aiden or Parrish, okay?!" He continues shouting and I'm crying hard now because he makes a point.

"I do still love you" stiles says. I nod and thats it our body's collide and i kiss him so hard it hurts and the rain is still pouring and as if we read each others minds we run inside to my bedroom and i slam the door shut with the heel of my foot. He kisses me then sits me up on my dresser so we are level with one another. i kick my shoes off and he slides off his. We kiss for what seems like hours. His hands slides up my thigh and under my dress. I unbutton his shirt whilst kissing him and he starts kissing my neck whilst keeping his hands on my thighs and i finish unbuttoning his shirt. He lifts me up and we are still kissing and we plop down on the bed. He takes my dress off in one swift motion and i'm glad i have matching underwear on we continue kissing and he pulls back and looks at my body taking it all in. "Your so beautiful" he says and my stomach flutters with need. I work his belt. Then pull his black jeans down. And yes we have sex.

All i think before i fall asleep in his arms is god i love you.

(please review what you think!)


	8. The tell

Chapter eight.

Stiles pov.

I wake up and immediately smile. Me and Lydia. I look down at her in my arms and this is what i realise is all i wanted. To wake up with her in my arms. Her breathing is even and she has her underwear on and so do i, we must have put them back on sometime in the night. I look at the clock and its ten o'clock. My tummy is growling and i know her mum is back at home not at the lake house so i slide out of the bed and kiss Lydia on the forehead. I head for the kitchen and its a tip so i start cleaning up and when i finish Lydia comes out and she has a really big oversized jumper on and she looks adorable. She comes over to me her face emotionless. She kisses me. I long sweet kiss that last for about three minutes and im the first one to pull away. I look at her and its killing me but i know i need to say it, because i know its the right thing to do.

"You remember last night?" I ask her. She nods and smiles. Phew. "Does this mean we're together?" I say.

"Indeed," she says and smiles "unless you just want to be friends or whatever?" She asks with disappointment in her voice.

"No Lydia, god no, i love you and this is all i wanted for ten years." I say.

"Good," she says "we have a lot of catching up to, you know the whole ten years and all" she says and bites her lip. I kiss her softly and she kisses back. I hold her cheeks and she has her hands on my waist and shes so small i could pick her up and we would only just be level. "Promise me something?" She says, and i think she will say something cliché like 'say you will never leave' but she will be the one cheating or whatever.

"Sure" i say reluctantly.

"When i fall asleep in your arms and you wake up and need to get up or whatever," she says hooking her hands on the back of my neck "wake me up" she says.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Because i woke up and you were gone, i hate that feeling" she says and looks at my lips.

"I promise" i say and as soon as i say it she kisses me passionately and i know i won't be pulling back first. After about five minutes of making out i realise I'm just wearing boxers.

"My dad has a robe here somewhere" Lydia says rummaging through a closest. She pulls out a blue soft robe and i put it on trying to ignore the fact that her dad might have been naked in this. We go to the kitchen and i rifle through her cupboards for cereals or bread or something.

"Lydia, you have like no food" i say feeling disappointed and as if on cue my tummy rumbles.

"Thats because you're looking for the boring stuff." She says and rolls her eyes, she goes to the cupboard and gets out eggs, flour and milk along with syrup and raspberries. "We'll make pancakes" she says and smiles so her dimples are seen.

"Okay " i say. We take an hour making them because we keep messing around with the flour and stuff. When Lydia sits down to eat hers she takes a bit and looks up smiling, chewing.

"So i have a question about last night" she says grinning. "Why did your eyes turn blue when we were-" she says but i cut her off.

"My pulse was rising, its what happens to werewolves" i say and she gets off her seat and comes over to me and I'm still stood up so she is the shortest person ever right now. " i didn't know i could do that" she says seriously. So i do the only thing that i want to do is kiss her. I bend down and kiss her and i can feel her smile against the kiss so i make that when we pull back my eyes do turn blue. "That was on deliberate" she says and laughs and goes to kiss me again which i accept. I lift her up and slide her on the work top and no doubt she has flour all over her backside. We kiss and its amazing. "Stiles" she sighs into my ear as i kiss her neck and that does make my eyes go blue. It stirs something in me that i can only explain as love. I slide my hand up her thigh and she pulls back and grins.

"I'm hungry" she says and slides down off the counter. I know what shes doing. She is still playing a game.

"To bad" i say. "So i'm guessing we are still teasing each other." I say.

"Indeed" she says and smiles and continues eating. "So when do we tell Scott and Kira" she says. I hadn't thought about that. I want them to know as soon as possible because Scott has been listening about all my plans to get with Lydia or how beautiful Lydia is. She carries on eating and then i say.

"We just tell them what happened" i say and shrug as i dig into my stack of pancakes.

"Like everything" she says and smirks as she chews on a pancake.

"Only if you want to" i say and laugh.

"We can get all the pack together, tell them what happened minus the sex part" she says. "And when your alone with Scott or Liam or both of them you can tell them that we..you know" she says and she takes a gulp of drink.

"Okay" i say. I text Scott to tell him that we're all meeting at the pizza place downtown.

After our pancakes we head up stairs and Lydia gets showered, i get dressed back into my clothes from last night because we'll have to call into my house on the way to the pizza place. Its half eleven and we're all meeting at one.

"Lydia hurry up" i whine and she emerges with her hair in perfect waves that reach her waist, her make up is immaculate.

"My hair won't go right!" She shouts and shes all flustered now.

"It looks perfect the way it is! Just get dressed and we'll go to mine" i say and come up behind her and wrap my arms around her bare waist. Shes in her underwear thats all lacy.

She pulls out a floral dress and a small gold belt. She pecks me on the lips and smiles.

"I cant wait to tell them" she says and smiles with her teeth. She puts the dress on and adjusts the belt. "What about my hair" she says.

"It looks fine" i tell her because when does it ever look horrible. She rolls her eyes and puts on her denim coat and grabs her bag. I don't say anything just grab the keys to my jeep and head out of the front door.

We get to mine at twelve and when we get in Lydia is almost in tears about her hair.

"Lyd, it looks perfect, you could have no hair and still be the most beautiful girl in the world" i tell her but its no use. I leave her sulking and get in the shower and when i emerge my hair is glistening with shower water and i wear black jeans and and black top.

"Lydia if you're going to do something with your hair do it now" i say while i read through my texts "why don't you do one of those braid things that go on top of your head?" I say trying to recall the hairstyles she does. She looks up her eyes suddenly wide. She kisses me and says "stiles your a genius" she says and digs through her bag for whatever she needs. When shes finally done she goes to my drawers and finds a navy button down and holds it out.

"Where this" she says, so i take my top off and Lydia buttons it up for me when shes done she looks up and smiles. When we emerge her hair is what she called a "braid headband" it wasn't what i suggested but it gave her the idea. When we're about to get into the jeep Lydia is traces circles in my hand i pick her up and swing her around so her body is pressed against mine and her hands are on my chest.

"You love me?" I say just making sure she meant it last night. She nods and kisses me deeply and when i hear her sigh softly i pull back and get into the jeep leaving her there pouting and wanting more of my lips. She gets into the car and ignores my eyes, shes just annoyed i got her when i did.

"Can i ask you something?" I say as i turn the ignition on.

"Always" she says.

"Why did you kiss me that night when i was training you to fight?" I ask curious.

"Because i really couldn't resist you that time" she says and texts on her phone. I feel smug that she couldn't resist me, we weren't even going out.

"And can i ask you something?" She says.

"As always" i say and turn down to Liam's road.

"Can you feel the void part of you?" She says and looks at me.

"The weird thing is when i told you i stopped feeling it, maybe i needed to confess that i felt it and then it would go away, and have you had any other weird banshee predictions or seeing things or hearing things?" I ask her.

"No, i think i thought about Allison dying a lot, like would it be different if Kira was stood where she was or if Scott got there in time, and no I'm not saying i would rather Kira die than Allison" she says and her eyes are glistening with tears and i don't want her to keep thinking like that.

"Its okay, its not your fault and god knows where Allison is its a lot better there than here" i say and hold her hand and squeeze. I beep the horn and Liam comes out with Hayden.

"Hey guys" Liam says as he gets in the car after Hayden.

"Hey, not hungover are you?" Lydia says jokingly.

"I cant drink that much anyway because of my kidney and the way the fluid affects it" Hayden says.

"And i didn't drink that much in respect" Liam says. I drive to the pizza place and Scott and Kira are there making out. As we approach them Liam coughs and they pull apart and greet us. We go inside and order we're all sat opposite our girlfriends except they don't know that we are dating.

"We have some news" Lydia says and they all look around at us.

"Me and Lydia are dating" i finish for her, there jaws drop and excitement fills there eyes.

"For how long!" Kira asks smiling.

"Since last night!" Lydia says grinning.

"Dude what happened!" Scott says clearly eager to find out if we did it or not.

"So last night after i spoke to you," Lydia says "we were clearing up it was just me and Stiles so i asked if he still loved me since when he told me he did. Then turned out i loved him too, which i knew from that day in the changing rooms so we sorta just..." She looks at me and i nod as of to say just tell them. "We 'did it' so now you all know stiles isn't a virgin, so he spent the night at mine and yeah, we date now" Lydia finishes. Liam high fives me and so does Scott and i try to control my heartbeat.

"So you like love each other?" Kira asks grinning.

"Yeah" Lydia says and blushes slightly, i can't help but notice her heartbeat goes up.

"This is too adorable" Hayden laughs. The food comes and until then i only realise how hungry i've been. We all dig in and Lydia occasionally makes eyes at me which makes my heart race.

"So whats happening after this?" Lydia asks "are we doing something?"

"Me and Liam were going to catch a film? Oh yeah stiles you can come," Scott says. "Its up to you if you want to come"

"Hmm," Lydia says tapping her chin "i was going to do some shooting and i have homework" to be honest all i want is for me and Lydia to hang out.

"I promised my mum that i would help out at the salon" Hayden says.

"And i'm helping my dad move stuff into his classroom in less than an hour" Kira says. Lydia face drops.

"Homework it is then" she says.

"Why don't you come to the movie?" I ask her. She just shakes her head. Kira and Hayden leave after a while. Lydia checks her phone and scrolls done and stares at her screen for two minutes.

"I need to go" Lydia says and she grabs her bag and leaves. Scott and Liam exchange glances and i get out of my chair and follow her, she walks fast for such short legs.

"Lydia!" I call when we're in the deserted parking lot, she whips around and shes crying and she almost looks surprised as if she thinks that i wasn't going to follow her out.

"Whats up?" I ask her and she just stands there with her hand on her head.

"They didn't accept me" she says.

"What your university?" I ask. She nods.

"Its the only course that has stood out for me, where the grade boundaries are what i can do!" She shouts. I walk over to her and i hug her i feel like if i kiss her it would be inappropriate.

"That university is stupid for not accepting you, there losing out on a very intelligent young lady, but not only are you intelligent your immune," and that makes her smile " the person who wrote that email clearly was kicked in the head by a horse, we'll go back to mine or yours right now and find a university thats better than that fancy one you applied to," i continue saying "they deserve better than you" i tell her and she looks up and kisses me lightly.

"Lets go back to mine and we can find some universities online and apply you for them." I tell her.


	9. The day off

Chapter nine.

Lydia's pov

We get to Stile's and i've convinced myself that i don't need that stupid university. It dawns on me that i don't even think i'm going to a university thats remotely close to the ones that Stiles has been applying to. We get in his and he pulls his laptop out from under his bed and we lie on our bellies so our feet our resting on his pillows. He looks up the universities on his laptop and i go on my phone.

"What about this one?" He says. "7 thousand a year, grade boundaries are B A B." He says and looks at me his eyebrows raised. I just nod, it occurs to me that i'm tired, really tired.

"Hey? Whats up?" He says as he sees me slowly droop my eyes.

"Just tired" i say and he puts his laptop on his desk and comes back and lies down next to where I'm sat. I lie next to him and put my hand on his chest and my head is in between his shoulder and arm and i close my eyes and doze off at once.

I wake with a start thinking i've over slept, Stiles is still there asleep and i look at his clock and its only five so we slept for about an hour. I'm about to get up when i realise what i told him this morning that i don't what to wake up and he's gone i realise now that i want to get up and always wake up with him right by me. I shake him awake and his eyes are wide as if i frightened him.

"Hey," i say and he smiles "i didn't mean to frighten you" i say.

"Its fine, i was awake anyway" he says and laughs when its clear from the fogginess in his eyes he was asleep.

"Really?" I say and laugh. He sits up with me and we spend the next five minutes or so playing with each others fingers or occasionally kissing.

"What uni's are you applying to?" I ask him.

"Birmingham accepted me" he says and my heart sinks.

"But thats up north" i say.

"I know" he says and hangs his head as if realising the ones that i have applied to are in the south.

"We did have a plan in beacon hills high you know?" He says and i nod as i recall it.

"The dream" i say and chuckle.

"I still want the dream" he says.

"Me too, especially if i'm in it" i say and look at him and his eyes are already focused on mine, his strong steady hand holding my small soft one.

"I will apply to any university so that i'm close to you" he says and i nod feeling tears in my eyes. I know we've only dated for a day but i feel like we've both wanted this for ages even if i only knew i loved him since like tuesday or whatever.

"You've already been accepted into one of the best, you'll forget all about me when your off at uni" i say and a silent tear rolls down my cheek.

"How could i ever forget about you, don't you ever think that i could forget you, even if i tried" he says and puts a hand on my cheek. I just shake my head he doesn't mean that he want feel that way in a few months.

"Your too smart to throw away your future for some girl" i tell him. He has tears in his eyes now.

"Lydia," he says sternly "I love you, i have done for god knows how many years i would do anything for you, you're not just 'some girl' don't even start doubting yourself because your so smart you know what the scientific name for a freakin butterfly is. I will easily decline Birmingham for a uni that we can both go to, I have waited for you all this time why do you think I'm just going to throw you away after seven months or however long it is until uni starts." He says and he has tears in his eyes that i think might spill over any time soon. He blinks rapidly and his tears almost disappear.

"I feel like i'm not capable of going to uni" i say and its true, its the first time i've admitted it.

"Don't say that, you're so smart that not even i know what you talk about half the time," he says "yes your mum may be alone but aren't all of our parents?" He says and i nod because its true.

"Maybe i should apply to ones more up north" i say and wipe away my tears.

"Maybe you should" he says.

"I dont think i can stand being in a uni with no-one there that i love" i say and i realise how lonely i could be.

"I understand, if i'm with the best people now why am i not trying to stay in there lives" Stiles says so i kiss him deeply he pulls me close so i sit on his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands are hooked at the back of his neck. I pull back and he looks at me with a stern look in his eyes and i know i have to say it otherwise i never will.

"I love you" i say and he just nods and says "i know" which makes me smile because its vain. He goes to kiss me and I'm kissing him back when i abruptly pull away so that i'm leaving him wanting more. I get up and get his laptop.

"I'm Going to apply for Birmingham" i say and he smiles.

"Go for it"

After a few hours of applying for universities and doing homework its nine o'clock. I'm starving. As if reading my mind Stiles says, "jeez i'm soo hungry" and i nod in agreement.

"But i need to go home" i say and get up off his bed and put my shoes on.

"Where you going?" He says and pouts.

"Home" i say and laugh as i pull my leather bag over my shoulder.

"How?"

"What do you mean how? I'm walking" i laugh. He gets up and grabs his keys.

"I'll take you?" He says.

"Thanks but i want to walk" i say and kiss him "i have had a really good day being your girlfriend" i say.

"Let me walk you!" Stiles says. I roll my eyes and he puts his shoes on and his jacket. We leave and its dark outside.

"Isn't it going to be a bit creepy walking back here by yourself?" I say. I know i wouldn't want to come back in the dark even if i was going to walk alone in the first place.

"Its a ten minute walk" he says as we cross the road. We hold hands and we don't really say anything, its a nice silence between us.

"Where are Scott and Kira applying too?" I ask Stiles.

"Scott applied for Birmingham and so has Kira, Kira has been accepted but Scott hasn't heard anything yet" stiles explains.

"Remember winter formal" i say and laugh.

"Yeah what about it?" He says but he's smiling all goofy so i think he knows where im going with this.

"Just remember it! How fun it was to dance," i say and sway to the side. "And you told me you loved me" i say and look at stiles. He looks at me and smiles.

"But you almost bled out on the field" Stiles says seriously.

"True," i say "but i wouldn't have predicted those deaths or found the bodies, even if i couldn't save any of them"

"True, what would have happened if you were a werewolf?" Stiles says turning to me.

"Allison would probably be alive, i wouldn't have needed the whole pack to come rescue me" i say.

"Its not your fault shes dead, no one could have saved her, she was human."

"So were you" i say.

"I was the nogistune" he says.

"You were still human" i say and he's just silent.

"I just want to dance again" i say and lean right so i'm going the opposite way of stiles.

"You danced at Hayden's party" he says and twirls me around as we walk.

"But that was like fast dancing not slow dancing" i say. Stiles stops and lets go of my hand and he pulls out his phone plugs his earphones in and gives one of them to me.

"Dance with me now then" he says and smiles. I take his hand and the song he chooses is dream lover by Bobby Darin. I put my hands around his neck and his hands are on my waist, in the middle of the street in the night air. When the song finishes i laugh and shake my head. Tugging the earphone out of my ear.

"What?" He says laughing too.

"Your an idiot" i say and grab his hand as we carry on walking. I get in at half nine because me and Stiles talk for 20 minutes. I walk in the kitchen and my mums there watching tv with a glass of wine.

"Hi" i say and put my bag down.

"Hello love" my mum says.

"Do you want to hear some news?" I say and smile.

"Sure hun! Sit down" she says and she smells of perfume and it comforts me.

"So you know Stiles?" I say.

"Yes" she says looking at me.

"Well we go out!" I say and smile with my teeth.

"Oh thank god! He always used to tell me how beautiful and clever you are," she says and i look at her in shock. "And the way he used to look at you on class, like you were the only thing in the room" she says and i feel myself tearing up but blink them away.

"Wanna hear some bad news?" I say and she looks at me "i didn't get in to uni, so i applied for Birmingham its where the whole pack are going" i say.

"Thats up north" she says with a forced smile. "Its even further away"

"I know but they offer a great course" i say and hug my mum. I feel bad that now her only daughter is going away. She smiles at me and a tear rolls down her cheek.

"God look at me!" She says laughing through her tears "you don't go away for another seven months or whatever and I'm already a wreck" she says and i don't feel bad anymore because i realise this is what i was expecting.

"I love you" i say and she says it back "goodnight mum" i say and leave to go upstairs into my room.

I dial Stile's number just to make sure he got in okay.

"Hello?" He says.

"Hey its me" i say and i hear him breathing down the line.

"Well, well i haven't been with you for ten minutes and you already miss me" he says and i can imagine the smirk on his face.

"I was calling to ask if you got in alright" i say and laugh because i sound like his mum.

"You could of text" he says, i only wanted to hear his voice.

"Maybe i thought calling you would be appropriate" i say and smile into the phone.

"Well to answer your question i'm fine i just walked through the door" he says.

"Good," i say "well i need to go take a shower and all" i say not really wanting to go.

"Do you want a ride to college tomorrow?" He asks.

"No thats okay actually," i say not meaning to sound rude but i pay car insurance and i barley use my car. "My car is fixed" i say.

"Oh right well let me know if any different, see you tomorrow" he says.

"Yeah see ya" i say.

"Love you" he says and the line goes dead. I don't know what it is but i find it hard to tell stiles i love him, maybe its because i know he has for ages so he really means his but of course i love him but i feel like he doesn't believe me. Or maybe its because we've dated for a day.I fall asleep un showered and when i wake up i'm freezing and its five o'clock. I try going back to bed for about ten minutes but give up and go get dressed. I put on a pair of black leggings my sports bra and my black zip up jacket. I take my phone and my bow and sheath of arrows so i can shoot some in the i see it, the nematon. The magnet of the supernatural. I step a bit closer to it. I take my jacket off and tie it around my waist. I load up the bow with an arrow and step a little bit closer to the nematon. I hear a branch snap behind me and i whip around and draw the bow. Standing there is a dark haired man thats muscles are impressive. He has a stubbled beard and brown eyes. Its Derek Hale.

"Lydia?" Derek says.

"Derek!" I say and laugh i run towards him and hug him.

"What are you doing out this early?" He says. He looks down at my bow so i explain.

"I took up archery a few weeks ago because Allison was always telling me that i should learn, i couldn't sleep so i wanted to clear my head" I say and laugh.

"Right" he says and scratches his forehead. There on his left hand is a silver band. I grab his hand.

"Your married!" I say and look up my mouth open wide.

"Yeah, me and Braeden got married last year after she found out she was pregnant" he says and blushes. No way grumpy Derek moved on from Paige and is a father. Wow.

"You have a child!" I say. "How long has it been!" I say and laugh.

"Yeah a little boy, his name is Boyd" Derek says and he looks up at the sky. I remember Vernon Boyd. Strong yet harmless. Blunt but kind. He didn't deserve to die.

"Well congratulations!" I say and he nods with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Is it like a um..." I say "werewolf?" I say.

"Yeah he is, i just need to make sure his eyes don't go blue" he says and flashes his blue ones at mine.

" speaking of that," i say "Stiles is a werewolf now" i say and laugh.

"No way!" Derek exclaims "Skinny, defenceless Stiles is a werewolf" he says and shakes his head still laughing.

"I'm sure the pack will love to see you!" I say.

"Yeah yeah," he says "are you all free tonight?" He asks.

"Yeah i'm pretty sure we all are, so how long are you in town for?" I ask.

"I'm staying for good now, at least we hope." He says.

"Great!" I say excitedly "i have to go i have college in a bit, see you tonight and give me a text!" I say and carry on to my car and walk straight pass the nematon.

I get in and shower and put on a stripy dress and a little cardigan. I cant wait to tell them who i just saw. I get in the car and notice that college starts in ten minutes. Shit. I turn on the ignition and pull out of my drive way. I listen to 'young and beautiful' by Lana del Rey on the way there and it is now my favourite song. I get in just as the bell rings and i don't have any time to speak to Scott or stiles or Kira. I have English which i'm not to bothered if i miss it so i just head out on the field surrounded by the people who bunk or have a free period. I sit down on the hill and i just put my phone to my ear as if pretending to be on the phone but really I'm just sending a message to the wolves.

"Scott, Stiles? I need you to meet me on the field, i'm on the hill thats opposite the rugby post, whoever is in a lesson with Kira or know what she has bring her to, i have big news." I say and pretend to put the phone down hoping that they heard me. Please let them of focused there hearing and herd me, please, i pray. I turn around and see Stiles leave his class. I smile. I realise again that we go out. He spots me and walks over. As he approaches my heart hammers in my chest. I don't think i can breath until I'm with him. When he's near i run into his arms and he swings me around and i laugh. He kisses me gently and we're interrupted when Scott walks over with Kira by his side.

"Whats the news?" Scott says looking from me to Stiles.

"So i saw Derek this morning" i say and lace my fingers with Stiles long wiry ones.

"What? He's in town?!" Stiles says and looks down at me.

"Yeah for good, we're all meeting up tonight, so whatever plans you have cancel them." I say.

"That sounds great! But couldn't have this waited until lunch?" Kira says and laughs.

"Well no! But listen to this he's married and has a little boy!" I say and jump up and down with excitement.

"What?!" Stiles exclaims.

"Mmhmm," i say and smile. "He named it Boyd" i say. Scott just nods and Kira looks a bit confused because she didn't know Boyd. I don't think she needs to ask who he is without knowing the answer that-like most supernaturals in the town-are dead.

"Anyway i need to go back, my teacher thinks i went to the toilet" Scott says.

"Yeah that was my excuse to, see you guys at lunch" Kira says and waves. I look up at Stiles and he's looking out into the field.

"Don't you need to go back?" I ask Stiles.

"Yeah i probably should" he says and laughs.

"What was your excuse?" I say.

"I didn't have one i just got up and walked out" he says and i laugh at him.

"You know i have to actually go to lessons" i say and i start walking but he doesn't loosen his grip on my hand.

"What?" I say and smile.

"Just bunk first lesson" he says.

"If i bunk first lesson it means that coming into college is a waste of time, this is my only lesson today, the rest are free periods" i say and its true, its so annoying because i have to wake up really early for one lesson.

"Then so be it" he says and we're centimetres apart. Our breathes mixing and our eyes focused on each others lips. I nod and then he kisses my cheek. My cheek! And sits down on the ground and he's being a giant flirt. So i sit down and get my phone out i have a text from Derek saying,

'Meet me at mine, my address is 171 new street around seven o'clock and we can order pizza and bring some snacks'

"Derek text," i say "we're meeting at his house at seven, bring snacks he said." I look up and Stiles has a little grin on his face.

"What?" I say putting my hands on his knees edging closer.

"Lets go get the snacks now" he says moving his face towards mine too.

"Its not until like ten hours" i say.

"Come on!" He nags "i don't want to be in college anyway" he says and gets up and pulls me up with him.


	10. Out and about

Chapter ten

Stile's pov.

We take Lydia's car because we have to be back because i promised i would take Scott and Kira home today. We drive to the biggest shop we can think of which is twenty minutes away and pull up.

"So did Derek say anything else?" I ask Lydia.

"Umm, well he got married to Braeden, he has a son like i said named Boyd, uh his son is a werewolf ummm i think that was it" She finishes her brow furrowed in thought.

"Ahh" i say. We walk into the store and Lydia grabs a basket.

"Woah what are you doing?" I ask her in shock.

"What?" She says laughing looking at the basket in her hand.

"You don't get a basket for snacks, you get a trolley for snacks!" I say and pull a pound out of my jeans and put it in a trolley.

"Fine but you do know you're paying right?" She asks with a devilish grin on her face.

"Whatever you say" i tell her. We start off on the frozen aisle and work our way around the shop. We put ben and Jerry's ice cream in, popcorn, chocolate buttons, cans of pepsi and lemonade. We look like fat asses.

When we're finished she grasps my hand as i push the trolley to a till with one hand. We unload the trolley onto the belt and it comes to £70.30.

"We can go halves?" Lydia offers but i'm really not bothered. She asks as i slide my credit card into the chip reader. She looks up at me. I slide my arm around her waist and kiss her forehead.

"Its fine i really don't care that i'm paying" i tell her and she doesn't say anything. We walk through the car park with Lydia clutching onto my hand. As we load up the car Lydia says,

"So are we taking this all to Derek's?"

"No, we'll go back to yours and then sort out what we'll take the rest we can eat now and we'll go back to college and bring what we want to eat cos i have a lesson this afternoon and I'm sure the pack wants sweets" i say. We drive back to Lydia's and Lydia plays me Lana Del Rey song that she is now obsessed with and then once its finished she sings it all the way from start which drives me up the wall. She pulls in and hits over a plant pot in the process.

"Ooops" she says as she gets out of the car because now the plant pot has a very noticeable crack. She walks over to it picks it up and twists it the other way so the crack is facing the bush. I laugh and grab the keys out of her hand and open the door. We walk in and Lydia's dog Prada jumps up on me so i glow my eyes at it then it whimpers and backs away.

"Stiles!" Lydia laughs and pushes me. She crouches down to it and starts smoothing it and her bag falls off her shoulder. "What is he doing?" She says in a voice that sounds like the way you talk to a baby. "Is he being mean," she says as i dump the bags in the kitchen. "He is a big meanie" she says.

"Oh am i?" I laugh and come up behind her and grab her waist then swing her around.

"Put me down!" She shrieks and shes laughing so hard shes going red. "I cant breathe" she says still laughing. I set her down and she picks up her bag and dumps it on the table.

"And to answer your question, yes you are, you are a very big meanie" she says laughing and she leans against the work top and she puts her hands on the collar of my shirt as i loop my hands around her waist.

"Then why do you love me" i say laughing too.

"Do you really want me to answer that" she says smiling.

"Hmmm" i say and bite my lip. She pulls me down and kisses me deeply. We're interrupted by the yapping of Prada. She pulls back and looks at the dog.

"Ohh Prada" she says and moves from my grasp and opens the back door. "Go poo poo?" She says and i laugh.

"Poo poo?" I say still laughing. She points outside and Prada runs out there.

"Well yeah?" She says folding her arms "it knows what i mean when i say poo poo not when i say poo or do your business" she says laughing, her phone rings and she rummages through her bag to find it she sees the caller ID and says, "oh my god, oh my god, its Birmingham!" She says.

"Answer it!" I tell her eager to find out what the call is about, i waited two months for my reply and she only applied for it Saturday. After about five minutes she comes in holding her phone with a bounce in her step she runs towards me and hugs me. "I'm in!" She says and squeezes me so tight i don't know where she gets that strength from.

"Thats great! Im so proud of you!" I tell her and hug her back just as tight. She pulls back and kisses me quickly.

"I feel like a massive weight has been lifted off my shoulders!" She says and shakes her head. She goes to the shopping bag and pulls out a bag of malteasers and pops one in her mouth. "Do you know if Scott has been accepted yet?" She asks and shake my head no. She starts taking out the ice cream and loading them in the freezer. She takes all the bags of sweets and chocolate and lays it out on the worktop.

"Choose what you want to bring to Derek's choose what you want to take to college, i need a pee so its up too you" she says and runs up the stairs. I pick the popcorn and minstrels for Dereks. I leave the Toberlone out for Lydia because its her favourite. I get a bit of paper and write for Derek's and put it on top of the cookie dough ice cream. I sort out the stuff we can take to college and Lydia comes down.

"Right i should take you back to college" Lydia says and i feel deflated because shes not in college for the rest of the day.

"We don't have to go back just yet, its only gone ten" i say maybe suggesting something to her. She looks at me smirking then kisses me and she holds my hands and slides them down her bum while kissing me. She looks back at me and says "wanna go outside?" And i nod then she opens the door. Her garden is pretty. The grass is a lush green and she has flower beds all along the side of her wall. They have vegetable patches along the back and i wire fence that stops Prada from reaching the veg. She has a small blue shed next to the vegetable patch and theres a patch of patio. Theres deck chairs out and the best part about the garden is that on the side of her patio theres a swimming pool. Its not gigantic but its not tiny. Lydia sits down on the deck chair and takes her cardigan off. She looks up at me and says "are you gonna sit down?" I don't say anything and sit down on the sun deck chair, i recline the seat and i slide off my shoes and socks and roll the bottoms of my jeans up.

"How many degrees is it?" She says smoothing her hair into a bun.

"35" i tell her and she groans.

"Make the most of it" i tell her and she laughs. We sit and sunbathe for twenty minutes and Lydia sits up.

"I felt like i was going to fall asleep then" she says and shakes her head. She gets up and goes to paddle her feet. She doesn't sit down and paddle so the water would be up to her knees she just puts one foot in at a time which i don't understand why she does that. Then i get an idea. I walk up to her and put my arms around her waist she reached out her hand and took my sunglasses off my face and she put them on her and she looked so cute i didn't want to go through with my great idea which was pushing her in the pool. She closes her eyes through the sunglasses and thats when i see my time. I push her in the pool. I start laughing when she squeals, the sunglasses fly off and her dress flys up and i can see her underwear. She goes under and when she rises she is laughing. Her hair fell out of the bun and hangs loosely in a pony tail. She pushes herself up on the concrete out of the pool and walks over to me, smirking and i thank god she had no shoes on that would have been an episode.

"Wanna hug?" She says laughing.

"No thanks" i reply but shes edging closer, her dress stuck to her thighs.

"Are you sure, i know you like cuddling with me" she says a cheeky grin slapped on her face, she almost reaches me even though I'm backing away. She pounces on me and i turn so shes lands up jumping on my back. I feel the wet soak through my back and i laugh. Lydia presses her lips to my cheek. She cups my face in her hands and slowly slides off my back she kisses me and pulls my face this time. I kiss her back and i have a sudden urge to hold her, to have her by my side. We kiss for ages and she continues to hold my face and she keeps pulling my face more towards her, as if she cant get enough. I pull back and look at her, Lydia's lips are parted and she's just staring at my lips. I kiss her again, she takes little small steps back now and then and i just step forward to close the gap. She pulls back and grins, evilly. She bunches my t shirt up in her hands and steps back into the pool pulling me down with her.

"Pay back" she says smiling wide once we have surfaced. Surprisingly her make up hasn't ran she looks alert and awake for once. Or at least more alert than she did a week ago when she saw her dead best friend.

"What am i gonna do now?" I say gesturing to my clothes as she hooks her hands around my neck-which i've noticed she does this a lot-and wraps her legs around my waist because of the water shes light as a feather.

"You could wear my clothes" she says biting her lip, i cant help but imagine myself in her clothes, i laugh without even filtering it.

"That sounds tempting" i say and she works her hands down my back and the water makes my t shirt float out. She kisses me while her hands stay planted on my chest. She pulls back and looks at me and i can see all the water sprinkles on her face.

"We should go" she says and takes my hand and climbs out of the pool. The dress clings to her and shapes round her curves. Shes so beautiful i don't know how i date her.

"So you can either go home now," she says as she hands me a towel "or you can take yours clothes off except your boxers, obviously. And we'll leave them out in the sun while i shower and that?" Lydia says.

"I think i'll strip, thats clearly what you want" i tell her feeling smug about the fact that she even suggested it.

"Good" she says laughing i take my clothes off inside and pass them to Lydia so she can put them on the washing line. We walk up her stairs and Prada follows but when we reach her bedroom the dog heads for her mums room. I feel slightly awkward about just being in boxers but i have a towel wrapped around me thats offers coverage. But i still feel self conscious. She walks in her bedroom and dumps her shoes on the rack inside her wardrobe.

"I'm going to shower, okay?" I nod in response and sit on her bed. She takes her towel and leaves without saying anything. She returns with her hair in a towel and she has underwear on, my mind has to think before registering that its normal that she is wandering around in her underwear, we date now. She taps her chin before getting out a greyish black top that cuts low on the sides and only cover a bit of the top of her back, it goes thin so you can see her shoulder blades, it sleeveless and she pulls out light denim shorts that are ripped. She puts them on and she looks really hot in it, i don't even mean to sound like one of the typical boys who call girls hot instead of beautiful, but she really does look great. She turns to me her wet hair whipping around and hanging loosely down her back.

"Do you think it looks slutty?" She asks frowning.

"Course not, i think it looks great" i say smirking, she laughs and grabs shoes out of her wardrobe. She pulls out black boots that come just above the thigh and black converse, one extreme to the other.

"What shoes?" She says after putting one of each on.

"The boots say 'i wanna have sex tonight' the converse say 'i'm gonna have sex tonight' i think converse, plus you'll be baking in those boots" i tell her and she takes her boot off and puts the other converse on. Shes short without heels. She towel dries her hair and after ten minutes its dry. It hangs in beachy waves that reach her waist. She fixes the outfit with a little gold bracelet that i'm pretty sure i bought her for her sixteenth and she dabs make up onto her face although she looks perfect without. I leave her finishing off her outfit or whatever and retrieve my clothes from outside and put them on, they're still a bit damp but not what it was before. Lydia comes in the kitchen as i put my shoes on.

"I need to go home and shower" i tell her and she doesn't say anything but packs up a bag of what we want to bring into college. She checks her phone and its twelve.

"You better hurry up, class is in two hours, lunch in half hour" she tells me and we drive to mine. I get in the shower and when i come out Lydia is looking around in my side drawers and finds a rubiks cube then plays with it intently. I pull out a red t-shirt and black jeans. I get dressed and Lydia doesn't seem fazed that I'm half naked in front of her. When i'm dressed she gets up leaving the rubiks cube on the bed where she was sat and walks over to me gliding her hand across my desk top and meeting me by my drawers. She runs her soft hand up my arm and i notice her black lacy bra through the low cut in her top, i also notice her scar that hasn't even faded at all. She puts a finger on my chin and lifts it up so i am looking at her face. She reaches up and kisses me and it doesn't take me a second to start kissing back, I'm already there. Shes doing that thing where she keeps pulling my face down, trying to close whatever gap there is between us. I slide her up on my dresser like i did the night when we slept together. I slide my hand on the bare skin that shows through the low cut top on her side, i wonder if she wore it on purpose, knowing it would tease me. I run my hand gently over the scar and she winces.

"Sorry" i say and pull back, our breathes heavy.

"I don't care" she says and kisses me again pulling me down to her and both my hands work my way up her thighs, she sighs into my ear when i kiss her neck and shes breathing heavy. I put my hands on her back but they end up on bare skin because i slide them through the gaps in her shirt. She runs her hands through my hair and slides them down my chest. I don't know where this is going i think we're just doing this for fun. I hear the thud of footsteps coming up the stairs and i know its my dad, he'll go straight to his room. He thinks I'm at college anyway. My prediction was wrong my dad walks straight in and i still have my hand on the bare skin on Lydia's back and her hands our on my chest. I feel like i've been caught cheating or something by the frown my dad is giving me. Lydia slides off the drawers and i take a step back. Lydia bites the inside of her cheek then composes herself and coughs then says "morning Sheriff" and smiles my dad nods and her cheeks grow pink.

"Thank god he asked you out" says Dad and i want to throw my pillow at him.

"How come?" Lydia asks intrigued and leaning against my drawers.

"Ever since you came back here that time after the lacrosse game he just wouldn't shut up about you" i feel embarrassed and i know my cheeks have gone red. Is he trying to get back at me for something? My mouth has gone dry and i cant talk, my heart is pounding in my ears. Lydia looks touched and blushes slightly.

"You should go back to college" is all my dad says as he shuts the door behind him. Lydia smooths down her top and smiles at me with her dimples.

"No boy ever talked about me to their parents" she says and i feel a surge of love for her because shes dated boys who are a waste of space. I still cant breathe but i eventually get it back on track. She laughs lightly and takes my hand and we get in her car.

When Lydia drives she always has her brow furrowed as if she needs to stay focused on the road and she always leans forward which i'm not sure why because her seat is pumped up to the highest. We pull into school and i see Scott and Kira up ahead. Scotts whispering something into Kira's ear and Kira is smiling. Scott told me the other day that Kira hasn't told Scott she loved him yet even though he's said it a thousand times to her, i personally think she has some sort of connection issue. I bit like how Jackson never used to tell his parents he loved them. Once he found of he was adopted. I sling my bag over my shoulder which is heavy with all the food we picked up for lunch. Lydia has a lot in her bag to but she carries her bag in the middle of her arm. When she gets out she locks the door and takes my hand. She kisses me on the cheek as we walk up the steps that lead to the field in of our college.


	11. The long chapter

Chapter 11

Lydia's pov

We all find a table that is in the sun and i try to tan although its hard when you cant take your t shirt off. Kira's wearing a black crop top which is more like a bra with the length of it with a pair of ripped jeans and i make a self note that i have to borrow it from her. Me and Stiles unload what we bought and Scott and Kira dig in. I don't really eat that much i just have some malteaser's and a can of pepsi.

"I'm so excited for Derek's tonight" Stiles says as he shoves a handful of gummy bears in his mouth.

"So am i, man, it feels like forever" Scott says and me and Kira nod in agreement because in all fairness its been a good year or so since he was in beacon hills. Stiles and Scott talk about lacrosse and how the college should do it, like Stiles was ever good at lacrosse.

"Who has lessons after this? Other than Stiles" i say feeling bored with the fact i'm gonna be by myself.

"I have a free next but then i got biology last" Scott says and i feel a rush of relief i won't be totally alone.

"We both have maths" Kira says and sighs and Stiles rolls his eyes. I get up to get a fruit salad and when i return they're all doing work.

"I should probably go see my english teacher, i did bunk her lesson" i say and Kira nods but i think she really wants to work so i just eat some of my fruit salad and when i'm finished eating my apple slices Stiles and Kira pack up to go to there lesson.

"Bye Lyd" Stiles says and i ache for him even though he is only going for an hour. He and Kira leave but Kira said she needs to stop at the toilet first so she will meet him in class. Stiles is about half way to his lessons and then i quickly slide out of the bench that is attached to our table.

"Two minutes" i say leaving Scott at the table writing in his book. I run towards Stiles and when i'm a metre away from him he spins around and we collide. He picks me up and spins me and when he settles me i kiss him and i really don't want to pull away. After a minute or so he pulls back and he has a flash of shock on his face but it goes as quickly as it came.

"What was that for?" He says but i don't want to tell him here that i want to finish off what was going on in his room. My hands are on his chest and his hands on my bum.

"Can i not kiss my boyfriend goodbye?" I say smirking slightly. Leaning in so our lips almost touch when we speak.

"That wasn't a goodbye kiss," he says smiling "a goodbye kiss is a peck," he says by demonstrating and brushing my lips ever with his "you gave me a kiss that people do on their wedding day" he says and laughs.

"Aren't you going to demonstrate that?" I ask flirting, leading him on slightly. As soon as the words leave my mouth he kisses me and i bunch his shirt up in my hands and tug him closer not wanting space between us. I pull back and smile then walk off and sit down at the table and when i turn around he's stood there and shakes his head laughing then turns and walks to class. Scott looks up from his work and raises his eyebrows at me.

"What?" I say forking up a grape and putting it in my mouth.

"What thing do you have going on?" Scott says with a dirty grin on his face.

"What do you mean what do we have going on? We go out?" I tell him.

"I heard your heartbeat go up just then you're covering something up" Scott says taking a raspberry from my salad.

"This is the sorta thing i would tell Kira or Hayden, not you" i say laughing.

"No tell meeee," Scott whines. "You can trust me"

"I know i can trust you I'm just not sure if i should tell you" i say taking a swig of water.

"Come on, tell me" he says placing a hand on mine. I roll my eye then he claps his hands laughing because i've gave in.

"So we were at mine after going shopping and we were sunbathing for a bit, then he pushed me in my pool i did the same to him we went to his so he could get changed, thats why we are in different clothes if you wondered, and then we were kissing and i have no idea where it was leading or if we were gonna...you know...and then his dad walked in! So we had to stop, i didn't really want to stop and thats why i just ran up and kissed him" i tell him and Scott grins.

"So you really love each other?" He asks.

"Yeah its like, i feel empty if i'm not with him, i have this like desire to be with him and to hear all of these things that go on inside his head and he can listen to mine and when we kiss it just leaves me wanting more" i say realising i have abandoned my food because i've been so engrossed in this conversation.

"You two are too cute to make me feel sick" he says and i laugh.

"So hows things with Kira?" I ask getting out my course work.

"They're good, as good as its gonna get i suppose" he says shrugging.

"Whats that mean?" I say pulling a pen from my bag.

"It means we've been dating for three years almost four and she still hasn't said that she loves me yet and you and Stiles have been dating for three days and you guys know that you love each other" he says doubtfully as if he thinks Kira doesn't love him.

"Have you slept together?" I ask and he nods. "Did she tell you she loved you then?" I say.

"No i said i love you and she said you too, shes implied it but not said it" he says.

"Just do something really nice for her, something so nice she doesn't have the choice but to say i love you" i tell him.

"Its like i can see my future with this girl, you know, i picture our wedding maybe one day having kids" he says shrugging and i nod.

"Everything will fall into place, but when she does say i love you, it will be the best thing in the world." i tell him and he looks up and i hold his stare for thirty seconds

then we just stay silent and work. I work for an hour straight without realising it. Stiles comes out looking confused and flicking through his notebook.

"Alright?" I say when he reaches the table and Scott leaves for his lesson.

"Guys my dad is picking me up, he says mum needs me home for something, see you tonight though" Kira says and walks away.

"Yeah its just i'm confused with what we were taught today," he says shaking his head "anyway she said we'll go over it again tomorrow" and he puts down his book.

"I wish we could just go back" i say laying my head on the table as he takes a seat opposite me.

"Go back where" he says.

"Yours, mine whatever" i say hinting that i wanted to know where that kiss would've led. He just smiles and i try to keep my heartbeat steady because i know he can hear it. I lift my head and rest it on my arms and Stiles has his brow furrowed and looking through work, i pick up my pen and work through the theories and write the cause and effect of them all and explain what it was trying to prove, once i've completed my phycology work i notice Stiles has a notebook on the side and he writes numbers and equations all over the paper then occasionally counts a few on his fingers and then when he's done he looks up and i realise that i have just been staring contently at him. He laughs and when i thought he was finished he gets out a booklet and works through that. He has a crease in his forehead when he concentrates and i notice his eyelashes are surprisingly long and touch his skin when he blinks. His hands are strong and steady as he works through the problems and i take one in my hand when he's doing the work. His hand is an inch and a half bigger than mine and his arms are muscly and strong with dark hairs on them. He looks innocent. I hate the fact that i call him innocent because i realise it makes me feel that he isn't that part of him was taken away, whether that was when he was void or whether that was when he killed Donavon. I'm still looking at him and i force myself to look away to distract myself. I start doodling in Stiles notepad and without realising it i'm drawing the nematon again which is actually normal because its a sort of habit thing. I doodle flowers outside of it and then draw shoes and make up. The page is covered. Stiles looks at the notepad examining it.

"Lovely" he says and i think he's going to rip it out but he just turns the page and starts writing out numbers.

"I'm bored" i say and he looks up that crease still in his forehead.

"Just do some work" he says fiddling with my fingers.

"I did it all" i say.

"Well Scott should be out in a minute" he says and like he told the future five minutes later Scott comes out. We walk to Stiles jeep because my car is next to it.

"Bye Lydia" Scott says. I wave as Scott gets into the jeep and then Stiles leans against his car and i stand in front of him really wanting him, desperately. I kiss him and after about a minute he pulls back and says "we need to go, see you at Dereks, i'll pick you up" and he gets in his jeep and he's gone.

I leave my clothes on and don't bother changing hoping i look appropriate. I re do my make up and touch up my waves by putting sea salt spray in. I put the food we were gonna take to Derek's in my bag and wait. I check my phone for messages and it Stiles telling me he's outside i slide my phone in my pocket and climb in Scotts in there already.

"Kira is giving Liam a lift" Scott explains as i climb over him to sit next to Stiles.

"Hayden's not coming?" I ask.

"No she didn't want to interrupt with our 'reunion' with Derek, even though we told her it was okay to come she still didn't bother" Scott finishes then it dawns on me i haven't told him the good news.

"Hey! Guess what?" I say smiling turning to face him.

"You got into Birmingham?!" He says and i turn back feeling my excitement fade because he already knows.

"I know because i was accepted to, just now at Stile's and he told me how proud he was of you" i look at Stiles and smile really lovingly then congratulate Scott on getting in, we're all going to the same uni. I'm excited. We pull up at Derek's address and Kiras car isn't here yet so we head on in. We knock on the door and i clutch Stiles hand and with an effort -because i still have my black converse on -lean my chin on Stiles shoulder. Braeden answers the door and she looks healthy, her scars on her neck have faded almost completely and she has a little boy who has a darker skin tone than Derek but lighter than Braeden's resting on her hip. She also has a bump sticking out of her stomach and i didn't realise she was expecting again.

"Hi!" She says smiling, i've always like Braeden "i've been looking forward to this! Come on in" she says and closes the door behind us the house smells of clean washing and baby powder. There house is cosy with green and brown flower wallpaper in there hallway that leads to there kitchen and on the side are the stairs that have a few car toys on the side. We walk into the kitchen and Derek is there pouring drinks. He and Scott have an awkward embrace where they want to hug but need to act cool for the women.

"Kira and Liam are on there way" i tell Derek as he hugs me and he fist bumps Stiles. He sees mine and his hands intwined and his jaw drops open.

"Finally" is all he says. There kitchen has red tiling and a light wood laminate floor. There work tops are granite and they are polished and look amazing.

"Would you like the tour?" Braeden says and we follow as she hands Derek Boyd.

"Oh and congrats on the other one coming" i say gesturing to her bump.

"I know thanks, he wants loads more" she says and laughs while she takes us in the dinning room. They have a polished table that has six chairs. The walls are beige and theres an arch that connects with the dinning room to there front room. There carpet is thick and there living room is so stylish, their sofas are cream that recline, there t.v is huge and there is a gold mirror that hangs above the mantle place. She shows us upstairs and the only thing that catches my eye is her walk in wardrobe and the shower that has a thousand buttons inside.

Kira arrives ten minutes after the tour and once the pizza has arrived we all talk about whats been going on.

"So i have some really good news" Scott says once we all finish our pizza, he stands up and takes a deep breath "i got into Birmingham!" He says and i smile because i already knew. Kira's face lights up and she jumps up and hugs him then kisses him and i squeeze Stiles hand.

"God i'm so proud, i love you!" Kira says and we're all quiet, she finally said it. Scott looks touched and then they sit down, Kira practically on his lap.

"Well done" Braeden says as she bounces Boyd on her lap. Boyd climbs off her lap when they're all talking but i just tune out, intrigued by the toddler. He wanders around and stops at Stiles, Derek stops talking and everyone focuses their attention on Boyd. Stiles picks him up and sits him on his lap. Scott continues talking about being a vet and Kira nodding by him. Derek and Braeden seem fascinated by the world of biology but i keep my attention focused on Stiles and Boyd.

"Hello" he says in a voice that is put on for kids. Boyd waves his hand and says,

"Minneee" and Stiles laughs and so do i. Stiles looks at me and smiles as if appreciating im watching him.

"What your name?" He asks still using that voice.

"BOYYDD" he shouts spitting a bit on Stiles face Boyd continues "yours?" And points at stiles chest then puts his finger inside his own mouth.

"Stiles" he says and Boyd frowns for a minute then says,

"Diles?" And Stiles just laughs and nods. I feel a need towards Stiles and i have a sudden vision that if we go out long enough and get married, Stiles will be a brilliant father. Boyd then scrambled out of his arms and crawled over the sofa onto my lap. I stand him up on my lap and then he sticks his tongue out and i do the same.

"How old are you?" He says and licks his lips.

"18" i say and he folds his arms and leans back looking as sassy as ever.

"I'm bigger than you i'm 3" he says and plays with his afro then slides off my lap. Stiles looks at me and he doesn't smile he just has a look of utter admiration on his face. Its about nine a o clock and we all decide to leave. Kira and Scott are all over each other and they keep kissing and just before we leave i say.

"Do you know what your baby's going to be?" I ask.

"A girl" Derek says and comes behind Braeden who has Boyd on her hip who is waving at Liam then Derek wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek.

"Well i look forward to meeting her" i say and hug Derek and Braeden and Boyd gives me and Stiles a very sloppy kiss. We leave and offer to take Liam home because we don't want Scott and Kira bothering because they obviously want to spend time with one another. Liam gets his mum to pick him up so i climb into Stiles jeep and he turns the ignition.

"Do you wanna stay over at mine?" He asks.

"Uhh sure" i say and we just drive straight to his not bothering to stop at mine. When Stiles gets out of his jeep he comes on my side and opens the door then when he shuts the door of the jeep i push him gently against the jeep and kiss him because i have an urge for him, after seeing him with Boyd. He kisses me back he puts his hand on my back and my hands cupping his face. I never craved someones touch so much in my life. I pull back and say "is your dad home?" And he shakes his head then kisses me again. He fumbles for his keys and we go inside. We go to his bedroom and i walk over to his computer thats already on.

"Can i put some music on?" and he nods and stands where he is and looks at me. I put on a song called 'feel real' which i've never heard of. Its quite good in all fairness and i tie my hair a lowish ponytail with my fringe dangling down. I look out of his window that is above his computer and i just look out feeling content. I see in Our reflection that he walks over and kisses below my ear and runs his hands on my sides that are bare because of the top i'm wearing. My heart race picks up and i turn around slowly. And he kisses my neck, I'm going to lose my self control.

"What do you want to do?" I ask as he kisses my neck. He shrugs his shoulders.

"We could watch a movie?" I say and moan softly as he runs his hand up my side making me shiver.

"I seen them all"

"We could play a game" i suggest and hold his neck as he kisses my jaw.

"I'm not in the mood for games" he says and i think thats enough to know we both want this.

I bite my lip and he runs his hands along my hips and links them at the back of my back he kisses my jaw and he's teasing me and i sigh against his lips. I pull down the neck of his shirt and kiss him slowly. I look up and he's looking down at me and i say "whens your dad home" and we're that close that my lips brush his when i speak.

"Night shift" he says his hands inching there way up to the latch on my bra. "Lets hope he doesn't finish early" he says and i need to kiss him but he's teasing and just brushing his lips on my ear then occasionally going to my jaw. I take his face in my hands and kiss him then -as if its our thing- he slides me on top of his dresser and he's holding my thighs. He whispers sweet things into my ear and i just keep pulling him closer and closer, i kiss him on his lips and we do this for about ten minutes. He unclips my bra and it falls to my waist because its strapless and then i move it out of the way by chucking it on the floor. I still have my top on and i just carry on kissing him. This is different from the last time we were going to sleep together, this time its not a rush to kiss each other it feels more like a need, a want. I start taking his top off slowly when he pulls away.

"Condom?" He asks.

"I don't have one, don't you?" I say pulling him close again.

"No, my first time was with you, i dont have any" he says and i kiss him.

"Doesn't your dad" i ask.

"No, he hasn't been with anyone for 10 years, if he does they would have expired" i moan and he steps away but i pull him close again wanting him.

"We could run to the store?" I say and he nods quickly. I slide off the dresser and abandon putting my bra on, it looks sexier for Stiles. We get in his jeep and the whole way i just want to kiss him again and he keeps looking at me smirking. I think he can hear that my pulse is fast. We get in the store and go straight to the condom aisle. He looks through them looking confused, obviously he's never even looked at them before. I pull him down to kiss me and his hands are very close to my boobs underneath my shirt. I pull away and he has his arms wrapped around me while i pick up a pack of condoms. We rush to the checkout and the man looks down at my top and sees i have no bra on and he just keeps looking at them whilst scanning the condoms, i feel so awkward. I close into stiles and he puts his arm around me, not noticing my stiffness. The man is about 40 years old with hairy knuckles and grey hair. When we're done he keeps looking and when we're far enough away so he won't hear us. He is still looking.

"Stiles he's looking at me" i say.

"Huh?"

"Hes looking at my boobs, in a pervy way" i tell him and he looks over. He walks over there, he says something because the man looks scared and before i stop him he punches the man in the face then runs out grabbing my hand as he goes.

"Stiles!" I say laughing suddenly not as uncomfortable.

"What he looks at you like that what does he expect?!" he says as we hop in the jeep. He steps on the pedal and we get back to his in five minutes. We get in to his room and then he pushes me against the wall and kisses me. The music is still playing and its a nice relaxing song and i really really want Stiles now. He kisses my collar bone and i say

"You," and he kisses my jaw "were," i say and he pecks my ear "adorable" then he kisses my cheek "with" i say sighing and he slides his hands around my back, very closely missing my boobs "Boyd" i finish and he kisses my lips and i kiss him then let my lips just glide along his. I take his top off then and he slowly releases me from against the door as we kiss. I take my shoes off and we kiss and i pull back his lips still inches from mine.

"I dig you so much, " i tell him and then kiss him "so much it scares me" i finish and he smirks smugly but his eyes are filled with passion and try to do his belt but its distracting when he's kissing my collarbone. My hands fiddle with the belt and it wont come loose.

"Ugh" i let out in frustration and he pulls back his forehead resting on mine his hands resting on my hips.

"Your'e distracting me" i say then he un clips his belt and i bring his face down to mine and kiss him. His trousers fall to the ground and i back up onto the bed he unbuttons my shorts and once he's done i kiss him. He pulls me down a bit on the bed and my top only just covers up my boobs. He kisses all down my belly and i suck in my breath. He runs his hand over the side i have my scar. "Ahh" i say and wince he pulls back from the kiss and looks down.

"I'm so sorry i forget" he says.

"Its fine" i manage before his lips are on mine again. We kiss for a while then he fumbles for a condom. It is one of the best nights of my life.

I wake up to find my head on Stiles chest and my leg pulled up over his. He has his underwear on and i only have my pants on so i pull my top on and i look at the time its 7:45. Shit.

"Wake up stiles" i say and shake him awake. I retrieve shorts and put them on. He gets up and he is alert. I look at the laptop and his playlist is finished. We forgot to turn the music off.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower" he says and grabs a towel from his cupboard.

"We don't have time i need to go home and get dressed" i whine. He laughs at me then gets in the shower. I re do my make up with the stuff i have in my bag and tie my hair in a lowish ponytail that i wore last night. Once he's out he gets dressed in a blue t shirt but its the kind of blue of a night sky and black jeans. I look over at his desk and notice the box of condoms that were ripped open. I go over to them and shove them in his drawer when i'm on my way to get my socks i stop dead in my tracks and Stiles looks at me confused. I'm stood in something that feels rubbery against my foot and is a little damp. I look down hoping its not the used condom. It is.

"Stiles!" I say loudly he looks down at my foot and laughs. "Its not funny, i'm practically wearing your sperm!" I say laughing slightly besides the grossness of it all. I hear foot steps coming up the stairs and i look at Stiles wide eyed. His dad cant see this condom. Stiles rushes over and stands there his shoe covering the condom. The door opens without a knock and the sherif is there.

"Morning" i say as sweetly as possible.

"Hey Lydia, what are you doing here?" He asks looking at my indecent top, even though i had it on yesterday. Thats when i realise i have no bra on.

"Oh i slept here the night" i say casually and he has a slight frown on his face, probably from the fact i have no bra on and its obvious from my shirt because you should be able to see where the strap is.

"And what did you guys do?" He says.

"Just...hang out" i say pulling my arms over my chest.

"Well college is in a bit, don't be late" then he leaves after nodding at Stiles.

"Oh my god Stiles! I had no bra on!" I whisper shout and he laughs so do i.

"Oops" Stiles says and kisses me and a warmth spreads through my chest. I step back and Stiles gets a tissue and picks up the condom then flushes it down the toilet and washes his hands. I look for my bra by the dresser where i flung it off. Its not there.

"Stiles you didn't move my bra did you?" I ask casually looking around.

"No, why?" He says "can you not find it?" I shake my head. My heart stops when i see it. Slung on top of his Mirror where we must have moved it. His dad would have seen it. I run over to it and Stiles goes pale as he realise his dad probably saw it. I put it on through my top and look at the time. Its 7:55. I think i have time for a shower.

"Do i have time for a shower if i cant go home?" I say and he gets me a towel and a flannel. I have no choice but to use his shower gel, but it smells so nice i don't mind at all. I get out and get dressed it 8:10 and we need to be there in twenty minutes. We leave in a hurry. We get in school five minutes before the bell.

"Listen i have no lessons today i just got an email my teacher cancelled the only lesson i had" i deflate knowing i wont see him until tomorrow. I nod then walk away and when i'm almost out of the parking lot i turn around and he's walking around the car and he sees me so i run and he goes to the other side of his car and we kiss. He leans against his car and have my hands on his chest. I pull back still close to him.

"God, you must hate me or something" i say and kiss him on the lips.

"And whys that" he says and i take a step back smirking.

"Because you're a big, fat..gigantic..amazing...hot...really really caring tease" i say and i kiss him one last kiss knowing if i don't go now, i don't think i ever will.


	12. A whole month

**So i deleted this chapter because i realised how the amount of time Lydia and Stiles were dating effected the later chapters, if you've read this one and it was called 'elderflower' the only change is that they have been dating a whole month instead of a week, and i'm uploading the next chapter so check it out! Review what you think!**

Stiles pov.

Its Saturday and i'm excited, not just because its the weekend but it has been a month since me and Lydia dated. I have dated Lydia Martin for a month and slept with her. Wow. We're not doing anything fancy but i bought her a box that is filled with broken jewellery pieces and bits of vintage lace because she makes dream catchers. I hope she likes it. I shower and get dressed and its one of the hottest nights this week so i wear shorts and a t-shirt. I drive to her house and when she opens the door she has a little purple dress on and a grey cardigan with a thin belt. When she sees me she smiles and lets me in.

"Are you staying the night?" She asks.

"Uh no, i can't not really after this me and dad are spending a night together" i tell her.

"Oo sounds like fun" she says as she leads me to her back garden, its six o'clock and its nice and light.

"Did you want to invite Scott and that over, we haven't hung out in a while" she suggests and then i agree.

"We can all go in the pool" i chime in and she nods in agreement.

"They're coming in half hour, you have to help me pick a bikini" she says pulling me by the shirt. We run up to her room and she slams the door shut. She kisses me and i kiss her back i unlatch her belt and she pulls back her eyebrows raised. She laughs then pulls out a bikini thats black with white polka dots. She dresses in it then puts some black flip lops on. She stands by the wall and looks at me smirking.

"What?" I ask her walking towards her.

"Nothing" she says shrugging her shoulder. I walk over to her and she stands flat on the wall, i slide my hand around the side of her neck and kiss her she puts her hands on my chest and she strains her neck to kiss me. I kiss her neck then her jaw and she sighs.

Ding-dong. The doorbell goes and Lydia holds my neck kissing me.

"I should get that" she says and when she talks her lips brush mine.

"Yeah" i say my lips touching her lips. She slides from my grasp and grabs a pair of high top shorts on the way to the door she steps into them as she runs down the stairs. She opens the door and Scott and Kira are there and behind them is Hayden and Liam. They all have swimming costumes on under short or dresses and in Scotts hand there is a pack of six ciders. One each although Hayden cant drink to much. They all walk into the kitchen when i remember my gift and i slide out and grab her present from my boot. I go upstairs and leave it in her room so when she goes up she'll be surprised. I go downstairs and they're all in the kitchen, i grab a bottle of cider thats peach and elderflower. I take the lid off and have a sip, the liquid is sweet and it burns when it goes down my throat. I go outside where all the pack is and Hayden and Kira are already in the pool. I sip my drink and sit on the wall and just look out at the reddish blue sky then Lydia comes up and wraps her arms around me from behind and kisses my ear.

"Here try this" i say and hand her my bottle she climbs over the wall and sits on it then takes the bottle and takes a swig.

"Thats so sweet" she says and takes another gulp.

"Don't drink all of it" i say laughing and try to snatch it back.

"Its so much better than the strawberry and lime one" she whines.

"Fine have it but i get that strawberry one" i tell her and she hands me the bottle grinning.

"So i found these really amazing songs last night" she says and walks over to her speaker and presses play. She takes a long drink of the cider and then takes her shorts off and jumps in the pool splashing Kira and Hayden.

"Are any of you getting in?" Lydia says smirking at me.

"I don't know Lyd" i tell her.

"What are you on your period?" She says laughing. I slide off the wall take my top off in one swift motion and cannonball into the water. When i surface Lydia is there smiling her hair wet and clinging to her head. She splashes water at me and tries to swim away so i don't do it back but i'm quick and grab her foot when she tries to swim away and she almost goes under and i pull her to me then kiss her on her nose and then splash her. Liam and Scott come diving in at the same time and in this moment of time it feels like everything we been through didn't happen, that this is what we did all the time during high school, it almost feels like after all those people who died, died for us to be here. Lydia gets out and runs inside really quickly and then comes out with six water guns fully loaded with ice cold water.

"I think we should play a game" she says as she comes out and dumps the guns in the pool and she takes a really big swig of cider and grabs a gun.

"I think boys against girls?" Hayden says and we all agree.

"They have an advantage though" Lydia says. "I may be a banshee but i don't have any super strength or speed powers"

"To bad" i say and squirt her with the gun and climb out of the pool, so does everyone else. All the girls huddle in a group and we just laugh at them. They all turn around and squirt there guns. I go for Lydia because i'm a gentlemen like that. I squirt her and she scrunches up then she stands straight and fires at me. I feel the water on my back and turn to find Kira laughing then Scott goes in and picks her up over his shoulder and squirts Lydia and i join in. Hayden and Liam are having there own fight and when Lydia screams Hayden starts showering Scott and then Liam squirts Kira who is still slung over Scotts shoulder. He sets her down and then we all turn against one another and start shooting whoever.

After ten refills of our water guns everyones tired and Lydia is tipsy once she found the cider her mum keeps in the cupboard, shes the only one that can get drunk. Hayden and Liam leave and its just me, Lydia, Scott and Kira. We're all in the pool when i realise its ten o'clock and i haven't come home for my dad. I quickly get out of the pool and ring my dad and my heart starts beating again when he tells me he can't come home because there has been a car crash so he has to stay at the sheriffs station. Scott and Kira leave after another hour and its just me and Lydia. We go in the front room and Lydia lies on her sofa and i get her a glass of water.

"I'm not drunk" She says as she downs the glass of water.

"Right" i tell her as she puts her damp hair into a towel.

"You can leave if you want" she tells me her eyes drifting shut.

"Lets get you up to bed" i tell her and i scoop her up. She rests her head on my chest and she pouts and her lips reach my cheek. I set her down on her bed and tuck her in. I kiss her on the forehead and turn her light off. I see my box that i got her sitting at the end of her bed and she will be surprised in the morning. I shut the door and head home.


	13. Re decorating

Lydia's pov.

I wake with a fuzzy head and my eyes are foggy. I sit up and rub my eyes, my hair is still in the towel and its dry and i'm in my bikini. I get up and go straight to the bath room and shower. When i get out i blow dry my hair and get dressed in a blue dress thats longer at the back than it is at the front. I curl my hair so its loosely curled not waved then put make-up on. When i go back to my room i notice a box, about a metre long by half a metre at the end of my bed. I walk towards it wandering what it is, i see a note written on the box that says.

'Because i know you can never find a lot of bits and bobs to make your dream catchers ~Stiles3 '

I look at the dream catcher that hangs above my bed its light brown with a lacy middle and has tails of strings with beads on them. I open the box and i feel touched. Theres different sizes of lace that have different patterns on and theres beads. Different colours and sizes. There are feathers and strings. A whole box full of them. Along with glue and pearls and so many things in there i cant see half of it. I get out my little plastic tub that i usually kept my stuff in and all i have is a bit of lace that was from my grandmothers wedding dress, i've been saving it to make a special dream catcher, i have other stuff now that will make it perfect. I stand up and take a step back, i realise how boring and plain my bedroom is. Purple walls, violet bed frame and above it i have little white butterflies, i have a side table thats glass and above are two pictures. I want to re decorate. I run down the stairs and my mum is sat there watching tv in her pyjamas.

"Morning hun" my mum says as she turns around.

"Good night out?" I ask and plop myself next to her.

"Yeah how was your night?"

"Amazing, listen i was looking at my bedroom and i was wandering if i could redecorate because its so boring, if that was okay with you?" I ask and my mum looks at me and i cant read her expression.

"Of course but, your only here for a few more months" she says and i see her point.

"Yeah you're right" i say and get up and start walking up the stairs.

"No, hun, listen its just you have had that room since you were ten, i just like walking in the room and thinking about my ten year old baby girl" she says. "But i want you to decorate it, go for it" she smiles and nods.

"Thanks, i love you mum" i say and hug her and she says it too then leaves to watch tv again. I walk upstairs and grab my phone and dial Stiles number.

'Hello?' His voice says down the other line.

'Are you around today?' I ask my fingers crossed.

'Yeah when today?' He asks.

'Like now?' I say.

'On my way' then he hangs up. I put on some ankle boots that are suede. He is at mine within ten minutes i grab my bag and he waits for me outside his jeep. I walk towards him and then kiss him. He leans against the jeep and puts his hands on my back.

"Thanks for the box, you gave me an idea" i tell him and we get into the jeep. He looks at my dress and looks up at me.

"What?" I ask.

"That dress," he says "you wore that the day i had the panic attack, when you kissed me" and i look down at it remembering.

"And your hair was in the fishtail braid going down your back, and you had a pink mark around your neck from where Jennifer tried to kill you. And i remember how i couldn't breathe until you kissed me, its like i could see again, more clearly than before" i stare at him stunned.

"You must of payed close attention" i say.

"I liked you a lot" he says.

"Clearly"

"I still do, you're the one that didn't pay attention" he tells me.

"I am now" i say and i kneel on the sit and kiss him, i settle down and he starts the car. I play him a song called Hurricane which i found a while ago, i just didn't know who to play it to first.

"So whats your amazing idea? And where am i driving?"

"The biggest DIY store in town, and i'm redecorating my room" i explain and hold up my mums credit card. We drive in silence and i think i doze off but i'm not sure. We get out and Stiles gets a trolley.

"So i'm going for a creamy colour, i want an oak bed frame, i want to draw a tree on my wall, i need shelfs, curtains, light shade, drawers, desk, bedside table, vanity table, i'm not sure what else" i finish.

"Okay, are you having wallpaper?" He asks.

"Well no if i'm having a tree drawn on my wall" i tell him matter of factly. We look around and i pick out a bed frame thats dark oak wood, and it has bits with black patterns out of wire at the top end. We are looking at vanity tables when stiles asks,

"So when do you plan on doing all this? Like painting and setting it up?"

"After this, wanna help?" I ask he laughs then nods. I pick out drawers that are half the size of Stiles that are the same colour as my bed and the handles of the drawers are black circles and if you look closely at the detail on the handle are vines of leaves wrapping around it. My vanity table is the same colour but its basic, theres a stool that goes with it and a fairly big mirror. I buy curtains that have patterns of black flowers on and the background is cream. The light shade is simple, just beige. I buy picture frames that are black that have patterns on and i buy four of them, two in cream, two in black. My shelfs are black and have a filigree design. The paint is called 'creamy latte' which literally looks the exact colour of it and we buy a small dark brown paint for my tree. The price is a little expensive but we're well off so its okay.

"Do you think i made the right decision with my furniture?" I ask as we load the car with boxes, we walk over to 'home sense' where they sell cushions and money boxes and things like that.

"Defientley," he says "so why did my gift give you the idea?" He asks when i slide my hand into his.

"Well i looked at my dream catcher that hangs on my wall and i took a step back, and i thought how boring is my room? I have had it purple since i was ten, i feel like it was me when i was 16 but i've matured so much, its unreal" i say and Stiles grabs a basket and we look around the shop. I pick up a mirrored jewellery box, a round silver mirror and these super fluffy cream coloured cushions theres a cushion that stands out for me and i would over to it, its floral and the flowers are pink and blue.

"I used to have a dress just like this" i tell Stiles and he looks where i'm looking and picks it up, examining it.

"Nice print" he says and i put it in the basket. Finally i buy a fake pink flower and a white cuboid vase to finish the look off along with bed sheets. We load the jeep and it only just fits in.

"We should call into yours" i say.

"Why?" He asks, making a left so we can go to his house.

"You need old clothes for painting" i tell him and we pull into his drive way. We get out and i follow him into his room. He gets out black track suit bottoms and a black t shirt as well. I walk around his bedroom looking at his posters. He has one of new york at night with everything lit up and written over in white letters are 'dream big' i admire it. I take it off his wall and loads of sheets of papers come out. Its all my drawings of the nematon. I look at Stiles questionably and suck in a breath, "why do you have these?" I ask. He looks over just as he pulls the t shirt on, "oh uh" he says and briskly walks over and picks them up.

"I forgot they were there" he says and flicks through them. I ignore the fact that he has those, he used to be obsessed with me so it doesn't surprise me.

"Where did you get this?" I ask holding the poster card.

"Umm, i went on holiday to new york and from my balcony that was my view so i drew it and painted it and i got the quote printed on i used to live my life by it"

"You don't anymore?" I press on.

"I have everything i ever dreamt of" and i hope i don't blush.

"You don't wanna keep dreaming?" I ask walking closer to him.

"I do, but right now everything fits into place so perfectly, i don't want to do anything that ruins it"

"Everyone always does something that ruins it, its the way life goes" i tell him.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" He asks, i cant tell if he genuinely wants to know or thinks i'm hinting something.

"Its nothing bad, people just think they're doing something good but its not, and after its been done everything falls apart" i say and i'm stood close to him.

"Example?" He asks, sounding interesting not sounding like i offended him.

"When Aiden helped kill Boyd, that was it, i still loved him but i knew he was a bad guy" i tell him, not liking talking about my ex to my boyfriend.

"You can keep it if you want" he offers. I stick it back on his wall.

"Do you think you can draw me one?" I ask.

"Of what, new york?" He says and i sit on his bed one leg on one leg off.

"I went to paris when i was 14, and me and my mum went out on the nights, but this one night we went somewhere different, we went to a little restaurant right by the eiffel tower and it had an open garden roof seating thing, anyway we sat up there until it went dark, just me and mum, and we stood right on the edge and saw the tower all lit up, and i said to my mum 'i want to look at the stars all night, as a living but i'm not even sure thats possible to have that job' and she said 'you can do anything you want, shoot for the moon even you miss you'll land among the stars' and i remember thinking i can do anything i want to do, and i just felt like everything was going to fit into place perfectly," i say, Stiles is looking at me in that way that he does where his mouth is slightly parted and he doesn't look in love or shocked but he looks at me in admiration, i love it when he looks at me like that. I get up off his bed and walk over to him and link my hands around his neck. We're so close that when i speak my lips touch his, "do you think you could do that?"

"Of course" he says and he kisses me, a nice warmth spreads through my chest and all through my body, i never felt such a need towards somebody. I don't want him to pull away or for me to because of some sort of teasing game we have going on, this is real life and its what i want. We back towards the dresser and he lifts me up onto it, i think its easier for him so he doesn't have to bend his neck as much. We kiss for a while and i pull back, "we should go and do my bedroom" i say and i kiss him one last time then grab his hand and my bag then leave.

We get in and i show my mum all what i got and she seems impressed. We walk into my room with the paint and the sheets to cover my carpet.

"Where do we start?" Stiles says.

"We move the furniture into the spare room"

"Okay, lets start with the bed" he says, we spend half hour moving furniture to the spare room. We cover the floor a plastic sheet so we don't ruin the carpet. I put on a white bandeau underneath dungarees that come above my ankles, it has splats of paint on it from when we were decorating the hallway.

"Now what?" I say looking at the time and seeing its already 12, we'll be here all day and night.

"I think we should paint the wall that you're going to put the tree on" he says. The wall i decide on painting the tree on is the one opposite where my bed will be. We get out our new paint brushes and get to work. The first wall takes us half hour to paint, then an hour to dry.

"Do you want me to paint the other walls while you paint your tree?" Stiles says as i admire the wall.

"Why don't you work on that paris painting that i want?" I suggest.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that" he gets out paint and gets to work with a picture of paris at night on his phone to sketch out. I pencil out the tree and i'm proud of it. I get a fine brush and dip it into the chocolate brown paint and begin. I hear Stiles pencil draw then i hear him rub it out, and the process repeats. When i finish the tree i'm quite impresses with it, i step back and it looks really cool with the cream background.

"Do you like it?" I say as Stiles comes behind me and he links his arms around me from behind.

"I love it" he whispers in my ear. We stand there and i just close my eyes for a minute, smelling his aftershave.

"Hows the picture coming?" I ask him, turning my head slightly and his lips are right by my ear.

"Good, wanna see it?" He asks and kisses my cheek.

"No, i want to wait until its done, i didn't realise you could draw?" I say.

"Yeah, i just don't do it often, i didn't even know YOU could draw"

"I couldn't, not until i started drawing the nematon, something clicked" i tell him admiring my tree. He kisses the top of my ear lightly, he goes to the bottom, then to my cheek, my jaw and i turn around and kiss his lips. His lips are soft against mine and taste mint. He pulls back then says, "i have nothing to sit you on top of" and i laugh. I grab his hand and open my door then we walk to the spare room and shut the door, i think it slams a little loud but my mum doesn't come up the stairs. He lifts me up and puts me on my dresser and i laugh at the familiarness of it. He unclips the dungarees and it falls down, i'm wearing my bandeau and the bottoms of a dungaree, we kiss for ages and i get down from the dresser and we go on the bed. He's on top of me and he kisses my belly which flutters with every touch. I take his top off even though we're not having sex, but his body is nice to look at. I put my legs around his waist and he kisses my neck.

"Stiles" i sigh, not being able to help that.

"Lydia!" My mums voice interrupts us. I sit up Stiles getting off of me, and my mum is there with her jaw open.

"Umm" i say covering my bare belly.

"You were painting your room" she says looking at Stiles and he gets his shirt and pulls it over his head.

"We were taking a break" Stiles says.

"By having sex?!" She exclaims.

"No! Gees mum! Get out you could have knocked! Give me a life i'm eighteen! I have had boyfriends before i know what to do and what not to do!" I yell standing up, suddenly furious.

"I think you'll benefit if Stiles left" she says sternly.

"Well no! He's helping out with my room" i say defensively.

"Its fine, im out," he says and gets up "Lydia," he nods, "pleasure miss Martin" and he leaves. I rush down the stairs to let him out.

"Come back" i say holding his hand. My mum glares at me from the top of the stairs. "Just park a few blocks and i'll let you in, text me" and i shut the door on him. I storm up stairs and buckle the denim up and ignore my mother.

"Honey i'm sorry, its just i know i never minded it when you were with Jackson or Aiden, its Stiles, he's someone you want to cherish" she says but i slam my door shut feeling annoyed. After ten minutes Stiles texts me to let him in, i check out of my window and my mum is in the garden having a glass of wine, her earphones in, sunglasses on. I tip toe down the stairs and open the door, Stiles is stood there, his hair slightly ruffled.

"Hurry" i whisper and we run silently to my room. I look out the window and shes still there perfectly content, acting like she didn't just kick my boyfriend out.

"Isn't she going to be mad when she realises I'm here?" He asks and i just shrug then kiss him lightly.

"We need to get to work" i say quietly. We grab the paint and he works on one wall i work on the other occasionally watching my mum. When we're on our last wall i say,

"I don't have a step ladder, for the ceiling" i say. He looks up at it and his fingertips are about four inches away from the top.

"Shoulder ride?" He says, we finish off the cream and i get the white to coat my ceiling. I get on his shoulders and paint, falling down once or twice. When its done he puts me down, his hand is on the top of my thigh and i kiss him tenderly. His lips move when mine move, we are in sync. I hear footsteps walk up the stairs.

"Stiles!" I say and he looks wide eyed.

"Get in the closet!" I say.

"Your wardrobe is in the other room!" He whisper shouts.

"Behind the door!" I whisper and as soon as he gets there my mum knocks and i open the door not budging from the doorway.

"Hows it going?" She asks as if forgetting she just kicked my boyfriend out.

"Fine." I say.

"Do you need help?" She says.

"No, its okay, i'll do it by myself" i say and she leaves and not until she walks down the stairs and goes to the garden, i shut the door and Stiles is there laughing.

"What?" I ask.

"You're so funny when your blunt" he says and i push him laughing too. We wait for my walls to dry by making out and almost getting caught two times but when we're kissing this time none of us hear my mum until she speaks,

"I knew Stiles was here, thats why i kept coming up, funny to see you panic, i may have had a glass or two of wine, but i still know everything" she says and walks out. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I wonder why she kicked you out?" I say thinking.

"Maybe shes only okay with it because like she said shes had a few" he says and winks. I go over to him and hook my hands around the back of his neck.

"Wanna do something fun?" I say smirking.

"As always" he says holding my waist. I look down the hall into the spare bedroom.

"We need to dismantle the furniture" i tell him and he laughs. We go outside to my shed for hammers to dismantle the furniture. We have a hammer each and we took all the furniture outside and we're wearing sunglasses so nothing gets into our eyes and all my clothes, make up and shoes are in suitcases in the spare room. My mum leaves the garden to watch t.v and we make sure Prada doesn't come out. He takes the first swing and a piece of wood goes flying then i have a go, and so on. My hands are blistered and my arms ache afterwards, its 5 o clock, it took us hours to smash up the furniture. We load it into a crate and drive to the nearest dumpster, we empty the crate and drive home, by time we do that its 6.

"We need to set up the furniture" i say as we carry the boxes of furniture into my room.

"We should start with the bed" he says. We get to work and Stiles does a lot of swearing because he cant build it correctly, or occasionally hammers his finger by accident, i try to help but he asks to be left alone, so i just go on my phone.

"For god sake!" He lets out in frustration after a good hour of trying, he wipes beads of sweat off his forehead. I get up off the floor and come up behind him, i rub his shoulders as i stand on my tip toes.

"Take a break, i'll figure it out" i tell him, he sits against the cool radiator and shuts his eyes. I scan the instructions and pick up piece 'A' and 'B' and get the glue gun and gather the nails and hammer. I follow the instructions and its goes quite well. When i'm half way through it it gets complicated, Stiles is working on the picture of paris for me and i read the instructions again to understand, i have to use the hammer. I place the nail carefully and steady the hammer, as i pull the hammer downwards my grip loosens and i feel a sharp pain shoot across two of my fingers. I hammered my fingers. I yelp out before i can control it and bite my lip. The pain darts all around my two fingers and Stiles gets up and holds my hand examining it, concern wiped across his face, my fingers are already bruising blue and purple. I feel tears sting to my eyes, i wont let them fall, i've had pain worse than this.

"Shit" i whisper.

"You should have let me do the hammering parts" he says as he looks in my eyes, the pain vanishes and i see black veins reach the surface of his hand, he takes his hand in mine and then the veins are in his face, i look at him confused, he winces and looks really hurt. I pull my hand away abruptly and he looks at me.

"What were you trying to do! Kill yourself!" I say my voiced raised.

"No! I was trying to heel it! I've seen Scott do it" he says, almost oblivious.

"You looked like you were dying!" I say slapping him on his arm, i look at my finger, its still bruised and has a dull ache in it.

"We'll have to get some bandages" he says and we go down stairs to my kitchen and finds the first aid kit. He gets out two bandages and medical tape, and with a crease in his forehead, gently wraps the fabric around and secures it. I take a pain killer. We head upstairs and work.


	14. She can sing, and dance

**re updating the chapter! Made a lot of typos and got timing wrong, finishing off the next chapter so that will be updated either later on today or tomorrow! Love all your support guys!**

Stiles pov

My eyes slowly peel open, my back aches and i have drool down the left side of my cheek. Lydia is at my side her lips squashed against my neck where she was sort of in my lap. My eyes adjust to the dark, i feel for my phone and check the time, its 11:30pm. My tummy growls and thats when it hits me that none of us has ate since before we saw each other. My mouth feels dry and i'm desperate for a drink. I gently slide Lydia off of my lap but it doesn't go according to plan. As i'm letting her go she wakes up, her eyes wide open, gripping my arm. I can just make her out.

"Hey," i say, she almost looks frightened. "I didn't mean to wake you," and she releases my arm and relaxes a little, "i'm gonna head home" i say and just then her stomach grumbles really loud and she clutches at her stomach smiling slightly.

"Don't go home" she says through the dark.

"Okay, i wont" i tell her pulling an arm around her she rests her head on my shoulder, her breaths even, we stay like it for a while.

"Lyd?" I call out quietly.

"Yeah?" She says clearly.

"I'm hungry" i say and sigh.

"We could go to mcdonalds?" She suggests turning her head.

"Its not open" i say.

"The 24hour one is" she says and i hear the grin in her voice. She gets up and turns the lamp on which sits on the floor. Her bed is made which we're lent against, her drawers are made and theres a suitcase on the floor half full with clothes. She goes to the bathroom and comes out after a few minutes and pulls out a small grey jumper and pulls it over her head, she gets her converse and i put my shoes on as well. She grabs her pink bag and we tip toe down the stairs because her mum is in bed. We get out side and its freezing, Lydia is huddled up against me.

"Wheres your jeep?" She says, looking up chattering her teeth.

"A few blocks away" i say and she groans.

"We'll take my car" she says and walks over the drive to her car. We get in and the car seats are cold, i thought it would be warmer for a summers night. We drive there in silence with the noise of our tummies rumbling as our conversation. We get in and theres a few people in mcdonalds but theres no queue.

"How may i help you?" Says the cheery McDonald's server, she has bright pink eyeshadow to match her pink hair.

"I'll have a 20 nugget box, large fries, large coke," i say and turn to Lydia who's hand is linked in mine.

"I'll have the same" she says and i look down at her.

"Where are you gonna put that to?" I say poking her ribs she giggles and gets out her purse and pays. Our order is ready in a minute and we find a two seater right by the window. She eats a chip then swallows, in thought.

"I cant believe we've been dating for a whole month" she says dipping her chips into her ketchup like me.

"I know, its gone by fast" i say, taking a big gulp of my icy drink.

"What if we never knew Hayden? How would we have hooked up?" She says.

"Yeah, i wonder" i say smirking.

"I think i knew i loved you before" she says, like it doesn't mean anything.

"What do you mean?" I say looking up from my nuggets.

"When we kissed, when you had your panic attack, i was so shocked at myself for kissing you, but it was confusing," she says her eyebrows drawn close together, "i really liked Aiden, but when i kissed you it stirred something, then the day when bureau was in the school, we went back to yours and i was annoyed at myself for not getting my banshee hearings right," she says eating a chip, "and you told me you would go back to the school to prove it, you said 'you knew it, you felt it' but i wasn't thinking about the killer in our school, I was thinking of when we kissed and you looked at me, with this look that i love and you smiled and i just thought that maybe i loved you" she says and eats, its silent for a minute. She thought she loved me after the kiss? She doesn't meet my eye but i hear her heart isn't the normal steady pumping it usually is.

"So whats this look of mine then?" I say, trying to change the topic off of the supernatural times.

"You have two looks, this one where you have your mouth open, ever so slightly though, and your eyes just seem focused on me," she says, searching my eyes, i pray that i don't go pink, "then you have this other one where you smile a small shy smile, and your eyes don't shift there gaze, you look young when you do it" she says and shrugs.

"Do i look old now?" I say laughing.

"Just a bit," she says laughing to, "i think its the wrinkles" she says smiling. We don't talk just eat and when we're finished we don't hang around we just head home. We walk into her bedroom and its nice and toasty, she slides her converse off and climbs into her bed, her fluffy duvet on, she pats the space next to it and i crawl in. I don't even remember falling asleep.

. . .

I wake with pins and needles in my arm, a little over heated and Lydia's hot breathes on my ear, her legs are hooked around my waist and her hands are around my neck. I see her phone in her pocket and gently pull it out and check the time, its 10:30am, i put the phone back into her pocket and gently say her name to wake her up.

"Lydia" i say and her eyes open immediately, alert, like shes prepared for a fight. She sees me and smiles, shyly.

"We have to finish my room" she says turning her head examining the drawers that we put up. She gets up slowly out of the bed and stretches and i feel empty without her right by me.

"What a miserable day out there" she says as she pulls her blinds back, she yawns and heads into the bathroom.

"STILES!" my eyes open and shes in my face, "you cant stay awake while i brush my teeth and change clothes!" She says and i look at her clothes, boyfriend jeans on and a white see through top on. Its like she wears this stuff to torment me.

"Sorry, i was just shutting my eyes" i say, yawning she stands over me her arms folded.

"Jeez, we need to get you a mint" she says waving her hand in front of her nose and i pull her shirt and she loses balance and falls on top of me laughing. I kiss her and she pulls back acting grossed out.

"Dont even pretend you didn't like that" i say and she sits on top of me when I'm still led down.

"Who said I'm pretending?" She challenges, her eyes igniting with fire ready for anything. I hold her gaze for a while, just looking at her, admiring her. She kisses me lightly then climbs off of me. I groggily get out of bed and stretch long and hard.

"C'mon lets get my room done!" Lydia nags, dragging me to the box that contains her wardrobe. I hear a beep and Lydia checks her back pocket.

"Its Kira, want to meet up tonight, playing games" Lydia says looking up at me.

"Okay, thats random for a sunday isn't it?" I say examining the instructions of the wardrobe.

"Yeah but you know, all in good fun" she says and texts back a reply.

"Why don't i do the wardrobe, you can do your bedside table?" I suggest, she nods and gets to work without saying anything more. By the time its twelve all her furniture is put up and shes admiring it and putting things away while i paint the picture of paris for her.

"What time are we going to Kiras?" I ask getting a finer brush and dipping it in black paint for the quote.

"6, i think" she says her brow furrowed as she throws millions of nail varnishes away.

"Once i finish this I'm going to head home, so i can shower and get dressed" i say and she looks up and nods, she seems quiet today.

"Are you alright?" I ask dabbing the black paint onto the canvas thats about six inches long.

"Mhmm, just thinking" she says when she folds her clothes neatly into her drawers.

"About?" I enquire.

"About university, the future, my life once i get a job" Lydia says shrugging her shoulders.

"And your thoughts are" i ask.

"That I'm just wishing life away, i'm always looking forward to something and want it to come faster, like i want tonight to come faster, i want uni days to come quicker like i want out of beacon hills, you know?" She explains her forehead creased.

"Why do you want out of beacon hills?" I ask putting all my attention on her. She shrugs her shoulders and carries on. "Are you going to tell me?" I press on.

"Its nothing" is all she says and thats that. When its one o clock all her furniture is put up, her drawers and containers are full, her room looks great.

"Wow" Lydia says when we take a step back to admire it i nod in agreement.

"Listen i need to go" i tell her and we walk down stairs and out the front door.

"Bye Stiles" Lydia says and she kisses me softly then disappears behind the door, i walk in the gloomy day to my jeep and jump in it. The sky is cloudy which is odd when its coming up for our summer. As i drive home my mind flicks back to what Lydia said, 'i want out of beacon hills' what was that supposed to mean? Shes scared that something is going to happen again? Or does she honestly just hate the place? Then she has lost a lot of people who she was close with, or who she loved. I pull up outside my house and my dads home.

"Alright?" He says when i enter the kitchen, he has a cup of coffee in his hand and i newspaper.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be at the station?" I ask and pour my self a glass of juice.

"Well son, there hasn't been any accidents today or any murders so they told me to have the day off" and i realise for the first time in a while that he isn't wearing his uniform and he looks a little relaxed, he almost looks young.

"Oh, well great, we can spend the day together!" I say suddenly excited.

"My thoughts exactly"

"But at six i'm going around Kira's" i tell him.

"Thats okay, i can have the evening to myself," he says, "So lets go for pizza" we head outside after i've showered and changed and get into my dads car. We drive to the pizza place in silence and the sound of rain invading our hearing. We pull up outside and get a table. My dad picks up a menu and examines it.

"So hows things going with Lydia?" He asks, looking up.

"Good, the same as they were when we started dating really," i say placing my menu down "do you want to share a big pizza?" I ask changing the subject.

"Sure, " my dad says putting his menu down to, "so back to you and Lydia" he says and i throw my head back.

"What?" I say.

"Are you guys.." He trails off and i look at him wondering where he is going, "are you guys sexually active?!" He asks leaning in.

"Dad i-" i start replying but he cuts me off.

"I'm not saying this in a weird way, its just i saw you two the other day in your room, and i just wanted to make sure your being safe is all" he says, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes we are, so don't worry about that" i say nervously, scratching the back of my neck, feeling rather awkward. We order and our chatter drifts to Scotts mum, Melissa.

"So what about you and mama McCall?" I say taking a swig of fanta.

"What about us?" He says, i hear his heartbeat quicken, what is he hiding?

"You know, the flirting, the texting the unresolved thing between you too" i say laughing.

"Stiles," he says, "Melissa is a fantastic women, but your mother and i-" he says but this time i cut him off.

"Geez, dad! When are you going to move on, mum has been dead for ten years, i don't mean that harshly but if i have to move on from my own mother you can move on from your deceased wife! Just ask Melissa out to dinner!" I say throwing my hands in the air he looks at me, in shock.

"Yeah, no, yeah your right" he says and he looks down.

"Listen, i love mum to, but wouldn't she have wanted you to move on? See you look at someone else the way you used to look at her?" I say and the pizza arrives.

"Yeah but Stiles you've never been in love" he says and eats some pizza, i look at him in shock, does he never listen to me when i used to ram on about Lydia, you don't just have a crush on someone since you were 8 years old. I don't say anything though to save the argument.

. . .

I get changed once more into a three quarter lengthed top thats white with blue sleeves and a pair of chinos. Lydia pulls up outside my house and i get in her car. She smells of vanilla and shes wearing a black and white striped top and a black leather skirt with black high heels. I notice how little make up she has on, her eyelashes are long like usual, her eyebrows a little tinted, her face a bit bronzed, not really the everyday make up she wears. She has a necklace on thats silver with a small heart, its 3D and i see a clasp on the side, a locket. She makes a left and taps her fingers on the wheel.

"Whats the necklace?" I say, breaking our silence.

"Its this thing Allison got me for my 16th, it was my first birthday we were friends, it has a picture of us inside" she says sucking in a breath as if remembering. She pulls it off swiftly and the necklace collapses into my hand. I undo the clasp and open it, inside is a picture of Lydia with curls in her hair wearing a blue jumper laughing and Allison is next to her her arm around her wearing a purple long sleeved top with that bright smile of hers. I close it and hold onto it and when we pull up outside and i give it back to her, she gives me a smile which i cant quite read so i just nod at her and we get out. Lydia takes my hand as we walk up to Kira's house and we knock.

"Hey c'mon in" Kira says, shes wearing black long sleeved lacy top with a red skirt. I fist bump Scott and high five Liam, the girls share hugs.

"Whats the plan for tonight?" Lydia asks as she takes a seat next to me on the floor, in fact for some strange reason none of us are sat on the sofa.

"We agreed no films," Hayden says, "so its games and pizza and talking" she finishes looking around. Lydia turns her nose up at pizza which i find strange because only last night she was stuffing her face with chicken nuggets.

"Guys i don't want pizza either, i had it for lunch" i tell them.

"Indian?" Scott chimes in everyone likes the idea except Lydia. The pack are talking when i whisper in Lydia's ear, "whats wrong with you tonight? With the food i mean"

"Keep whispering in my ear and i'll do something you wont forget" she says with a smirk, my heart leaps a bit but i don't let it show so i just wink at her.

"Okay so we created this thing called the wheel of dares" Scott says, he brings out the biggest bit of card board i've ever seen, he attaches it to a tripod and demonstrates how it will be spun.

"Who's first?" Lydia says, sitting up and seeming more herself now.

"So we'll go clock wise, i'll spin first but for Kira, Kira will spin next but for you Lydia, then Lydia you spin for Stiles, Stiles spins for Liam, Liam spins for Hayden and Hayden spins for me, then once we've gone around once we'll start from Liam and then go that way round" Scott explains.

"Sounds great," i say, "before we begin anyone want a drink?" I say getting up. They all call out and i drag Lydia out into the kitchen with me, we get any drink we can find, j2o, coke, lemonade, ciders and beers, even though Lydia is the only one that can get drunk. We bring it all in and set it down with a bowl of almonds in. We settle down and the game begins.

"Okay, Kira..." Scott says as he spins the wheel and it eventually slows down and the bit of foam thats acting as the pointer lands on the section that reads 'take a shot of vodka' Scott reveals a big basket full off all different things, he reveals the vodka pours the cap up and Kira downs it without a moment of hesitation.

"Okay my go!" Lydia says clapping her hands, Kira gives the wheel a big spin then it slows and stops.

"Sing a song all the way through!" Kira says loudly. Lydia forces a smile and goes red.

"Ooh sing that song that you were singing when me and you hung out," Kira says "the one about being blue or whatever!"

"Ughh," Lydia lets out then she composes herself and smiles then says, "okay get the music" the music starts then she coughs and starts singing,

"Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so

You said your mother only smiled on her TV show

You're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope

I hope you make it to the day you're 28 years old

You're dripping like a saturated sunrise

You're spilling like an overflowing sink

You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece

And now you're tearing through the pages and the ink

Everything is blue

His pills, his hands, his jeans

And now I'm covered in the colors

Pulled apart at the seams

And it's blue

And it's blue

Everything is grey

[Alternative version:] Everything was grey

His hair, his smoke, his dreams

And now he's so devoid of color

He don't know what it means

And he's blue

And he's blue

You were a vision in the morning when the light came through

I know I've only felt religion when I've lied with you

You said you'll never be forgiven 'til your boys are too

And I'm still waking every morning but it's not with you

You're dripping like a saturated sunrise

You're spilling like an overflowing sink

You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece

And now you're tearing through the pages and the ink

Everything is blue

His pills, his hands, his jeans

And now I'm covered in the colors

Pulled apart at the seams

And it's blue

And it's blue

Everything is grey

His hair, his smoke, his dreams

And now he's so devoid of color

He don't know what it means

And he's blue

And he's blue

Everything is blue

Everything is blue

Everything is blue

Everything is blue

Everything is blue

His pills, his hands, his jeans

And now I'm covered in the colors

Pulled apart at the seams

And it's blue

And it's blue

Everything is grey

His hair, his smoke, his dreams

And now he's so devoid of color

He don't know what it means

And he's blue

And he's blue

Everything is blue"

She finishes and we all look at her in shock. Lydia has the sweetest voice and we never knew, never once was she off key and she just sang with her eyes closed, obviously not daring to see our reactions. I thought i was in a trance listening to her sing, i focused on the words and i focused on her voice. Everything went peaceful in my mind for a moment. How did we never know that she had the best voice ever? What other talents does she have?

"Lyds why did you never tell me you could sing?" I ask and pull her onto my lap. She shrugs her shoulders and laughs she pulls on her sleeve and covers her face, embarrassed. Then she whispers in my ear, "i can dance too"

"What song was that?" Hayden asks leaning froward.

"Colours, by Halsey" Lydia replies.

"Wow, i love that song" Hayden says.

"Okay! Your go Stiles!" Lydia says talking a swig of J20 she gives the wheel a big spin then returns in my lap. It lands on 'smoke a cigarette' Lydia's eyes widen in amusement.

"This should be fun!" She says grinning. Scott gets a cigarette and a lighter, i pop the cigarette between my lips and light it, Lydia focuses on the light, she doesn't take her eyes off of it. I suck in a breath as i take my first puff. I cough a little and i hold it away from me.

"A whole cigarette!" Lydia says laughing pushing my hand back by my mouth again. I smoke it all letting Lydia taking a puff or two, she says she loves it.

"Okay Stiles spin for me" Liam says, a bottle of cider in his hand, his head thrown back and resting on the wall, his arm around Hayden, he looks young. Which i know is stupid to say because he's seventeen but after all he's been through, he looks young again. I spin the wheel and it slows after a while and lands on 'put ice cubes in your pants for five minutes' we all burst out laughing, even Liam, Hayden rushes to get the ice cubes and pulls Liams trousers away from his waist she looks down and pours the bag in.

"Ahhhh" Liam cries out, laughing and crying, he fidgets for a moment and we start the clock, Liam spins a crappy spin for Hayden and shes dared with 'crack an egg on your head' reluctantly Hayden takes the dare and does it, she does it on her forehead so its easy to wipe off. Then its Scotts turn.

"Where nothing but your boxers for ten minutes" Hayden laughs and Scott doesn't hesitate and strips, his two black bands on his arm now visible, a picture of a mask on his left rib. Kira kisses him and slides her hand down his chest, laughing. The dares go on for hours, its 10 before we decide to order food.

"Im in for Chinese" Scott says, raising a hand, now in his clothes

"Yeah i don't want anything so just order for you guys" Lydia says taking a gulp of water. Once we've ordered we decide to play spin the bottle.

"So the rules are," Scott says coming in with an empty wine bottle, "it goes, kiss on the cheek, peck, then snog" he says we look at him a bit confused.

"So say for example it landed on me an Kira once i would kiss her cheek, then if it happened to land on me and her again it would be a peck, then a snog, and so on, but if it landed on me and Lydia its a kiss on the cheek, then if it landed on me and Kira it would be a kiss on cheek, its almost like you have to work your way up on the kissing ladder" Scott explains and we all understand.

"How far does it go?" Lydia asks.

"However far you want it to," Scott says smirking, "okay my go first" it spins and lands on me. Oh god. The girls laugh until they cry and Liam laughs to. He walks over to me and fist bumps me then says, "i love you man" and plants a kiss on my cheek, great. Kira goes next and lucky for her it lands on Scott so its a kiss on the cheek. Then its Lydia's go, she spins it. It lands on Liam so she kisses his cheek and sits back by me. I spin the bottle and it lands on Lydia, i kiss her cheek lightly then she moves her head so we kiss with our lips until the pack are grossed out. Liam spins the bottle and it lands on Lydia, this means a peck. They kiss like its nothing and carry on. I get a kiss from Kira.

"My go!" Lydia says cheerfully. It lands on Hayden and its the first girl on girl. When it gets to Hayden it lands on Lydia again. They peck and Laugh so hard after its finished, i think they know me and Liam are enjoying this. It goes around again and it lands on Hayden and Lydia, they have to snog. Hayden and Lydia laugh then there lips touch and they seem in sync with one another, Lydia has one hand on her face and Hayden has her hand on Lydia's waist, after a minute they pull away and sit down. Lydia snuggles up to me and the door bell rings. Liam and Hayden answer the door and bring the food in, i offer some food to Lydia but she just picks at some noodles and leaves it.

When we finish we just talk and drink and its nice. I find myself start wanting a cigarette, i take one outside and sit on the step that leads from the kitchen to the garden and light the cigarette. I take a few drags and look up at the stars. I think about my mum. How her last few months were a bit crazy. I think about how she would kill me if she knew i was smoking or what she would make of all this supernatural crazy stuff. I also think about how bad i want my dad to find love. I hear the door open and i smell the familiar vanilla scent to know that its Lydia. She sits down next to me and hooks her hand onto my arm, sinking closer to me. She kisses me neck, lingering there for a moment.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks leaning her head on my shoulder and i take a puff of my cigarette.

"My mum" i say, not feeling as embarrassed as i used to saying that, as if people would think I'm weak. Lydia stays quiet for a moment then speaks up, "what about her?"

"About how much i want her to meet you" i say softly, tears stinging in my eyes.

"I want to meet her too" She says.

"When we have moments where everything seems perfect, or where we just laugh, thats the moments i want her to see" i tell her.

"She does see them, even though you don't realise it but shes watching, she will always be watching" she says gently taking my cigarette in between her two fingers and taking a long drag.

"Or i wish that she could hear you sing, or hear your laugh, or see your smile, or see how happy you make me" i say, feeling a sudden want towards my mother.

"Do you think you'll live forever?" She ask almost changing the subject.

"Yeah, unless i take a bullet in between the eyes, or starve," i say feeling glum, "i don't think i can accept the fact that i wont ever see my mum again" and i blink away the tears.

"I don't think that I can handle being the only one dead in the group" Lydia says, thick with emotion,

"You'll get to see Allison again" i say, she stays quiet for a while then i say, "I'm sorry"

"You don't have to be," she says kissing me lightly, "i still talk to her" and i look at her expectantly, "you do?"

"Yeah, not in a crazy way, just in a 'i know shes still there' kinda way" she says, and she shrugs her shoulders.

"She would still be here you know?" i say.

"Yeah, i like to think shes still with us" she says and her hands go to her necklace and grips it for a while. I think about Allison, how she used to invite me out to go on outings with her and Scott, how she got Lydia to go to winter formal with me.

"I wonder what she would think about me snogging Hayden," she says, "can i have the rest of this?" She asks, taking a drag on the fag. I nod.

"I don't know what Allison would have thought, but i thought it was sexy," i say kissing her ear, she links her fingers with mine and snuggles close to me, "oh and i don't want you to addicted to them" i say to Lydia gesturing to the cigarette.

"Oh its fine, i just smoke for social events, or used to anyway" she says, blowing out smoke rings. She finishes the cigarette and kisses my jaw, working her way to my lips. Wow she knows how to tease me.

"I was thinking," she says fiddling with the bandage on her fingers, "i might get a tattoo" she says looking at the stars.

"Of what" i ask.

"I'm not sure, something special to me, maybe the triscallion, i don't know," she says, "can i ask you a question?"

"Of course" i say looking at her.

"Do you think we'll ever encounter another supernatural monster?" She asks, her eyes a little wide.

"There could be a chance" i tell her truthfully.

"I just don't want to get bad again" she says quietly.

"What do you mean?" I ask, turning all of my attention on her.

"I used to self harm" she says finally breathing out, staring straight out, into the darkness.

"What why?" I say feeling concerned.

"Everything got too much, after i saw the alpha at the video store, i just realised that i wasn't meant for a normal life," she says still staring out, "it was the first time i cut over the supernatural world"

"You cut before?" I ask, she nods then sucks in a breath.

"When we were twelve," she speaks up, "every girl in our school had fingered themselves, and when they found out that i had never done it they started to tease me, so i went home and fingered myself, i didn't orgasm, i was disgusted with myself that i did it, i could have just lied, so i cut myself," she says, she looks at me and she looks worried, "don't look at me in a different way now, your the only person who knows" she says.

"I wont," i say, "so you never reached your climax?" I ask.

"No, when i started to get sexually active i never used to orgasm over penetration so when i was with you i was scared, but every time we've slept together i climaxed, so thanks i guess" she says and laughs, looking at my lips.

"I guess I'm that good then ?" I ask her joking.

"Yeah," she says and bites her lip, "I'm not even just saying that" she says then kisses me tenderly.

"I haven't cut since the dread doctors" she says and pulls her sleeve up revealing faint scars that i never noticed before. I kiss each scar then place a kiss on her lips, she stares at me for a while then speaks, "right i need to get home, are you catching a lift with me or Scott?"

"Scott, he's staying at mine" i tell her and she says goodbye to everyone and then leaves.


	15. Find a pattern

**sorry for the long update, i've been ill so i haven't been feeling up to writing, this chapter is also quite short but i'll try to make the next one longer! Thanks for the reviews 3**

Chapter 15

Lydia's pov

I get in and place the keys on the table, my mums in bed so i just go to my room. I sit down for a moment thinking about what a great night it was. I strip off into my underwear and look in the mirror as I'm about to get my pyjamas out of the drawer. I'm not bone skinny or anything but i feel like i've put on a little weight, although people would probably disagree. I think of the food i've been eating lately, wow i need to change, i think to myself. I put on my pyjamas and slip into a heavy sleep.

My alarm frightens me and my eyes sting from tiredness. I get up and get showered and brush my teeth skipping breakfast. I get dressed in a white long sleeved top thats tight and dips a little low at the back, i wear high top denim shorts that have rips in and wear a pair of gold flats. I keep my make up basic, contour my cheeks, coat my lashes. My hair hangs in beachy waves. All of a sudden a really want a cigarette so i sneak into my mums room and take a couple along with a spare lighter. I make my way downstairs and theres breaking news on the t.v as my mum watches. The headlines read 'So Say Ex Lover Caused This Woman Into a Coma' strange, i think, but dismiss it because i need to get to college. I get in the car and roll the windows down, the hot day overwhelming. I get into college and notice Stiles, talking in deep conversation with the pack. I creep closer trying to hear what they are saying but cant quite make it out. I hear the word hallucinate and coma, thats all. My mind flicks back to what i saw this morning on the news, the headlines. My heart sinks for a moment, the only thought i can process is supernatural, and it makes sense. No, no, i think to myself, they would have told me, of course they would have, i dismiss the thought for now, you can think about it tomorrow i think to myself. I approach them and they continue to talk as if what i heard had nothing to do with the supernatural or if it mattered if i knew.

"Hey" i say as i reach them, Stiles slides his hands into mine, i look at him and he smiles, maybe they'e not hiding anything.

"Who has a free first?" I ask.

"Me" Stiles says.

"Great" i say smirking at him.

"Right we gotta run" Scott says and walks to lessons with Kira.

"Wanna sit out on the field?" I ask Stiles, he nods and we walk far down and sit down, I reveal the cigarettes and pass one to Stiles. I light mine and light his, i sit cross legged breathing smoke into my lungs. We sit in silence for a while before he says, "Are you getting addicted to these?"

"Of course not" i say, smirking, its clear i'm in denial, i lean back on my elbows breathing out smoke rings.

"How do you do smoke rings?" Stiles asks, watching my lips form the O shape.

"Okay so take a puff," i tell him, "then when you breathe out make your mouth into an O shape, and blow out, but don't blow to much smoke out otherwise that ruins it"

He attempts it but fails i laugh at him.

"No, like this" i say demonstrating, i make one smoke ring then his lips are on mine, i kiss him back, hard, a sudden passion taking over me. I sit on his lap so i dont have to lean forward and try to close an gap there is between us.

"Miss Martin and Mr Stilinski! What are you doing" a voice screams. I cringe at the voice, its our head teacher, shit. I slowly slide off of Stiles lap and then i notice the cigarette in my hand, "Detention after school, the both of you, in the library!" Our head teacher, Miss Hannon screams, "and put that out no smoking on college grounds!" she shouts then walks off, tripping over her high heels.

"I hope you weren't doing anything tonight" i say with a light laugh looking at Stiles.

"Yeah, i wasn't so don't worry" he says laughing.

"Wanna know something?" I ask Stiles and he looks at me, "i've never been in a detention" i say and smile stiffly.

"What?!" He says laughing, faking shock.

"Hey, i could be badass if i wanted to" i tell him smirking.

"Oh i know" he says, laughing.

"One time i stole some mints from the corner shop" i say, trying to act hard.

"What?!" He says, faking surprise.

"Yeah," i say nodding, then laughing, "but my mum found out so i had to take them back" i say laughing. I lie down on the grass for a bit and so does Stiles and he just plays with my fingers. Im not sure how long we stay like that. I check the time and my class starts in five minutes.

"Stiles, my lesson starts in a bit, do you have anything now?" I ask.

"Yeah, i have law" he says, we get up dusting off little pieces of grass off of our clothes. We make our way up to the classrooms.

"Hey Lydia," stiles says, gripping my wrist stopping me from walking, i turn and look what he's looking at theres a poster thats red and has the words 'Variety&Talent' "you should audition" he says, i look up at him, eyes wide, why would such a ridiculous idea cross his mind?

"I..i don't know, Stiles, i have to audition, and they want a performance for each talent, for the auditions and the actual performance if i'm put through" i say, my palms sweaty.

"Lydia, i've never seen you dance, but I'm sure that your amazing, and i've heard you sing, you made me calmer inside when you sang yesterday" Stiles tells me, i shrug my shoulders still thinking.

"Its risky" i say, biting my lip.

"Well think about it, i personally think you should do it" he says.

"Fine, i'll think about it," i say rolling my eyes, he smirks because he knows he's convinced me. We walk to our lessons, going separate ways.

I don't focus much, my mind goes back to the show, what if i regret not auditioning? What if i regret auditioning? Okay, okay concentrate, i order myself. whats the harm with writing my name down? It could also be a back up plan in life, becoming famous, i almost laugh at myself for thinking that. If psychology fails then i have something to fall back on. The bell goes after my double and i find Scott at lunch. I take this as a chance to ask him about what i saw on the news this morning what i might have overheard between the pack this morning. We sit down at a table, waiting for the others.

"So did you see that thing on the news?" I say to Scott as i take a drink of water.

"What thing?" He asks, his eyes immediately meeting mine, a little wider than usual.

"Something about a coma, lover, i cant really remember the headline" i say, staring blankly at him.

"Yeah, i, uh, don't know anything about it" he says, looking around nervously.

"Your lying to me," i say, and he snaps his gaze back to mine, "is it something supernatural?" I ask, my voice lowered a little. He stays quiet for a bit, searching in my eyes, he nods. My heart sinks.

"Well, uh," i say coughing, "what is it? Have you found anything?"

"All we know is that it induces people into a coma" he says and i swallow thickly.

"What about the news? It said ex lover" i say, leaning forward.

"We're working on it" he says, scratching his head.

"So were you like not going to tell me?" I say, a little hurt.

"We were, just not now," he says, "Stiles told me about how you used to self harm and he just didn't want you to get bad again"

"Why are you worrying about me when you and your best friend could be having another bust up because of the supernatural" i say, leaning forward pursing my lips, not quite believing what i said, how i must of hit a sore spot with Scott. His eyes stay locked with mine for a moment, his lips in a a straight line then he speaks, "believe me i got an eye on him". I stare at him for a while, then i see Stiles plopping himself next to Scott, indicating the conversation is over. I stay still for a while and Kira joins us, taking the seat next to me.

"Im going to get food, anyone coming?" I say getting up, trying to find my purse in my bag.

"Yeah, i'll come" Stiles says and follows me up to the line. He wraps his arms around me and i lean back into his chest, i turn my head slightly so that i can talk, "Scott told me" i say.

"Told you what?" He says, taking my arm and turning me to face him.

"About," i say, looking around to see if anyone can earwig, "the incident, about the supernatural"

"Oh that" he says, scratching the back of his neck.

"Why was there something else that i don't know about?" I ask, curiously.

"No, no, uh, what do you think we should do?" He says, as the line shortens.

"Nothing we can do, we just need to wait, for some sort of pattern, because, lets face it what supernatural creature doesn't have a pattern" i say and then its my turn and order a fruit salad, Stiles gets a plate of cheesy nachos.

"What do you mean a pattern?" He asks, walking back toward the table.

"Lets start with the alpha, Peter, he killed people that had something to do with the Hale house fire, the Kanima killed everyone from the 2006 swim team, the darach had groups, virgins, guardians, so on and so on" i say finally reaching the table.

"Whats this?" Kira asks, but i see Scott give Kira a knowing look that probably explains it all.

"The supernatural do things in patterns, right? So we have to wait for it to put a few more people into comas before we can really guess what this thing is" i say. I open up the salad and dig in, everyones silent for a while.

"Maybe we should gather the information we already have" Kira says, grabing a piece of scrapped paper and pulling out a pen from her pocket. She writes down coma and woman.

"Thats all we know?" I say, a little to loud. They look at me and then Kira writes down, lover. I lean back for a moment, thinking.

"What if it has something to do with lust?" I say, thinking aloud, "the lover bit makes sense right? What if this woman was still in love with her ex" i look around at the pack and they all look at me, there brows furrowed in thought.

"But why would her ex put her in a coma?" Scott asks, "how would he do that?"

"It wasn't actually her ex" Stiles mumbles. I look at him, a thrill running through my body that happens every time we figure something out.

"So someone was pretending to be..."i say slowly, "so it has to be a sort of trickster" i say and tap my chin.

"Could it be like a fox?" Kira asks, "I'm a vixen so my parents could know something about it"

"It could well be a fox" i say.

"What else could it be?" Scott asks, as if i know the answer.

"If i knew that we wouldn't be stuck here talking about this thing instead of killing it" i say sarcastically, my lips curling, so is Scotts. Stiles tries to stifle a laugh but fails miserably, so we just laugh for a while, laughing at my sarcasm is better than stressing over the supernatural.

I finish off my salad and our conversation just drifts from whatever the creature could be to the variety and talent show.

"I think that Lydia should audition" Stiles says, shoving a handful of nachos into his mouth. I bury my face in my hands feeling myself burn up.

"Yeah! You should, you have an amazing voice! And you dance so well" Kira says, smiling.

"Guys its EMBARRASSING!" I say laughing.

"Once we find you a singing arrangement and dance piece it will be fine!" Kira says, i rest my chin on my hand thinking for a moment. This could either be a good thing or a bad thing.

"What if your lying to me" i say, laughing, although i've heard myself on record and i was pleasantly surprised. Stiles smirks then grabs a pen and runs, i sit confused for a moment and then i realise what he's doing, he's signing me up for it. I run after him but he's too fast. I make it to him just as he's wrote my first name and i jump on his back trying to grab the pen from him. He manages to scribble Martin on there and it hits me that theres no backing out. I slide down from his back half laughing half trying to be mad.

"God i hate you" i say, shaking my head smiling, he looks at me smiling goofily. He puts his hand on my back and pulls me into a kiss. I put my hand up to cup his cheek, and we kiss until we're breathless. I pull back and our foreheads touch and we just breathe heavily for a moment. Then i laugh and push him back.

"Your an idiot" i say, walking away from him, not helping myself from smiling.

"I'm an idiot who you fell for" he says, taking my hand, i try to give him a stern look but i end up laughing. We sit back down and Scott and Kira are still talking about the show, so i allow myself to tune out for a moment. Now that my name is down theres no pulling out, so, the auditions are...when are the auditions? I give myself i mental note to check out when auditions are. I have to pick a song, easy, think of a dance, not so easy. During detention i cam look up some dance ideas, learn some lyrics, it should be fine. My palms sweat thinking of the performance so i try to let my mind drift from that but the on,y thing that goes around my skull is whatever this supernatural thing is. The bell rings loudly and I'm snapped out from my thoughts.

"See you in detention" Stiles says, smiling, then as i walk away he slaps my ass. I scream slightly at the shock then end up laughing as i hit Stiles on the arm.

I go to my last lessons which drag and when I'm ready to leave i remember the detention. I hope its only a half hour one. I head into the library and Stiles is sat down, already looking at the clock. Theres no one else in here not even the teacher. He pulls a seat out for me and i take it, sensing a long hour or so.


	16. Detention

this **chapter gets a little mature, so be warned, and i've never wrote anything like this so im sorry if its rubbish! Thoughts are** **apreaciated, this is probably the last update until after christmas so, have a good one guys and eat lots of chocolate! Love ya'll.**

Stiles pov.

Lydia taps her pointed beige nails on the table in the library as we wait for the teacher. Lydia gets up and wanders and i stare at the clock, its been ten minutes and no teacher is here, rightfully i could just get up and leave, but i don't think Lydia wants to get into any more trouble. I get up too and look at the book shelves, scanning the books for anything that might interest me. I find Lydia in the maze of book shelves and when she sees me she smirks.

"What?" I ask, approaching her.

"Nothing" she says and shrugs her shoulders, she tugs at my shirt and i kiss her, her hands sliding up my torso. My hands find her waist and she tries pulling my top off.

"what are you doing?" I say, pulling back looking at Lydia. Shes panting and has a glint of something in her eye although i'm not sure what. Lust maybe?

"what do you mean?" She says.

"we're in school" i say, laughing slightly.

"I know" is all she says and then smiles, her lips go back on mine and i take her shirt off, her bra is white and lacy, with a little bow in the middle. Shes sweaty and guides me to a table, the table is behind some shelves and she leans her bum on it and then pulls me down to her lips. I feel her tonuge trace my lips so i lift her up and put her down on the table. Im not to sure where this is going, but neither of us are stopping it, i pull back heaving for breath. Lydia looks at me, some of her hair sticking to her forehead. She fiddles with the button on her shorts then unclasps it, i pull the shorts off and kiss her leaning forward.

"Stiles" she sighs into my lips.

"yeah?" I say, kissing her neck, tracing patterns on her side with my hands that make her shiver.

"Touch me" she says, i pull back and look at her, we've done oral before but never this.

"Are you sure?" I ask, recalling our conversation from last night, she nods biting her lip, i move her thin panties to a side, they're soaked right through. I run a long finger along her throbing core, which causes her to moan which makes me even more turned on. I press one finger in side, and she sighs, i start at a slow pace, but ten seconds later she begs for more. I place two fingers in, and pump faster, her body arches inwards, and i see a sweat line in between her boobs.

"Stiles" she moans, and her nails trail down my shoulders, i go even faster and add an extra finger in and she throws her head back and then she comes. She looks pleasntly surprised that she orgasmed, and she kisses me. She kisses my neck and chest, then i hear faint footsteps.

"Someones coming" i say, i grab Lydias shorts and top and she throws them on, she quickly fans herself with her hand to get rid of any noticable sweat thats on her face. She sits down next to me, smirking at what we did. Miss Hannon walks in with her eyebrows raised.

"follow me children" she says, and turns on her heel. I raise my eyebrows at Lydia,imitating our head teacher. Lydia covers her mouth with her hand to conceal a smile.

"You'll be cleaning out the janitors closet" she says, not bothering to turn around. I lean down by Lydias ear and whisper, "i'll do you so good that you will be screaming my name in your sleep" she whips her head around, her chest already rising and falling rapidly.

"you bet your ass you will" she says smirking. We reach the closet and as soon as i hear Miss walk off, i press Lydia to the door and start kissing her. Her hands grip onto my neck, and i kiss her hard. Her lips find there way to my jaw and her hands slide down my jeans for a breif moment then glides her hands up my front.

"Do you um," she says, as i kiss her neck, "have a uh," she says as she tries to compose herself, but im distracting her to much which makes me smug, "condom?" She asks eventually.

"wallet" i say, as i kiss down her neck, biting gently at her collar bone, then kissing it, then licking it to create a hickey. She fumbles into my pocket and gets the condom out of my wallet. She takes my top off and i take her shorts off, abrubtly she pulls away turns around and makes sure the door is locked. She unbuttons my shorts and i step out of them and she gets out of her shorts. We stand looking at each other for a moment, our breaths really heavy. Then Lydia jumps into my arms, her legs locked around my waist and she kisses me with so much passion that it feels surreal. She leans back on the boxes we're supposed to clear out and they all tumble down, making a mess. Lydia pulls back and we both look at it.

"Oops" Lydia says and smiles, then we're kissing again. I hover over her, as we're lead down on the boxes. I press my hardness inside of her, a little unexpectedly which causes a small squeak from her, but her eyes roll to the back of her head as shes in pure bliss. I move at a steady pace, feeling amazing, her hands scratch down on my shoulder and she moans loudly, i'm close to coming but i refuse to come before she does so i hold back, i go in all the way, then go out until only the tip of me is inside her then i do it again teasing her.

"Stiles" she says, as she wraps her legs around my waist even tighter than before, i go in harder, faster and she starts moaning.

"I'm so close," she manages before she comes, "uhhhh" shes released and then i come about ten seconds after. We lie there, in our sweat, next to each other breathing rather loudly.

"I love you" She whispers in my ear then she starts getting up, but i hold onto her wrist and she turns back then i whisper.

"I love you too"

"i know you do" is all she says, and she gets dressed, i lie there smiling for a moment, not sure if i'm smiling at what happened or if she loves me. Even though shes said it before but it makes me go crazy every time. I eventually get dressed and we start sorting through the boxes.

"I can tick something off my bucket list" Lydia says smiling as she stacks cleaning supplies on a shelf.

"And what is that?" I ask.

"To have sex in a janitors closet, in college, with Stiles" she says laughing.

"thats really on your bucket list?" I ask, not actually sure if she was Lying.

"No you ass," she says, slapping my arm, "but having sex in school or college was Defientley on that list" she says with a wink. Then i realise how i never ever intended to do anything like that in my life, let alone it be with Lydia Martin. Our detention actually flies by, and i'm surprised that we even finish what we need to do because we always end up just making out. And of course we had sex.

. . .

"Wanna catch a ride home with me?" I ask Lydia as we walk in the car park.

"As much as i would love to Stilinski," she says with a charming smile, "i bought my own car and i cant just leave it here"

"please, you can pick it up in the morning" i beg.

"Stiles i cant," she says laughing, "i know i'm amazing but i have plans with Kira and Hayden tonight"

"can i come?" I ask hopefully.

"Awe, babe," she says mockingly cupping my cheek with her keys in her hand, "we're only picking out the stuff for the variety show"

"oh yeah, auditions are in two days" i tell her, scratching the back of my neck.

"Its what?!" She says, stopping in her tracks, "i thought it was in like a week" she whines, stomping her foot.

"Awe babe," i say copying her words, "it'll be fine" i tell her laughing.

"Oh god, Stiles!" She half yells half laughs the words out, "i need you too meet me at my place, with Scott and Liam" she says, kisses me then rushes off to her car. I get in my jeep and head home, i call up Scott to tell him about Lydias.

"Scotty?" I ask down the phone.

"yeah"he replies.

"we're all going Lydias, i'll be at yours in about ten minutes" i tell him.

"got it" he says and then the line cuts off. I shower and get dressed in a grey tracksuit and head off to pick Scott up. I can't seem to wipe the smile off my face, not after what happened at college. Scott gets in my car and looks at me straight away.

"dude you smell like sex" he says, laughing. I put my middle finger up to him and carry on driving, tapping the steering wheel. I feel Scott staring at me, it makes me slightly awkward.

"What?!" I say turning to look at him.

"Why DO you smell like sex" he says.

"because me and Lydia had sex in college" i murmur under my breath.

"dude!" Scott half shouts half laughs, "i didnt know you had it in ya" i shake my head laughing too. We continue to drive mostly in silence. We pull up and Kiras car is outside, we knock on the door and we hear laughing inside. They don't come to the door so i knock again louder. Lydia runs to the door and opens it, shes dressed in jogging bottoms that are blackish grey, and a tight black vesty top that allows me to see her belly button. She smiles at me and tucks her hair behind her ear, i notice that gold braclet that im sure i got her for her birthday. We walk in and Scott heads through the living room. Lydia gently presses me against the door and kisses me tenderly. Our tounges dancing together. I pull back and hold her bare waist.

"you look really good in that" i tell her, she pecks my cheek then drags me into the living room. Everyone is there except from Liam, was i supposed to pick him up?

"wheres liam?" I ask as i take a seat on the sofa, Lydia sitting right next to me.

"His mum is bringing him" Hayden tells me, filing her nails.

"Okay guys, this is the plan, obviously once Liam is here," Lydia begins, "i called up the local gym and they have a spare dance studio available for tonight, that has a stage, speakers everything, so we're gonna head down there for me to practise" she says, looking out of the window for Liam. She gets a bag and puts her ipod in there, her lead, water, CD's, loads and loads of CD's. The door bell rings and i go to answer it and let Liam in.

"Liam great your here! Lets go go go people!" Lydia shouts. We all leave the house Lydia pushing everyone out.

"Listen, my car is at mot because im getting a new one so, we all have to spread out in Stiles jeep and Kiras car" Lydia says. Me, Lydia and Scott go in my jeep and the rest go in Kiras car and meet at the studio. We walk into the large room, with mirrors for walls Lydia chucks her bags and keys down and starts running around the room like a child. As everyone piles in i chase after Lydia and pick her up so shes sitting on my shoulder.

"Stiles!" She laughs as i spin her around on my shoulder. She falls into the fireman lift and shrieks as i run with her over my shoulder.

"put me down!" She says still laughing, i put her down gently and her hair is a little messy and her eyes are sparkling with excitement. She laughs then hugs me, her arms tight around my neck and my arms around her waist. She pulls back a moment, looking serious then says, "i'm glad i fell for you" then she breaks off our hug and sorta skips off and laughs about something with Kira. After about ten minutes of just messing around we finally get down to business.

"What song are you thinking of singing for your audition?" I ask, as she sits in my lap, and i fiddle with her fingers.

"not a clue, maybe something powerful if i want them to put me through to the actual thing" she says, shrugging her shoulders. We try a few songs out but she doesn't 'connect' with them.

"Ooh wait!" Hayden says loudly as she scans the back of a CD, she puts it in the CD player and it starts off slow, then i recognise the song, 'Ain't got you' by Alesha Keys. Lydia nods her head, hums along.

"Okay, okay yeah maybe i can work with this" she says, clicking her fingers, "okay restart the song" she gets up and moves her neck side to side, she starts singing the first verse.

"okay stop the music" she says, and Hayden stops it, "my voice sounds husky"

"husky?" I say.

"yeah husky when i start off," she says and coughs, "some people live for the fortune" she starts singing and shakes her head, "its not right"

"what about," Kira says, tapping her chin looking at the back of a CD to look at the songs, "Pixie Lott?" She suggests.

"isn't that a bit old?" I say.

"yeah, but they might want a song they forgot about," Kira says, "remind them of the music"

"okay, i'll try it, wait what song is it?" Lydia says.

"cry me out" Kira replies, Hayden finds the track and presses play.

"I got your emails you just don't get females now do you?" She starts singing, nice and sweet, in tune with the music. She paces the room and continues her eyes closed, when it comes to the chorus her voice just gets better.

'You'll have to cry me out

You'll have to cry me out

The tears that will fall mean nothing at all

It's time to get over yourself

Baby, you ain't all that

Baby, there's no way back

You can keep talkin'

But baby, I'm walkin' away'

"was that good?" She asks, her eyes squeezed shut.

"amazing" i tell her, everyone agrees. She opens her eyes, slowly, then jumps and down.

"i found a song!" She shouts, we all laugh and she laughs with us.

"Okay now a dance" Liam says, rubbing his head, clearly bored. Lydia nods.

"Do you have a song for that?" I ask as she sits down by me.

"yeah, read all about it, Emeli sandai?" She says, "i got SOME idea of what to do"

"okay, it only has to be thirty seconds doesn't it?" I say.

"yeah, so it should be easy peasy" she says.

. . .

Three hours later and Lydia is dancing contemporary, the rest of us sat on the stage not watching her as she ordered, playing a guessing game. But i kept a close eye on her. Her hair is wet with sweat, her forehead shining. She moves sharply, quickly, not making a mistake. I slowly get off of the stage, and walk towards her. She stands in front of the mirror, breathing heavily, she watches me then closes her eyes. I kiss her jaw from behind and she sighs, she turns around to face me and leans her head on my shoulder.

"you okay?" I ask her, placing my hand on her waist, her skin is hot and sticky.

"Yeah" she says, but her voice cracks.

"whats wrong?" I ask her pulling back so i can look at her in the eyes.

"i dont know Stiles, i dont know if i can do this"

"of course you can" i say, seeing the tears form in her eyes.

"Its easier said than done" she says, her eyes not meeting mine.

"of course it is" i tell her and she looks at me, her eyebrows drawn together, "isn't that the point of this? Pushing yourself and finding new talent"

"i suppose" she says, sniffing.

"Its been a long day, we haven't eaten, your'e probably just tired and need something to eat okay?" I tell her.

"okay"

"why dont you show us what you have?" I tell her she nods and i get the pack seated in front of her. She shakes her wrists and ankles, and the music begins. It skips to the chorus and she begins. Her legs and arms move swiftly, she leaps and spins and doesn't miss a beat. The dance may only go on for thirty seconds but the way she performs, she makes it infinite. She finishes breathing heavy, her cheeks rosy pink, sweat soaked. We all clap and she looks embarrassed for a breif moment, then mockingly bows and laughs.

"are we done here?" Liam says.

"wait, theres something we need to tell you" Scott says, we all form a circle.

"what is it?" Hayden asks, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Something else is happening again, like supernatural" Scott says, Hayden puts her head in her hands and i see Lydia look down at her lap.

"We're not sure what it is, or if its even supernatural, all we know is that it induces people into comas, and that it may or may not have something to do with lust" Scott says.

"if that is true, sren't we all in danger?" Lydia says, "we're all in love, or have someone who we love being with" She says, looking up from her lap. We all stay silent for a moment thinking what if shes right?

"good point, if thats the case, just get every bit of passion out of you, so we're not in danger" Scott says, shrugging his shoulders.

"we best make a move," Lydia says, "who wants pizza?"


	17. Pizza

**Hope everyone has had a brilliant start to their new year! And wish you all a good luck into the new year, the next chapter will be better, this was something to drag it out to the next chapter where it has to be in Stiles pov, enjoy!**

Lydias pov

we arrive at the pizza place in no time, my stomach is growling and i think i can eat a three course meal right now. We're all seated and look at the menu. This isn't our usual place to go to, this is more like a pizza bar, you have to go up and order it and pay for it up front.

"Pizzas on me" Stiles says as we decide what we're having.

"If its on you then i'll get a large chicken supreme" i say, laughing at Stiles.

"You got it" he says, scanning the menu. Once we all decice what we're having we que up, the line has about four people in front so we just wait. Stiles starts humming a song and i look up at him, Recognizing the famillar tune, just not being able to put a name to it.

"what song is that?" I ask him.

"Benny and the jets" he says answering looking straight ahead.

"thats perfect!" I say turning towards him, suddenly getting an idea for the auditions, "i need to sing that song, who wants to listen to pixie lott? Who even knows her? God Stiles you're a genius, i love you!" I say shaking him by the arms.

"do you even know the words?" Stiles asks, laughing lightly.

"Yeah, the chorus anyway" i tell him.

"you better get learning" he says smiling. I look at Stiles and just smile, feeling really happy. Even though there is something dangerous in town, at least i have Stiles now, something i didn't have before. I turn away from him before i start crying or laughing. I'm not really sure what i want to do. We order and sit back down, the conversation once again on this creature.

"do you think its lethal?" Hayden asks, worry spread all around her face. Her hands shake and she clasps them.

"Hayden calm down," i tell her not wanting her to worry, "i wont lie to you but nothing supernatural is safe, it may be dangerous and lethal but we don't even know for definite if its supernatural okay? If all its doing is putting people in comas, then it is safer than other creatures" i say.

"oh is that all? Just comas!" Hayden asks, her voice a little loud turning a few heads.

"Listen i know your scared, i am too, but if you're not calm you're no help okay? Just cool off cool down okay? We won't let it hurt you, or Liam," i say turning to him, "you're safe okay stop stressing" i tell them, when i look around everyone is looking at me probably shocked that i said what they all wanted to say but were to scared.

"Instead of bickering maybe we should gather some i formation" Liam says rolling his eyes.

"we already did that, coma, lover and hallucinate and a some sort of desire, lust, passion whatever" Kira says rubbing her eyes.

"We have to talk to Deaton" Scott says.

"and get out the good old books" Stiles says. I throw my head back on the seat, i just forgot how exhausting it is.

"I can't wait until we leave this place" i say queitly. No-one says anything although i do get a questioning look from Stiles. The food comes, we eat, we talk and the night ends. Stiles takes Scott home and when we're pulled up outside my house i turn to him.

"can i stay at yours?" I ask.

"of course" he replies we get out and i shower. I find my lingerie, white and lacy matching two piece set. I sgep out of the bethroom and find Stiles on his phone led on my bed. I walk over to my drawer and rumage threw for some pyjamas. I choose some grey joggers and a lilac long sleeve top thats over sized. I pack my bag, a white dress, it stops just midway on my thighs, and in the middle as if its a belt is cut out flowers. I pack shoes my make up and hair products.

"I'm ready to go" i tell him, as i stand before him, my hair tied messily into a bun, my bag on my arm and my joggers lazily tucked into high heel boots for tomorrow. He looks up and smiles and gets off of my bed, tucking his phone in his pocket. He pulls at my loose top and pulls me to his lips. I stand there my neck straining kissing him for about two minutes.

"Can this wait?" I say and laugh.

"not really" he says laughing, giving me one last kiss then opening the door for me and we leave to go to his house. I sit close to him in the jeep, my legs tucked underneath me. He links a hand with mine and steers with one hand. We laugh about pointless things and as our conversation dies out he traces circles in my hand with his thumb. We pull up outside and the house is dark, not a light to be seen through the windows.

"Isn't anyone home?" I ask as we aproach the house.

"no, dad has to do night shifts now" he says, unlocking the door.

"why?" I ask heading inside and flicking the lights on.

"money, bills, just the usual really" Stiles says scratching his neck. We walk upstairs and i feel bad for him. How money has never really been an issue for me but what it must like for him to come back to an empty house, for god knows how long until his dad gets himself back on his feet with money. We get into his room and i place my bag down and i plop myself onto his bed. I look at the time and its only ten.

"What do you wanna do?" I ask as he comes put of the shower in only a towel. I see the water sprinkles on his shoulders and he goes to his closet and gets a pair of loungers and a t shirt and puts them on.

"We could watch a film?" I suggest as he sits next to me texting someone on his phone.

"We could" he says putting his phone down and sitting more closely by me. He leans his head in and i cant take the slow moving process any more so i kiss him. I climb onto his lap and his hands go straight to my waist holding me there. His kisses make me feel stronger and steadier, if thats even possible. I lean back onto my elbows when kissing him so he follows me so we're lead down, him on top of me having a make out session. I pull back eventually, gasping for breath smiling at him. He settles down next to me, so we're side by side, and i turn back onto my front.

"I'm so tired" i say sheepishly.

"Then go to bed" he says, tracing his fingers on my neck, making me go giddy. I feel his breaths on my neck as he kisses behind my ear, then my neck, then he starts pulling my top down to kiss my back. As he kisses my back i find it completely impossible to keep my top on, so i pull it off allowing him to see the rest of my back and he kisses slowly, working his way up my spine. After we're done kissing each other, laughing, fiddling with each others fingers we finally settle into bed. I keep my arms inwards to myself, i snuggle into Stiles and fall into a dreamless sleep but for some reason not quite able to shake the feeling away of dread, not exactly knowing why.


	18. Dreaming

Stiles pov.

"Lydia?" I call out into the pitch black. I remember falling asleep but how did i get here? Its freezing cold and my arms have goose bumps and my hair is standing up. I walk along and hear the snap of twigs. Where am i? That thought bounces around my skull for quite some time. My feet are ice and i look down at them. I have no socks or shoes, the floor is muddy, so i must be outside, the mud sinks inbetween my toes and goes under my nails. Theres a gust of wind so strong that it knocks me over but something stops me, hard and strong. I run my hands along the object, i identify it as a tree so i must be in the woods. I walk straight along keeping my arms spaced out around me to stop me bumping into anything. I'm not sure how long it takes me but eventually my eyes adjust to the darkness. I'm defenatley in the woods.

"LYDIA?!" I call out again, why am i calling out her name? I look up at the trees and find pieces of tattered clothing, blood smears on the tree trunks. Panic sets in and my heart rate quickens. Thats when i hear her scream. Loud and filled with fear and dread which hits the only desire inside of me to kill whoever has caused this to her. To kill them out of anger not accidentally do it out of self defence. I run to where the noise came from and run, as fast as i can, but i only last 30 seconds and find myself going dizzy from fatigue. Scott bit me for this very reason. To protect myself, although my intentions were to protect Lydia, why isn't it working? I try to get my claws out but it doesn't workout.

"Lydia!" I yell out as loudly as possible for as long as i can.

"Stiles!" Her voice comes from behind me strangled and raspy. I rush towards the sound and find Lydia lying in the mud, crying, scratches on her face, arms and slashes on her stomach. I rush forwards but a transparent barrier stops me. I look down at the floor to find the ring of mountain ash. Why cant i get through if my supernatural powers aren't even working any more?

"YOU CAN NEVER SAVE HER!" A croaky demonic voice screams at me, it feels as though they're next to me right up close in my ear. But no one is there. I get down on my knees and cover my ears, suddenly crying, the voice repeats its words. This is a dream, its a dream. I open my eyes and count my fingers, six on one side, five on the other. _wake up Stiles, wake up you're dreaming. WAKE UP._

* * *

i shoot up in bed sweating and panting violently. Lydias okay, shes beside me sleeping, steering slightly though as the sudden motion must have shocked her. I rub my face with my hands and count my fingers again, being sure this isn't a dream within a dream. Theres five on each hand. I get out of bed and crack a window and go down stairs to get a glass of water. I splash some water over my face to stop my sweating. Its okay you're awake now, i tell myself. But the dream was vivid, the voice still echoing in my mind, the image of Lydia hurt, probably damaged beyond repair still painted clearly in my head. I head back up stairs and see Lydia sat up, tiredly looking at her phone. Her lips look swollen and her hair is swooped onto one side of her face. She looks up at me through the darkness, her phone giving of minimal light which iliminates her face. She turns on the lamp and looks at me, trying to regester whats going on.

"Your awake" i say as i pace the room shaking off the dream.

"Yeah so are you, you okay?" She asks getting out of bed, her top slopping off her shoulders.

"Yeah, i, uh, just had a bad dream" i tell her scratching my neck, she looks at me worry clearly written over her face.

"A nightmare, What was it about?" She asks, holding onto my wrist to stop me pacing, i feel myself heating up again.

"I was in the woods, it was freezing and i was calling your name out but i'm not even sure why, and then i saw your clothes tattered and hung on branches of the tree, and uh blood, and you were hurt, my powers weren't working and there was a voice a horrible loud one saying i couldn't save you, i, it felt so real" i say finding myself sliding down the wall now crying, how stupid i must look to Lydia. She sits down in front of me her head bowed. I try to stop the tears but they're uncontrollable.

"Its okay," she says stroking my face, using her thumb to wipe away the tear, "it was only a dream, and i'm alive" she says closing her eyes.

"But what if i cant always protect you" i say stifling a sob.

"i can look after myself, i have a weapon i can use now, i've learned to fight and i can put being a banshee into fighting" she tells me stroking my face. I feel bad for waking her up but i'm also thankful she isn't laughing it off. We stay sat on the floor for a good half hour until Lydia suggests we try to go back to sleep. She guides me to the bed and pulls the sheets back. She shivers every few minutes, i cant stop sweating every time i think about the dream. Both windows are open we have a fan on, and shes just pulled the sheet back for me. She gets in and lies on top of the sheets.

"are you gonna try to sleep?" She asks softly propping herself up on an elbow. I nod but first go over to my closet and fish out my jumper and toss it to her, she smiles gratefully at it and pulls it on. She literally looks the cutest right now. I get in bed and lie with my eyes open. Every time i close my eyes i see the injured Lydia, its impossible to sleep. She lies facing me her eyes closed, we still have the lamp on but its only dim so it isn't preventing us from sleeping. After about twenty minutes i've toss and turned in every different direction.

"Can you not sleep" Lydia says, quietly but you can tell she just wants to sleep and is tying hard not to for my sake.

"No" i say putting a hand over my eyes because there stinging but i'm scared to shut them for to long.

"maybe we could um.." Lydia says her eyes drifting shut, "play a game" she says yawning.

"like what?" I say.

"like twenty one questions or something" she suggests.

"okay you go first" i say.

"um," she says then shes quiet and i think shes gone to sleep, "whats your favourite colour?"

"Guess" i say because truthfully i don't have one.

"Green" she says her fingers lazily trying to find my hand.

"yeah" i say, just to stop her from guessing every single colour, and when i think about it everything thats green, the grass, the trees, apples, i actually quite like the colour, "thats right" i tell her.

"it is?!" She says her eyes opening, the excitement in her eyes that she guessed first try is worth telling her she was right. In fact i could probably live in green right now.

"Its your go" she says looking up at me.

"I cant think of one" i say feeling a little drowsy now.

"Know what helps me sleep?" She says running a finger up and down my arm.

"What?" I say resting my chin on her head.

"Rain"

"rain?"

"yeah rain" she confirms.

"well its not raining" i say laughing slightly.

"Obviously you sarcastic shit," she says smiling, she gets her phone out and her ear phones then plugs it in and puts one in my ear and one in hers, and playing is the tapping of rain, consistent, "try and sleep" she says, she then places a kiss on my lips and snuggles down into me. I'm not sure when i fall asleep, but i keep waking up and falling back to sleep, just to make sure Lydias isn't hurt but the sound of rain in my ear makes me feel safe in a strange way.

The sound of my alarm wakes me up and Lydia moans and covers her ears. I slap it quiet and keep my eyes closed, Lydias in my arms and i didnt have another night mare, which was good except i kept waking up because of it.

"Lyds come on get up" i say shaking her gently, not even wanting to get up myself. She moans and holds onto me tightly.

"i dont even have any lessons until this afternoon" she whines.

"get up" i say, even though i'm not moving and my eyes are still closed. I open my eyes and look at lydia, her eyes are closed and her face is scrunched up into a knot. Her cheeks are pink and i see sleep in her eyes. I do the only thing that i can think to do and i wake her up by kissing her. Hesitantly i press my lips against hers and i feel her body tense for a moment. Then she kisses me back, suddenly waking up, she pulls back panting and then slaps my arm.

"i cant believe you woke me up this early" she says, her focus is on my lips and i sit up my legs hanging over the edge. Lydia takes the jumper off and throws it over my head, she laughs at that then walks on the bed on her knees over to me. She hooks her arms around my neck from behind and kisses my cheek.

"Did you sleep alright?" She asks.

"sorta, no more nightmares, but i kept waking up but i went straight back to sleep" i tell her, i hold onto her arms and she kisses my earlobe then says, "good" she crawls around and sits on my lap and wraps her hands around my neck and kisses me. I don't even know how long we kiss for until i really cant breathe and have to pull back.

"What?" She asks, as i smirk at her.

"are you on your period or something?"

"well obviously not because we had sex yesterday" she says laughing, then adds "why?"

"because your acting really...turned on" i say laughing.

"because i am" she whispers in my ear, _what?!_ i laugh at her and she looks serious then kisses me again, "your just so good" she sighs.

"huh?" I say a little in shock, she just nods and kisses me then gives me one last long smooch and gets off of me and heads for the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower okay?" She calls from there.

"okay, be quick i need to get in there too" i tell her.

"Stiles i cant reach the towels" she calls back i can hear the strain in her voice where she must be tying to reach them. I walk into the bathroom and see her struggling. She sees me and smiles, then walks to turn the shower on. I get down a towel and search for a sponge for her to use. I see shes taking her bottoms off but keeps her panties on. I hand her the towel and when i do she grabs my wrist and kisses me, i drop the towel and sponge and kiss her back too my hands instinctively go to her waist and she pulls on my joggers. We're edging towards the bath where the shower is spraying and Lydia looks behind when we're one step away from it, then she holds my hand and steps in trying to pull me in, her hair goes wet instantly and she still has her long sleeved top on, i see the steam around and she begs me to step in. I eventually do it and she kisses me really hard. The wet makes our clothes stick and she pulls my top off. She kisses down my neck and i feel like my legs are going to give away. I press her against the wall and kiss her lips, she smiles into the kiss because she knows now shes got me turned on. I take her top off and kiss her neck, kiss her jaw and kiss anywhere my lips can touch her. She pulls my jogging bottoms off and throws them onto the floor causing a thud where the water has made them heavy. We take each others undies off and i feel Lydias thighs tensing at my touch.

"Get a condom" she sighs and i stretch my arm as far as a can and reach for the box, i take one out and rip it open, i roll the condom on and Lydia tries to catch her breath.

"put it in" she says desperately and i do, my legs shake a little as i go in and so does Lydia, i find i'm the one holding Lydia up, she guides us down on the floor of the bath and i get to work.

. . .

I never thought i would ever have sex with Lydia, let alone it be in school and now my shower. We're now just genuinely showering messing about with the sponge and things. Lydia pumps out loads of my shower gel and covers me in it, running her hands up and down on my torso. I hug her so that the shower gel is spread on her too and she laughs. Her hair is wet and clinging to her head, we've lost track of time before i realise maybe we should get a move on. I squeeze out shampoo for Lydia and massage it into her scalp.

"stop it," she says giggling, "its making me sleepy" so just to wind her up i run my soapy hands down her back and before i can reach her ass she turns around and kisses me.

"I mean it" she says laughing.

"I've stopped" i say laughing too.

"don't make me even more sleepy then by rubbing it on my back" she says. We rinse off the soap and i turn the water off. I get out first stepping into a clean dry towel and Lydia waits in the shower.

"Stiles i need a towel" she says, folding her arms.

"okay, okay" i tell her as i wrap the towel around my waist. I grab another towel and walk over to her with it and wrap it around her like a blanket and loft her out of the bath, she giggles as she is held tight by my body and her hair sticks to her back. I let her down on my bed and she laughs as she looks up at me. I walk towards my drawer and look for some clothes and she ties the towel more firmly around her. She scrolls through her phone and i get dressed in shorts and a shirt. Its supposed to be really hot today.

"Shit" Lydia says and she throws her phone on the bed and goes to her bag to get her clothes and underwear.

"whats up?" I ask as i get a razor out of a packet.

"i'm supposed to be meeting Kira for a coffee in like twenty minutes" she says as she puts her bra on then her dress.

"Do you need a lift?" I offer.

"yeah that'd be great" she says as she grabs her toothbrush.

"are you for real? Your gonna brush your teeth when i'm about to shave" i say in disbelief.

"Well tough, i need to go" she says looking at me. We both look at the bathroom door and look back at each other. I run to the door and half a second later so does Lydia. I reach the sink before her and start running the water.

"Stiles" she whines nudging me trying to unplug the sink.

"Lydia" i whine, imitating her and laughing when i do it.

"Its not funny" she says trying hard to keep an angry face on. I hold both her wrists in one hand and put the plug back in. She struggles from my grasp trying to kick at my legs.

"Calm your shit" i tell her laughing, "i'll be like two minutes"

"Fuck you Stiles" she says laughing she pulls from my hold then leaves the bathroom slaming the door. I laugh at her and continue to shave. I hear her huffing and puffing around my room and i realise for the time we've been going out thats the first time we've had a scrabble and weirdly enough i loved it. I go back in the room and Lydia is towel drying her hair and she frowns at me when i come in, her face has her usual make up on and she wears a cute little white dress. She finishes her hair then gets up,retrieves her toothbrush and heads to the bathroom. When she comes out she packs her bag still ignoring me which i find funny so i just keep saying her name. She picks up her bag stands in front of me and waits.

"You ready?" I ask grabbing my bag and slinging it onto my back, she nods then picks up my jumper she wore in bed and looks at me, a smile playing on her lips.

"i will be keeping this until it stops smelling like you" she says, and i break out into a laugh and so does she. We get in my jeep and drive to starbucks where shes supposed to be meeting Kira. I park up and look at her.

"are you okay for getting a lift to college?" I ask as she gets her bag ready on her arm.

"yeah, thanks though, me and Kira will drive back, thanks for the ride" she says and shes about to open the door when i tell her to wait and i get out and walk around to her and open the door for her.

"why thank you" she says laughing.

"Its a 'im sorry i shaved when you wanted to brish your teeth' gesture" i tell her laughing. She steps out and looks up at me squinting.

"Apology accpeted," she says laughing, "see you at college" she says then kisses my lips gently and pulls back then goes back in again and sighs against my lips.

"Bye Lyds" i say and she walks towards the shop and i get back in the car and head for college.


	19. Unexpected Guest

Lydia's pov.

i cue in the line at starbucks as i wait for Kira, she text me saying she was running late so i go ahead and get a drink. As i order my usual i wait for it and keep checking my phone. My drink is ready and i go to grab it and when i'm walking to find a seat a hand grabs my wrist. I'm startled at first but look at the hand its clear its a males hand, large, but not as big as Stile's, completely striped of hair other than Stiles has a few hairs on his hands. I follow the hand up to the arm and see veins sticking out, no arm hair. I follow it to the face and my breath catches in my throat sat down, by himself is the boy with the greeny, grey eyes. Its Jackson.

"Jackson" i say a little breathlessly, "what? Um how long are you..." I trail off into a jumble of different questions.

"are you waiting for someone?" He asks, his signature smug smirk on his face.

"Um yes, i mean no, no, are you?" I lie. Then go to text Kira to not come.

'Why? I'm outside' she replies back.

'leave now, i'm safe don't worry, don't let Stiles worry i'll see you in college' i text her back quickly then look back at Jackson.

"No i'm here alone," he says, "sit, i'd love to catch up" i take a sit opposite him and slide my phone in my bag, out of the way.

"How come your back in beacon hills?" I ask, taking a sip of my latte.

"I've actually moved back here," he says, i almost choke on my drink.

"Since when?" I ask.

"since about two weeks ago" he says nodding.

"Well i'm sure Scott would want to see you" i say nodding.

"Yeah i can't wait to see everyone again, Boyd, Erica, you know all that lot" he says with such enthusiasm that it makes me want to cry.

"Boyd and Erica were killed" i say, looking down, i stare at my cup trying to avoid his eyes.

"How? What"

"its what happens in beacon hills," i say shaking my head, "you shouldn't have came back" i whisper.

"What it gets this bad?" He asks, "that bad that teenagers die"

"yeah, its a beacon to the supernatural" i say.

"oh well," he says he's quiet for a while, "who's still alive?"

"Issac, Stiles, Scott and Derek" i tell him, "but Issac doesn't live here anymore"

"how are you coping with Allison being gone" he says, a tone of sadness in his voice.

"fine you know it has been what four? Five years now" i say bluntly.

"right yeah of course"

"why didn't you answer that text then, when i told you Allison was gone" i say leaning forward.

"I wanted to, its just.." He trails off.

"It just what? You realised how badly you treated her? That being a werewolf isn't all that, that this is the world you've dragged yourself into"i say.

"i was still in love with you" he says quietly, i look up at him staring into his eyes, where was this six years ago?

"You could've atleast called" i say quietly.

"i was going to, honestly but i was scared" he says.

"of what?" I ask him wrapping my hands around my cup.

"of facing this place" he says.

"believe me i cant wait till i leave" i say nodding.

"leaving?" He asks.

"yeah, university" i tell him, "are you going uni here?"

"No no, i dont need a job, i got all the money in the world" he says smirking, that stupid smug smirk.

"right..." I say, then its queit for a few minutes, "hows your parents?" I ask.

"good, weren't to keen on coming back here though" he says folding his arms.

"it was your idea?"

"Yeah" he says shrugging.

"why? You need to get outta here, things are starting up again" i tell him.

"thats my reason, i figured you could use an extra pair of hands" he says.

"thanks but uh, we're all quite skilled" i say awkwardly.

"what'd you mean?"

"well Scotts an alpha,i'm a banshee, Stiles is a werewolf, Scott has another beta called liam, Liam has a girlfriend who is also a werewolf and Scotts girlfriend is a kistune" i say.

"wait scotts an alpha?!"

"yeah, a true one, he didnt have to steal the powers, he got it out of pure character"

"and your a what?" He says shaking his head.

"banshee, i predict death" i say, "its what the bite peter gave to me did"

"Stiles is a werewolf?!"

"yeah, he got hurt to many times and killed someone in the process so Scott turned him, so he could defend himself" i tell him, finishing my drink.

"and a kistune?"

"a vixen, a fox" i tell him. He nods and takes it all in, theres more to the supernatural world than kanimas and werewolfs.

"You'll have to go over an see Scott sometime" i say.

"yeah i know," he says, "i'll give him a call" he says.

"right," i say checking the time, "i have to go to college, but like i said call Scott" i say getting up.

"Hey, do you need a ride?" He asks, standing up too. I didnt think this one through, ovbiously i need a ride.

"if you dont mind" i say laughing a little. He nods smiling and we walk to his porche, which is red now, not silver.

"So whats been going on relationship wise?" He asks as i glance out the window.

"well i have had two boyfriends after you left, i really dont have the energy to go into it, and now i date Stiles" i say.

"you what?!" He exclaims.

"go out with Stiles" i repeat simply.

"what why? Hes such a spaz" he laughs. I glare at him hatefully, still the same old dick.

"because he's a great guy, really great, and super interesting, more interesting than being with you" i say staring at Jackson. He looks at me, almost looking hurt then i add, "his mind is a library and i want to read all the books"

"Okay whatever, i thought he was obsessed with you"

"he was but it changed, in time, anyway what about you" i say, shifting the subject from me to him.

"i've been with so many girls since you i lost count" he says smugly.

"Right" i say almost feeling sorry for the girls he's loved and left, then i remember, i'm probably one drive the rest in silence and pull up in my college, i pick up my bag ready.

"thanks for the lift" i say nodding.

"anytime," he says patting my knee then keeping it there on my thigh, "did i mention but you look great by the way" i feel awkward immediately, he slowly removes his hand and i'm about to open the door then i say, "i'll let the pack know you're in town" i say then he nods and i force a smile on my face and get out of the car not quite wanting to tell anyone.

I spot Kira sitting in our usual spot talking to some guy who has quite big muscles and chocolate brown hair. He has the rugby shirt on so he must major in sports. I approach them and hear Kira laughing and flicking her hair back. I walk up to her and sit down she looks at me then smiles and says, "see you later Brad" she waves at him then turns to me doing an exaggerated eye roll. I laugh at that.

"who was that?" I ask.

"Bradley Fluke" she says, "he fancies me but i tell him about Scott so he flirts and i laugh and thats it"

"right anyway i have news" i start, "is Stiles or Scott around?" I ask before i continue talking.

"they went to talk to the reception or something about half hour ago," she says, "they were being immature" she laughs.

"okay so i have something to tell you, i don't really wanna tell Stiles but its gonna come at to him one way or another" i say.

"oh my god! Are you pregnant!" She shrieks, causing one or two heads to turn, i put my face in my palm.

"Kira-" i begin but she claps her hands in excitement.

"i'm gonna be an aunt! Oh my god how far are you?"

"Listen i'm no-" I start.

"i can't wait, i'm so proud, you absolutely need to tell Stiles!" She exclaims.

"Tell me what?" Stiles voice comes from behind me, i cringe, if only Kira would let me speak. He sits down next to me and Scott appears too and sits next to Kira.

"She pregnant!" She says clapping her hands in excitement. Stiles eyes widen and he goes pale and looks at me, Scotts jaw practically hangs on the floor. I roll my eyes.

"Kira if you'd let me talk, Stiles stop worrying i'm not pregnant" i say shaking my head.

"so what was up then?" Kira asks, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah why didn't you meet up with Kira?" Stiles asks, his face now has more colour.

"I saw Jackson" i say exhaling deeply, Stiles stiffens, Kira doesn't do much except look down, she doesn't know him after all and Scott looks surprised. We're silent for a few moments then Scott speaks up.

"how long is he in town for?"

"He's moved back here, for good" i say slowly, somewhat in a trance.

"why?" Stiles asks slamming the table, Kira looks shocked for a moment but the look vanishes from her face.

"Apparently he knows that theres trouble in town, he said we could use an extra pair of hands" i say, looking at Stiles, he's still tense and i can see a vein stand out in his neck.

"did you tell him about what this world does?" Scott says.

"yeah but he is hell bent on getting involved" i say, i rub my forehead with my hand, tired already.

"I'm getting a drink" Stiles says bluntly and gets up and goes, Scott and Kira give me a questioning look so i get up and follow him.

"Whats wrong?" I say as he meets my eye.

"you know, my girlfriends ex boyfriend is back, and already spent the morning with her, which probably means shes going to fall back in love with him" he says sarcastically. I roll my eyes at him.

"jeez Stiles i thought you were smarter than that, first off we only have to put up with him for like four months until university, second Stiles i'm so in love with you i dont think you realise okay? I would have to be brain washed to leave you okay?" I tell him looking at him, he presses his mouth against mine and i relax a little knowing that its okay now. I pull back and smile.

"Okay?" I ask and he nods.

"i'm sorry i just, i'm so scared to lose you" he says.

"you got me okay? You got all of me" i say sincerely. His face doesn't read anything but his eyes are filled with love. We get his drink then i head off to my english lesson.


	20. Lyrics

Stiles pov

i sit at my desk, my legs shaking as i think about my nightmares, its six at night and i'm waiting for Lydia. She isn't staying the night and my dads working again so if i have a nightmare then i'm by myself. I stare at my laptop screen my eyes stinging, i'm looking at reports of the coma attack, my dad wont let me go through the police files and i think Scotts trying Melissa for medical files, he said he would text me if he found anything.

My door knocks gently, who could that be? I could have sworn i heard my dad leave, i get up and walk cautiously to the door but then i smell that familiar vanilla scent and know its Lydia. I open the door and she stands there one hip on the door frame her eyes scanning her manicured nails. She still wears that white dress she had on in college.

"How did you get in?" I ask her as i move away from my door way to let her in.

"Your door was open" she says her brows furrowed, "i shut it as i came in, i thought you left it open for me"

"what?" I say already jumping down the stairs Lydia following me, "i didn't leave it open, i heard it slam shut when my dad left" we reach the bottom of my stairs, Lydia stays quiet and is close behind me. The bathroom is closest to the door so i check that first, Lydias head whipping around.

"Do you hear that?" She whispers. Her face has worry over it.

"hear what Lydia"

"people, whispering" she says, its barely audible but i manage to hear. We go into the kitchen and check, no sign of anyone coming in, Lydia grabs a long kitchen knife and holds it firmly in her hands. I grow my claws at and i peak behind the wall. There in the front room is an ugly face, distorted and wearing black, it has a veiny face, really pale skin and its nose is pratically morphed into its face. And its just sat on the sofa. It doesn't see me and i whip my head back so im covered by the wall. My breath catches.

"Its there" i whisper.

"whats there?"

"Whoever came in" i whisper, worry spreads around Lydias face, her eyebrow creased, she peaks over the wall and she goes pale.

"Its just sat there!" She whispers, i nod looking over again.

" how did it get there?" I say aloud, thinking now, we had to pass the living room to come into my kitchen, Lydia's eyes widen as she figures it out.

"it was behind us" she holds onto my arm and she squeezes her eyes shut.

"What are we going to do?" I whisper, we have to go into the living room to get back out.

"Well if it was behind us, it knows we're here?" She says, "so it isn't after us?"

"Its after someone else who lives here" i say slowly and it registers now, the only people that live here are me and my dad.

"its after the sheriff" Lydia says. She gets her phone out and dials Scotts number, its rings and rings then reaches his voice mail. She rings Kira, no answer.

"We're going to have to fight it or something" i say about to move around the wall.

"are you stupid?!," she whisper shouts, "we'll wait it out"

"it wants my dad" i say through gritted teeth.

"Stiles we'll wait it out, until Scott answers or Kira" she says sliding down the wall, the knife clenched tightly in her hands so tight her knuckles go white. She gets her phone back out and searches something into the web.

"whats that?" I ask.

"lyrics, for tomorrow" she replies and i almost laugh that even in these situations she finds something to do.

* * *

My eyes snap open immediately, i check the time, nine o clock, my back is stiff and my bum hurts from the floor. Lydia is next to me her head bent on one side, eyes closed and her hand holding on for life to the knife. I look behind the wall, it dark now and i can just make out the outline of the...whatever it is.

"Lydia" i say quietly tapping her leg. Her eyes dart open, the knife poised, she sees me and surrenders the weapon and holds onto my hand. Then theres a crashing noise, instantly i get my claws out, and flick the light on. Someones tackling the ugly creature, it makes a shrieking sound and then goes on all four and runs out of my house. I look at the person surveying him, muscles, greeny grey eyes, that distinctive smirk. Jackson. My heart sinks a little and Lydia comes from behind the wall.

"Jackson" she says slowly, "what are you doing here"

"i drove past and saw both your cars and the lights were off" he says shrugging.

"Oh," Lydia says, setting the knife down, "well thanks but really we're okay, we know how to fight this stuff" she says, coming into my side.

"do i have to spell it out?" He laughs lightly, but theres bitterness in his voice, "i want in on the pack" my heart sinks, last time someone did that it was Theo, i literrally killed someone, he killed Scott and almost killed my father.

"If you want in maybe you shouldn't have left" Lydia says quietly.

"I just saved your lives and your treating me like shit" he says shaking his head.

"it wasn't after us," i say looking at him, "it was after my dad"

"what was it?" Jackson asks.

"we don't know" i tell him.

"What if that was the supernatural creature thats been putting people into comas" Lydia says slowling, "it makes sense, but why would it be after the sherrif" she squestions, tapping her chin and taking a seat at the table, "so the creature, we think anyway, is drawn to lust, desire"

"why would it ignore us if we go out?" I ask taking a seat oppistie her then jackson sitting next to me.

"Because we dont desire each other? We have eachother," she says, "who does your dad want?"

"Melissa" i say my eyes snapping up to meet Lydias.

"shit" Lydia says, "what if Melissa likes him too? That means shes in danger as well"

"why don't we go out and kill the bastard" Jackson offers, we glare at him and he raises his eyebrows.

"Okay, i'm staying with my dad all night," i say picking up my keys to my jeep, "i'm not letting some monster put him in a coma"

"Right i need to head home, i'll try Scott and Kira again" Lydia says yawning, Jackson stands up too and we all head outside, jackson says his goodbyes then gets into his car, and leaves.

"Drive safely" Lydia says as we stand against her new car, a range rover.

"And you" i say and she pulls me down for a sweet gentle kiss then we get in our cars and go seprate ways.


	21. He's back

**so i was sad to here that today Alan Rickman had passed on. I would like to thank him for bringing me a film to watch on saturday nights with my sister. I want to thank him for saying 'always' the way i imagined reading it. He is a truly amazing actor and i'm sad to know that my future children won't see him in brand new films. A legend has fallen. Thanks for being an inspiration, rest in peace Alan Rickman, i hope its nice over there.**

Lydia's pov

i pull into my drive way, noticing a new car there, blue and shiny, my mums car is here too so i'm guessing she has a friend over. I unlock the door and hear laughing from the kitchen. I then hear the distinctive sound of a mans voice. I walk across the hall, and peep around the door way. My mums sat at the table with a glass of red wine in her hands, laughing, sitting awfully close to...a man. Light brown hair, no muscles and has blue eyes. My dad.

I stand there just staring, there heads are close together, my dad is cracking some joke and my mum laughs at it. She seems happy, relaxed. She catches my eye then looks away then quickly looking back. As if shes doing a double take.

"Lydia," she says, and i step out from behind the wall, "i thought you'd end up staying at Stile's"

"um, no, he uh, had to stay with his dad" i lie, clearly not telling her what happened with the creature since my dad is here.

"Lydia, you look so grown up" he says coming over to hug me, i don't like my dad but i hug him back anyway, he makes my mum happy, but then he made her depressed for a few years.

"Considering the last time you saw me i was just turning 16 it doesn't surprise me" i say, then add a little laugh at the end to make it less awkward.

"So me and your dad have some news" mum says, standing up like my dad.

"We decided to give our relationship another try"

"wha-what?!" I exclaim, shocked.

"We got to talking and we realised we still had feelings for each other, even if we do argue we want to make this work" she says, i'm not sure how i feel, not happy that he will be living her again, then not upset. I guess frustrated, where was he when i actually needed him.

"Well uh, great" i say, somewhat emotionless, why did he even come back anyway?

"Tomorrow night, we're all going out on a family meal!" Mum shrieks with excitement.

"Oh uh great, i need to go to bed, long day tomorrow, you know its 9:20..." I say trailing off.

"Okay goodnight sweetie" mum says kissing my cheek then my dad nods at me and walk up rather quickly to my room. I chuck my phone on my bed, take off my dress and shower, taking in all thats happened today, Jackson, evil creature, my dad. It feels almost surreal having him back. I just hope he doesn't leave again, my mum will be devastated. As i put some leggings on and Stile's jumper i put some music on, the volume low and lie on my bed on my laptop. I revise the lyrics to benny and the jets practise it a few times until its perfected then i look at the beastiaire, i scroll through the latin words and pages. Until i find something about desire. I'm about half way through and haven't found anything. I notice the time and its 11, i shut my eyes for a bit because they're stinging and shut the screen of my laptop down.

"Lydia" my dads voice wakes me, i immediately sit up but relax straight away, its one in the morning.

"What what are you doing?" I ask.

"i got up too pee and heard your music, and your light was still on" he says. I rub my head with my hand and yawn.

"Oh thanks i guess"

"so who's Stiles?" He asks, clearly from what mum asked me when i got home.

"He's my boyfriend," i say, "and before you start he's not like Jackson or any other boy i have dated, he was the one who stayed all weekend at the hospital" i explain getting into bed.

"Oh well, i'd like to see the kid again"

"alright" i say drifting off, i hear him mumble something but i'm too drowsy to hear and my door shuts, then the lights go off in my room and in my head.

* * *

My alarm beeps loudly and i immedatley get nervous thinking about the audition. Maybe i should just take a sick day. Yeah i can say i have the flu or something. I groogily get out of bed, and i hear my mum and dad giggiling in there bedroom, i cringe. I head over to my dresser and put on a pair of shorts and a flowy vest that crosses over on my back. I tie my hair up, for it being to hot to wear it down. Then i put some leggings in my bag for the dance routine. I go over it breifly in my head, remebering it. I wash my face and apply my make up. I go downstairs for a drink but im too fidgety to drink it, so i tip it down the sink and seeming as i have 20 minutes to spare i head over to starbarks and order a ice blend. As i drive to college it occurs to me thta no one has seen my finalized pieces, i haven't peformed benny snd the jets to anyone, i haven't shown the dance moves i changed to the pack. My palms start to sweat, i fidget in my seat. I pull up to college and just close my eyes. Breathe, be calm. I tell myself, i grab my drink and walk up the steps and i notice Scott and Stiles there, Scotts brow furrowed and not talking or nodding just...listening i suppose. I walk over, cautiously, Stiles gives me a weak smile as i appear, he has rings under his eyes, his har looks soft where it hasn't been gelled, he's wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"You alright?" I ask and look at him concerned.

"Yeah just tired" he says smiling, which is noticeably forced.

"Just tired?"

"yeah i uh, stayed at the sheriff station last night and didn't sleep, or i haven't gone home" he explains.

"why didn't you sleep?" I ask.

"i couldn't bare the thought of being in that house, or letting my dad be alone" he says, Scotts phone rings and he mumbles 'mum' under his breath then walks over to take the call.

"You could've stayed at my place," i say finishing my drink, "i had a shock visiter too"

"who?" He asks.

"my dad" i sigh.

"oh," he says looking at me, "why is he back?"

"thats what i'm trying to figure out" i tell him. Scott comes back his forehead creased.

"What was that about?" Stiles asks, Kira appears by my side and offers me a smile.

"There was another person, a man, rushed into hospital, last night...he was induced into a coma," Scott sighs, "he was heard murmuring the name 'emma' in his sleep, so they did some research tracking family and all and this Emma woman is his boss, the thing is this man had fiancée"

"so he was having an affair?" I say.

"Clearly" Scott says. We all look at one another, and behind everyones eyes i see an exhausted teenager, it saddens me.

"Has anyone called Deaton?" Stiles asks. He looks around and we all shake our heads.

"Okay you know what we need?" Kira says, we all shrug, "we need a night out, at the club, like Haydens club sinema or something where they allow underage drinking, like tonight we need to let loose"

"Out of all of us, Lydia is the only one who can get drunk," Stiles says, "and not to mention but its a monday"

"we can get hold of Primrose"Scott says.

"whats that?" Kira asks.

"its a flower," Scott says, "if you eat it, it can sort of..." He trails off looking for the right word, "prevent your supernatural abilities"

"would that mean you wouldn't be able to go all wolf" kira asks.

"Yeah, but if we take only a small amount it will probably throw our hearing off, scent ability probably will enable and we'll be able to get drunk" Scott shrugs, "it will work for you Kira as well"

"great get hold of some of that and we can go out" i say, suddenly looking forward to it then i remember the meal.

"Guys i have a family meal tonight" i say.

"thats fine, just come out after" Scott says, i nod then remember my audition.

"anyway, lets get Lydia to the theatre so she can sing and dance her ass off" Stiles laughs and we follow him there.

* * *

I shake my hands off as my name is called to audition, theres been a celloist, a singer, a high drumer (who didnt get through) and a ballet dancer, who was amazing. They have all gone through and theres only been two people you have done two talents, one of them sang and dance, they only put him in on the singing and one of them did rapping and breakdancing, he was put through for both. People watch the auditions, and the judges will straight up tell you if your bad and if your not going through to the 'live' performance. I'm performing my song first so i walk onto the stage, a microphone stood about five centimetres away, theres a stool waiting for me as i didn't want to perform stood up, as stupid as it sounds but i didn't want to faint or anything. I sit there, my legs bare, my hair up. I catch Stiles eye and he winks at me and sort of smiles, it makes my heart jump. The 'judges' look at me, two music teachers, a pe teacher and a drama teacher, i sit and smile and tell them my name, my voice doesn't come out squeaky or anything, it sounds steadier than i'm feeling. The steady beat starts and i cough slightly and suck in a breath, this is it. Then i sing.

Hey kids, shake it loose together

The spotlight's hitting something

That's been known to change the weather

We'll kill the fatted calf tonight

So stick around

You're gonna hear electric music

Solid walls of sound

Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet

But they're so spaced out, Bennie and the Jets

Oh but they're weird and they're wonderful

Oh Bennie she's really keen

She's got electric boots a mohair suit

You know I read it in a magazine

Bennie and the Jets

Hey kids, plug into the faithless

Maybe they're blinded

But Bennie makes them ageless

We shall survive, let us take ourselves along

Where we fight our parents out in the streets

To find who's right and who's wrong

Oh, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet

But they're so spaced out, Bennie and the Jets

Oh but they're weird and they're wonderful

Oh Bennie she's really keen

She's got electric boots a mohair suit

You know I read it in a magazine

Bennie and the Jets

Oh, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet

But they're so spaced out, Bennie and the Jets

Oh but they're weird and they're wonderful

Oh Bennie she's really keen

She's got electric boots a mohair suit

You know I read it in a magazine

Bennie and the Jets

Bennie, Bennie and the Jets

Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie and the jets

Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie and the jets

Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie and the jets.

(Give the song a listen if you don't know it, its by Elton john and i love it!)

i finish, realising i closed my eyes as soon as i began, and not to brag but i get a standing ovation, i even get some cheers from Stiles. I meet his eyes and he nods, i feel a bit giddy, and stand up and wait for the news.

"Your through on singing, however if you'll be through for your second talent is to be determined" one of the music teachers says with a smile, i quickly go off stage and someone else auditions then i'm back on again, in leggings this time and dancing to emilei sandei, its over before i know it. And again I'm through. I run off the stage into Stiles arms, he swings me around and before i help it im crying, just really overwhelmed that i'm through, that i'm actually making someone proud. I hug the rest lf the pack and change back into my shorts. I feel a relief.

At lunch time, Stiles is hanging but still gloating about me.

"why dont you go home?" I say, "you have no lessons and your sticking around because?"

"because i want to be with you" he says, almost shyly, almost.

"I'll see you tonight, just go home and sleep" i say and eventually he does. I go to my lessons then go home and get dressed for the dreaded family meal. I wear a two piece, a black top, its cropped and the straps are quite narrow, with a little bit of lace at the bottom of the top, then on the skirt plain black, half way to my thighs and black lace again at the bottom.

The family meal is long and awkward taking two hours, i get my mum and dad to drop me off and i'm happy to finally leave, i text Stiles that i'm coming in and i walk into sinema. The darkness, for some reason, makes me feel safe. I spot a drunk Stiles at the bar, laughing with Scott and Kira. Stiles eyes are sparkling and he downs a shot, Scott and him are laughing, seeing Scott so laid back is nice. And Kira is there, sipping a shot with Stiles and Scott cheering her on. I walk over, Stiles sees me and his face lights up, as if it can light up any more. He pulls me in for a hug, my arms tight around his neck his arms around my waist. He kisses my cheek and i don't know why but it makes my stomach flutter. When i pull back Scott hugs me and i laugh but hug him back anyway, then i'm served a shot, i down it, feeling the burn down my throat i know i can easily get drunk on shots.

"How much have you guys had?" I yell over the music.

"Too much" Stiles shouts back laughing.

"what about college?" I shout. They all look at each other and burst out laughing, "what?" I ask.

"so me and Stiles went to college a few hours ago, burst the water and gas pipes, there wont be college for at least two days" Scott shouts, laughing though and i laugh with them.


	22. We can't move to this

Stiles pov

"come on!" Lydia nags over the music, shes pulling on my hand, god knows how much we've drunk, she wants me to get up and dance, shes already danced with Scott and Kira. Her hair is a little messier now and her eyes have a glint to them, she looks happy. She drags me along, threw the maze of people and i sigh but laugh anyway. The song is fast and she moves in close to my body. We dance. We dance stupidly and wild as if we're eleven year olds at a school disco. After a few songs Lydia and i are in pieces where we've been laughing too much.

"I think its time for another shot" she says with a smirk, then pulls me along to the bar, Kira and Scott are making out and pull apart when they see us. We order another round of drinks, Lydia paying this time. I get a beer and it feels nice to be drunk again. In a way i miss being human. A good song comes on and Lydia goes off to dance with Kira so its me and Scott.

"i know what your thinking" he says to me, i look at him.

"what?"

"How great it would be to be able to get drunk all the time," Scott says, "to just be normal teenagers and party"

"yeah, but also i'm glad i can't get drunk, its bad for your liver" i say, and laugh a little and so does he. Kira comes back after the songs ended, a little flushed in the cheeks then she says in my ear.

"Lydias refusing to come back until you dance with her again" she laughs and i nod, smelling the thick scent of voldka on her. I walk out into the dance floor and try to find lydia but the flashing lights and crowed people make it hard. I feel someone cover my eyes, there hands are cold. Then i feel them breathe in my ear.

"I'm hungry" its Lydias voice and i laugh, she peels her hands off my face and i turn to look at her.

"We'll go get something to eat now if you want," i say glancing at my phone for the time, one o'clock, "or not" i say and laugh.

"i'm not sure if food is what i'm hungry for" she says, seductively and then laughs, i kiss her gently, and smile against her lips.

"your drunk" i say.

"so are you" she says her arms hooked around my neck, shes close to me, this is what she does now, i realise, when she wants to have sex, gets all close by my lips and tries to lure me into the trap.

"We can dance" i say, slurring my words a little. She kisses my cheek, and we walk a little deeper into the crowd. She has one hand on my neck and moves by my body, my hands trace the dips and curves of her waist. I nuzzle my face in her hair, it smells like sweat, smoke and the general smell of Lydia.

I put my lips by her ear then say, "i love you"

"i love you too" she says pulling back looking in my face, shes smiling which is nice to see.

"No, i mean i'm so in love with you," i say because i really mean it and i don't think she realises, her smile fades a little and she looks into my eyes, "please understand that i love you where words do not exist"

she stares at me then at my lips and kisss me, with a lot passion. We make out there with everybody dancing around us. When we do pull back we decide to get another drink, Kira and Scott are gone, probably some place they can make out.

"What are you having?" I ask her as i wait to get served. She stays behind me her arms around my waist.

"Ummm" she says and she places her chin on my shoulder, then sucks on my earlobe. My legs shake a little, no i will not give in, "i think...a WKD," she says, "the blue one please" she adds. I order our drinks but as soon as i turn around Lydias lips are on mine, seriously are we gonna be at it three days in a row? Although i'm not really complaining...

"come on" she says, smiling and biting her lip. She pulls me along a corridor i hadn't noticed and its got different colour doors all around. She tries to find an unlocked one but when shes about to go for a handle i stop her.

"Someones in there" i say, the music is distant now and my ears are ringing, she puts her ear to the door and listens.

"I think its Scott and Kira" she says laughing and i do too then she carries on trying to open the doors. When she successfully opens one she gets excited. I shut the door and then she kisses me, i kiss her hard and she starts taking my top off.

"shit" i say pulling back realising something.

"what?" She says breathing heavily.

"we dont have a condom" i say, sighing.

"ugh" she lets out and slides down the wall to sit, i do the same, "i can take the morning after pill" she says,brightening up.

"You have those?"

"No..." She says. We sit there in silence for a moment, then we giggle because we're a bit drunk i guess.

"Actually i have a question" i say remembering the other day at break.

"Yes" she says her head turning to the side to look at me.

"you know yesterday when we were sat down and Kira was all like 'you're pregnant'?"he says, i nod, "are you on the pill or anything?"

"um no," she says and she stiffens a little, "if you want me too i will, its just i used to take the pill when i was with Jackson and it wasn't too good for me, i had acne break outs, my periods were even heavier, but he was really scared that i would get pregnant so i kept taking it, but if you're not okay with me not taking anything i will take it, or i can get the implant or we can buy those extra safe condoms" she says hurriedly, shes facing me now, sitting in front of me.

"Lyds," i say and shake my head, "if you don't react well to these sort of things it doesn't matter, you don't have to get the implant as long as we're still using protection it will be fine," i say, she doesn't say anything, "or we can abstain from sex"

That gets Lydias attention, she looks at me, and i laugh at her, "thats so mean of you" she says laughing too.

"that'd be funny though, your such a..." I trail off trying to think of a word to describe her.

"a what?" She says laughing.

"why do you always want sex" i say laughing, playing with Lydias fingers.

"Why are you complaining?" She says pecking my lips.

"serioulsy though"

"because your so good at it" she sighs into my ear, which makes my stomach flip.

"Other than that"

"because it means something with you," she says, her forehead touching mine, "it isn't just sex" i kiss her lips and slide her top up a little. She pulls back laughing.

"we can't" she says.

"i know" i sigh, she kisses me then gets up holding out a hand for me. We leave the room and walk back out into the blaring music. Scott and Kira are there there hair ruffled and Scotts button down shirt is buttoned in the wrong holes. Lydia sees them and tries not to laugh. .

"i'm think one more shot then we should head home, its almost two" Scott says so we all agree.

"I want one more shot" Lydia nags as we're getting ready to leave, i roll my eyes and Scott and Kira laugh at her, "please" she says sweetly, her lips find my jaw.

"No, your pissed out of your head" i say and laugh. She pouts her lips and then laughs at herself. We all stumble down the streets of beacon hills and then part when Scott and Kira walk straight on and while me and Lydia turn the corner to my house. We get in and Lydia flops down on the bed, i feel my drunkness where off now as i regain my supernatural abilities. Lydia wriggles her top and skirt off and gets in bed, then i put some pyjamas on and get in with her.

"The alcohol will stop the bad dreams" she whispers as she falls asleep facing away from me but holding my hand. I turn so her back is in my chest, and drift into sleep a little too quickly.


	23. The day inPart One

**please review and thanks for all your favourites and follows, you guys keep me writing this story.**

Lydias pov

i awake to (surprisingly) a clear head, i'm a little hot, but the sheets are off and i'm in my underwear. Stiles isn't in bed so he must of gotten up. I slowly get up incase i suddenly go dizzy, and head to the bathroom. I take some mouth wash to get rid of the stale smell of alcohol and then wash off the remains of my make up. I tie my hair up messily into a bun and search around for one of Stiles t-shirts to wear seeming as his dad is home and i only have my underwear on. I find a red one thats chucked over his chair and put it on, it stops halfway on my thigh. I walk down stairs and enter the living room, no-ones there but i smell coffee and walk into the kitchen, Stiles is there, chatting with his dad. They both have coffee in their hands and the sheriff is in a dark blue dressing gown. I stand there watching them for a moment, not wanting to disturb them but Stiles sees me and his eyes light up. I love it when they do that.

"Morning" i say, glancing at the time to actually see if its morning, and it surprisingly is, only ten.

"Lydia" the sheriff says with a nod. He pulls out a chair and i sit in it, tugging the top down. Stiles smiles at me, at the top.

"your make up looks nice" Stiles says, taking a sip of his coffee, winking at me.

"i dont have any make up on" i tell him, smiling.

"i know" he says, i roll my eyes smiling at his cheesiness. His dad chuckles and picks up a newpaper thats infront of him, on the front the headline reads 'Three people in comas and reportedly whispering there lovers or ex lovers names in there sleep' my eyes widen and i look at Stiles, he just nods when he sees me, i guess he just can't be bothered today, and i cant be bothered either. But it also means someone else was put into a coma.

"So how was last night?" The sheriff asks, me and Stiles look at each other, remembering each other drunk.

"it was good, nice to lay back" i say nodding.

"so no college then" His dad says, eyeing me suspiciously, did he not know that Scott and Stiles burst the pipes? Stiles gives me a stern look so i lie to him.

"no i checked my emails when i woke up and they said it had been cancelled"

"for two days" Stiles adds, nodding. He smiles at me which makes my face burn up.

"Anyway, i need to get ready, see you kids later" the sheriff says.

"where you going?" Stiles asks.

"i'm driving out to a beach with Melissa" he sighs, standing up, Stiles face lights up and i smile, "yes i asked out Melissa" He says, answering our unasked questions,

Stiles hugs his dad and i feel happy, maybe he wont be hunted down by this creature now. His dad leaves the room and its just me and Stiles sat at the table.

"Whats the plan for today then?" I ask as i pour myself some orange juice.

"Whatever you want to do" he says shrugging.

"Well i need to go home and get some clothes soo..." I trail off.

"please dont leave" Stiles says, sticking his bottom lip out.

"i'm not i just need some clothes to wear," i sigh, "i need clean underwear"

"you can wear mine" he says smirking. I roll my eyes and drag him out of the kitchen chair. He gets his jeep keys and we drive to my house. we get in and i tell my mum i'm going to most likely be at Stiles tonight. I shower and put on white underwear and put a tight white t-shirt on and grey lounge shorts. I brush my teeth. I brush through my hair but tie it up again anyway. I grab my make up bag but Stiles holds onto my wrist.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"um," i say looking down at my make up bag, "doing my make up?"

"Why?" He asks, his finger running up and down my arm.

"because.." I say.

"your so perfect without" he says, and i roll my eyes, so i chuck my make up bag down and put on my shoes.

"Fine lets go" i say and Stiles smirks and then we get back to his jeep and get into his house.

"So what are we gonna do" i say once the sheriff leaves, i'm walking aimlessly around Stile's room, i tap my nails on his desk. He comes up behind me, his breaths hot on my ear.

"We can have some enjoyable time" he says, his voice raspy, it sends chills down my spine. He drags his teeth along my jaw, my breath catches, his nose glides along my cheek bone. Who would have known that Stiles Stilinski's nose would turn me on. He parts his lips and presses them-very lightly- on my neck, i turn around to face him, he knows how to tease me, how to turn me on. The worst part is he knows, he knows how aroused i am, he knows how fast my heart is beating. But how can i be so aroused if all he's said was 'enjoyable time' or how can i be this turned on when his lips haven't met mine yet. He looks into my eyes, the whiskey colour burning through my soul, i realise what all the fuss is about, its only took me until _now_ to realise it, why people can't breathe until there with the person that they love, i understand that completely. I hook my hands around his neck, then run my fingers through his thick locks. I didn't realise how soft it was until it was in my hands.

I look at his lips, and his eyes are on mine. He goes in, his lips pressing against mine sending electricity through me, his tongue licks the roof of my mouth which causes my breath to catch, which he notices because he smiles against our lips. I slide my hand under his shirt, feeling his toned torso then scrunching his t-shirt to get it to lift. We part only briefly to remove his top, he takes off my t shirt and his hands cup my breasts, only slightly before he removes them leaving me wanting him to touch me. I pull down on his joggers as he places sloppy kisses on my neck. Once his bottoms are off he guides me to the bed, still keeping his tongue tangled with mine. He takes my shorts off eagerly, and kisses down my stomach, i suck in a breath, relishing the moment. He grows a claw out, slowly and i wonder what hes going to do, as his eyes look up at me full with a thick desire which they always carry when hes with me, He slides the claw under the strap of my panties that cover my hips and in one easy movement, slices them on each side and takes them off, _rips them off_ i should say. He throws them carelessly on the floor and then his lips smash against mine.

"Stiles," i sigh against his lips, "condom" he goes to his bedside drawer and rummages through it for a while, then he reveals a dented condom box. He tips it up onto his hand as he sits up, one falls out. He looks at me and laughs.

"We should probably buy some" he says then he rolls on the last condom. I lie down, waiting for him, once he's ready he leans over me, then places a kiss on my lips and pushes in. My breath hitches at how good it feels, it feels different from the other times we have sex, i hike my leg up and curl my toes, whats he doing different? Or is he seriously just getting better at sex?

"Stiles," i moan not being able to stop it, i feel myself clenching already.

"does it hurt?" He asks, and he kisses down my neck, i shake my head, closing my eyes and try to catch my breath a little.

"no Stiles," i sigh, "god..it feels so good"

And i'll just say we make use of that one condom.

* * *

We lie there in his sheets side by side. We've finally cooled down now, our breathing patterns are normal. His sheet is covering my naked body, and the rest of his sheet covers the bottom of his waist.

"What did you different?" I ask him, turning my head.

"Huh?" He asks, snapping out of his gaze he was obviously in.

"Never mind" i say and smile at him, his eyes whiskey coloured eyes burn into me, his brown hair is stuck up in odd places it looks messy, i dont want to admit it but i really like it like that. I slowly get up in bed and search for my underwear. I retreive my bra, then i what were my pants on the floor.

""Um..Stiles?" I ssk picking them up.

"Yeah" he says, sitting up too and running his hand through his hair.

"What am i supposed to wear now?"

"Oh yeah...shit, didnt think that one through" he says laughing lightly, he gets out of bed and puts his white calvin klien boxers on. He walks to his drawer and digs through it, i see his back muscle contract as he moves, i see how the muscle shapes him and how it builds around his arms. I catch myself off guard for a moment. He throws some grey washed out boxers. I wouldn't want to count how many times he's worn these. I put them on and scrunch them up around the waist tying and twisting them until they are comfy and fit me properly. I put on my t shirt and shorts and then try to sort my hair out in the mirror.

"God Lydia how are you so perfect?" Stiles sighs as he sits on his bed, he scrolls through his phone, and i turn to look at him. Something riles me about his words, how we ALWAYS says them. He notices me staring and makes a questioning look at me, i guess i might as well tell him whats on my mind.

"But i'm not" i say quietly, sitting on his bed and hugging my knees.

"but you are, your the most smartest person ever, your so driven at what you want to do, now you can sing AND dance, your so-"

i cut him off, "but i'm not Stiles," i say raising my voice annoyed, he looks at me expectantly, "you think that everything is so perfect about me when its not, its so...so," i say trying to think of a way to describe it, "fucked up," i say eventually, he looks at me, his face expressionless, "just because you think i'm smart and beautiful doesn't mean thats what it is on the inside, i literally have voices in my head, i have predicted my best friends death,i can, somehow, use my voice as a weapon, my mind is constantly on over charge because theres all this shit going on, i have wasted my love on people who didnt love me, i had a good heart for all the wrong people, and my strength is so fucking fragile. I can be fine one second then one word or one face can set off an explosion in my mind" i rant, "like now"

"sorry" he says quietly taking my hand.

"No, dont be, i'm sorry it just annoys me when you do that, like you're the one person who makes everything go quiet, the voices aren't so loud when i'm with you, or i tend to forget a little about whats happened" i tell him, and sigh, he shakes his head.

"its okay," he says and kisses my hand, "i wont say it anymore, but don't let that stop you from thinking that i have stopped thinking that you are perfect, and its normal to be messed up in that pretty little head of yours, its okay"

And thats when i realise thats all you need, someone to tell you you're not as terrible as you think you are. I nod a little and smile gratefully at him. I'm glad he is here for my stupid little episodes like that, and he doesn't mind at all. Its quiet for a moment but not awkwardly though.

"what do you want to do today?" He asks, but thats when something comes over me. A feeling that i can only explain as dread. The desire to scream crawling up my throat, rather quickly because its that feeling, where my heart aches so much it hurts, where my mind cant focus because the only thing i want to do now is scream. So i do.


	24. The day inPart Two

so **i wanted to thank every person who reads the story, it means so much to me that people actually follow and favourite this, somedays i dont have a motivation so i appreciate when you guys read and of course review. I was reading through the earlier chapters and realised that there was a lot more detail included and how much more interesting it is when there is decent detail, so i'm trying my best to put as much detail in as possible, and i promise you'll be finding out what that Supernatural creature is now! Thanks again guys, love y'all❤️**

Stiles pov

Her voice hurts my ears. I slam both hands in them to try my best to block it out. The thing is this wasn't anticipated, she just finishing screaming and is looking at me with panic filled eyes.

"Someones going to die" she whispers, i look at her confused, _but who?_ i want to ask, but i know that would be a stupid question. Her eyes don't seem to be awake if thats possible, like shes in a trance, she slowly gets up, her face is emotionless. I follow her, out my door, into my jeep which she then drives and we pull up outside beacon hills memorial hospital. She wanders in, ignoring the questions we get asked by the staff. She enters a room, a womans who has her brown hair sprawled out on the pillow, her eyes are closed and she is hooked to a heart monitor machine, a machine that doesn't make a beeping noise she has tubes from her arms and nose. If the machine isn't beeping then why isn't anyone rushing to her aid?

"Hey can we get a doctor in here?" I yell as i stand in the door frame, a group of doctors come rushing in and push past Lydia to take a look at the victim. Lydia still looks utterly emotionless. We're ushered out of the room as they try to resuscitate her. But i can't hear the heartbeat so its probably a dead end and Lydia did predict it after all.

 _Banshees predict death not danger_ _._

"Stiles" Lydia says as she grabs me by my elbow, shes gone a little pale and her eyes don't meet mine. I turn to look at her and see her swallow, "we're gonna have to get involved now"

Her green eyes eventually meet mine, i feel like im looking into a well of life time of sadness. I know what she means by getting involved, someone has died and theres no sitting by now just watching this thing putting people into comas. I nod slightly, and Lydia looks towards the room we just left, i see tears swarm in her eyes so i pull her in for a hug, thats all i can really do now.

"We should go and speak to Deaton" I suggest after a good two minutes of just hugging. She nods a little and follows me, the colour has returned to her face now. We drive to the clinic in silence, Lydia just keeps her head turned so shes looking out the window and i just focus on the road. Thats the weird thing with life, less than and hour ago we were literally having sex now we're on our way to Deaton to figure out how to tame another monster. We pull up out the back and i notice Kiras car, Lydia must've text. Lydia holds onto my hand as we walk towards the door, rather tightly. We enter and the bells above the door chime and Deaton appears and ushers us along around the back where the metal table is. Scott, Kira and Liam are there, no Hayden. Liam has bags of tiredness underneath his eyes, his hair isn't gelled and sticks up oddly. Half of his top is tucked in at the back of his shorts, which i dont think he notices.

"Wheres Hayden?" Lydia asks, as she stands around the table along with everyone else next to Liam, i stand firmly next to her, she untangles her fingers from mine.

"I didn't want her to come" he sighs, for a moment too long. Everyones quiet for a moment.

"Why what happened?" Lydia eventually asks, Liam meets her eye, his forehead creased.

"Nothing 'happened'," he says putting air quotation marks around that, "i didn't want her getting involved, i can't lose her again"

"she can help us you know" Lydia replies to that quietly, Liam nods swiftly and Deaton re appears again with a large crate of books, i see the vein pop out in his arm from where he's straining so much. He places them on the table, then takes out four books.

"You will each be doing different readings," he says handing me a book thats cover is a dark red, it reminds me of blood, "each may have something about this creature, but before we start looking we should gather what we already know"

Everyone nods, and its silent for a few moments and then Deaton looks at us expectantly.

"Well what?" He asks.

"It puts people into comas maybe in threes," Scott starts off.

"Its killed one of those people," Lydia counters, her voice dry.

"They all were having affairs or had split recently with there ex's" i add, then Deaton nods his hand on his chin.

"We think it has something to do with lust" Kira says lastly. We're silent for a moment, then Lydias eyes brighten with a thought.

"We think we saw it," She says leaning forward on the table, "if its what we saw then thats an advantage"

"what did it look like explain it to me" Deaton says sharply.

"Uh it was wearing black," Lydia says thinking.

"And it was pale and veiny like blue veins and um its face was distorted..." I trail off.

"I think i know what we're looking at here," he says, grabbing a book off of Lydia and flicking through it frantically. The pages are crumpled and are a brownish colour where the book is so old. He lands on a page and his eyes scan it quickly then turns the book around so we can see and points at the page.

It has a disturbing sketch on it, the picture is the exact image of what we saw, and written neatly at the top of this book is the word _Granter._ we all look at Deaton and he has a glint of fear in his eyes,its unmistakable.

"This creature is highly dangerous," he says shaking his head, "and extremely hard to catch"

"why?" Scott asks.

"Because it wont make you see that," he says, pointing at the picture, "it will take the shape of the one you desire-"

"wait," i interject, "if thats the case why did both me and Lydia see that"

"I'm not to sure, the best explanation i can think of now is that it was because it may not of been after you"," he explains, "it will try to manipulate you though, it will make you see the one you desire most, and it will kiss you, but you'll be under its influence and this will make it take something away from you, a part of your soul, that can only be bought back by sleeping with the one you saw, the people that have survived the comas will be utterly weak, thats why they're in the coma because of there souls being taken away,its a risky thing to catch, as long as you don't kiss it you'll be okay" he finishes. We all look around at each other for a while then Lydia inhales a deep breath then speaks.

"I have a plan," she says, all heads go to look at her, "tonight, get all this lust out of you, like seriously, have sex, kiss a lot spend hours cuddling, then after maybe a week of not kissing or whatever it would of picked up on us, then we can plan on where we're going to take it down, so after a week this thing will be a goner" she simply says folding her arms.

"Sounds like a good plan, and a difficult one" Deaton sighs, "you guys then for a week have to abstain from kissing, cuddling and having sex whi-"

"Wait, is that all gonna work in a week?" Liam asks.

"Maybe, it may stretch out for two weeks, its hard to say" Deaton tells him.

"How are we even going to kill it? If its as dangerous as you say it is, theres not a lot of us" Kira says.

"Its gonna take someone who can be able to put a mental block on these things, and this thing is big, i suggest getting a bug pack ready" Deaton advise, we all look around at each other.

"A big pack?" I ask.

"Yes, maybe giving Issac a call, Derek, Braedon, defenatley get Hayden" Deaton tells us, This isn't going to be easy though, giving Issac a call? We haven't seen him since Allison died, we dont even know if hes still alive.

"I guess we could give jackson a heads up, seeming as he's back in town" Scott says, but as much as i hate Jackson we need as many people as possible.

"Do that then, but maybe explain everything in person" Deaton says.

"What will we do about the people who have survived there coma?" Scott asks.

"I'll deal with it," Deaton says and nods, "now go and spend the rest of the day having fun" he says then rolls his eyes, then adds, "we'll meet again in the middle of the week and then we'll sort out wether the plan will take place this week, or next"

We all leave knowing now what to do. Lydia gets into my jeep and scoots over to the middle so shes nearer. She seems a little better in herself now, probably because we have a plan.

"So," she says with a little smile, "i'm not even sure how i'm gonna go all that time not sleeping with you"

"me either Lyds, me either" i say looking at her, my lips curling into a smile, she laughs at that. She leans back in the seat and shes looks at ease, which is strange considering the circumstance maybe shes just tired of worrying, and honestly i don't blame her. We drive back to my house and watch t.v for a bit. Then after about an hour Lydia moans shes hungry. We search the kitchen, nothing to exciting in the fridge and only cereals or crisps in the cupboard.

"We could go shopping?" I suggest, because clearly we need too.

"Okay," she says in my ear then pecks my cheek. We get back into my jeep and drive to the supermarket. I get a basket as we walk through the automatic doors and Lydia holds onto my hand, a little tightly.

"Hey can we make pizza?" Lydia asks as i chuck a loaf of bread into the bed.

"We can just buy it? Or order it" i laugh at her but she rolls her eyes.

"Please it'll be fun," she says, extending the word 'fun' she lingers her lips close to my jaw, "pleaseee"

"fine" i say rolling my eyes and this time shes the one that laughs, we pick up flour for the dough and cheese and tomatoes and everything else we need to make the pizza. We also buy cookie mix, even though this isn't the best time to be just messing around making things it seems to put our mind at rest.

"Hey Stiles," Lydia says, and i look at her, "we should a-probably-you know-"

"what?"

"You know get some condoms" she says, whispering the last word.

"oh right yeah, totally" i say with a little laugh. We find the right aisle and i stare blankly at the different boxes, i look at Lydia face, then i realise how shes gone out, without protest, with no make up on and is practically wearing pyjamas. I scratch my neck as i look at what to get.

"Need help there?" Lydia asks with a little grin, she takes my hand and fiddles with my fingers standing awfully close to me.

"No,obviously not" i say but its clear that i do need help.

"Stiles we've been with each other for over a month and you STILL cant pick out condoms," she says laughing, lowering my hand but still holding it.

"I can its just, theres different types you know" i say laughing and so does she. Then with my hand she guides it to her thigh then to her privates, discreetly, and sighs then drops my hand. I stand there for a moment just in shock that i basically felt her up in the middle of the condom aisle. She picks up a box and chucks it into the basket, we go around the rest of the shop picking up chocolate and other bits and pieces.

We return to my house and straight away Lydia starts unpacking the ingrediants for the pizza. She unpacks the flour and yeast and gets a recipe up on her phone to follow.

"lets make a really really big one" i say as i add a little bit of water for her to start shaping the dough and she nods in agreement.

"Can you sprinkle some flour there so i can roll the dough" she asks, i nod and tip some flour on there which goes over the work top a little on to Lydia.

"Stiles!" She shrieks laughing.

"What?!" I say laughing, she gets some flour on her hands and wipes it onto my face. Then i get flour onto my hands and then slap her ass leaving a large handprint on her shorts. She laughs then kisses me, i wrap my arms around her waist and she holds my face getting flour in my eyebrows. Then she pulls back her face scrunched up, i tiltt my head at her.

"I just tasted flour" she laughs then wipes her mouth, i get a towel and wipe my face and she continues to make the dough. I stand behind her and put my hands on hers as she rolls out the dough, her back melts into my front.

We eventually finish the pizza with countless make out sessions and its in the oven.

"Maybe we can make the cookies later," i say as my lips brush hers, she agrees and kisses my neck making a tingle run down my spine. I kiss her jaw with sloppy wet kisses and i drag my hand gently across her stomach and i see goose bumps spread across her skin and she sighs.

"This is unlike you," Lydia tells me as she runs her hands through my hair, the green in her eyes look as bright as ever.

"And whats that?" I say laughing in her ear.

"Your the one that wants sex" she sighs as i suck her earlobe.

"Are you really complaining?" I ask, her body arcs inwards only a little though and her hands bunch up my t shirt.

"Of course not" she sighs. I kiss her collar bone and work my way up to her lips, receiving constant moans which make me feel good. We somehow get up to my bedroom whilst kissing and by then we're in our underwear. I slowly peck the insides of her thighs, i transfer from leg to leg as i near her warm spot.

"Stiles" she moans and clutches my shoulder, "god..get a condom"

"there downstairs" i tell her as kiss her lips, she slides from underneath me and thunders down the stairs, i almost laugh at her urgency. She returns tearing the box open and fishing one out then she lazily drops the box wherever and climbs onto the bed watching me put it on. She stays sat up and when i'm ready i wait for her to lie down.

"I wanna be on top" she whispers in my ear, kissing it too, i smile at her and dont move, "please you were on top this morning"

she pushes me down and laughs then puts each leg either side of me, she almost looks _shy._ she hovers over me, her hands planted on my chest. She sits down on it and sighs, my eyes roll back, she starts off slow then as time goes on she gets faster and faster. She puts her small hands either side of my head and kisses me, or atleast tries too, the kisses go around my lips where shes moving but she makes it all look sweet and innocent. My hands slide down her waist, onto her bum. I feel her tighten and i'm so close to coming. Her cheeks have gone rosy pink and her hair has fallen a little out of her bun and then she releases a soft moan and when i look at her shes in pure bliss, chewing on her bottom lip and her movements have slowed down a little. Then i come, and its the best time ever.

But for the third time we do it that day, its even better.

 **sorry for the awfully long time for the update but it took me forever to write it because i wasn't sure how to portray everything and then also explaining what the granter was. I would just like to say a massive thank you too chrono96 for letting me use her fabulous idea of the granter! I really do recomend reading her work shes crazy talented and thanks again for reading! Favourites, follows and reviews are very much appreciated!**


	25. Baking and Dreaming

**thank you all for reading and reviewing! Hopefully i can update a bit more now because i'm off of school for a bit!**

Lydias pov

"Stiles can you turn on the oven?" I ask him as i read through the instructions on the box, our pizza has been cooked but we've put it in the fridge because pizzas better cold, or at least we think that. He follows my order and puts the oven on with no fuss.

"What do we need?" Stiles asks leaning over my shoulder, i feel his breaths hot down my ear, _no i will not get turned on by this_.

"One egg, oil and water" i say slowly, its strange things to have just to add it a cookie mix, "hey do you have any chocolate chips?"

"Around here somewhere, why?" Stiles replies, placing down eggs, oil and a cup of water next to me.

"So that they can be extra chocolate chip" i say simply, smiling.

"How do you stay thin? Like seriously?" Stiles laughs poking my ribs. We both look around the cupboards for chocolate chips after about two minutes i lay my eyes on the little packet, i grab them a sudden hungry for these things taking over.

"Found them" i say with a little smile on my face. I chuck a few handfuls into the mix and then Stiles gets a long plastic spatula and starts mixing. His hands are large and skinny, his veins are visible through the skin and his fingernails are bitten down to his nail beds. Why does everything about him have to be so god damn attractive. Once he's done stirring he dips his pinky in and licks off the mix.

"Stiles do you realise what you can get from raw egg?! There are countless numbers of bacteria on that! You could get salmonella and believe me Stilinski i wont be the one helping you to the toilet when you have the shits" i snap at him trying to pull the bowl away.

"Lyds, i've done it before!" He says laughing at my seriousness, i frown at him and he smiles.

"Go on, taste some" he says dipping in his finger and then putting it by my mouth, the mix _does_ look good, and the bit of golden mixture he scooped up has a chocolate chip in it. I frown at his finger then frown at him, he tilts his head and grins, " _go on"_ i cross my arms willing myself not to give in. But that batter looks so irresistible especially on that long finger of his. I turn my head from him and get a baking tray along with grease proof paper. When i turn around to place the tray on the surface Stiles finger is in my mouth and i taste the sweet mix on my tongue and taste the strong chocolate. Its without a doubt orgasmic.

"See," Stiles says looking at my expression, "its so tasty, who the fuck cares if you get food poisoning from it because at the end of the day its the best god damn thing in the world"

"i can think of something else thats the best thing in the world" i say quietly and Stiles smirks a little, not his usual cocky smirk but the one where he looks like that all he sees is love. He kisses my cheek and i get out two spoons. I hand one over to Stiles and we start scooping up the mix then putting it onto the tray. I pick up the tray and head over to the oven then Stiles snatches it off of me.

"Woah, you'll burn yourself" He says protectively, i roll my eyes at him and he slides the tray in. I start running the water of his sink and gather the bowl and spatula and everything else we used to make the cookies and the pizza. Stiles adds washing up liquid, a lot of it and covers all my hands in it, i roll my eyes at him which he laughs at. So i wash up and he dries, pretty much in silence, thats when my mind drifts to the talent show, which somehow i got through, but if we have to be kicking ass do i really have time to learn lyrics AND create a dance routine, lyrics dont take two minutes but dancing, well... I could do without it. But the issue is i dont want to let anyone down. _Stiles._ a voice corrects in my head, i don't want to let Stiles down, but surely he'll understand? I shake my head dismissing the topic inside my brain and continue washing once we're done me and Stiles lie down on his sofa, him on his side, his arm resting on the arm of the chair and his chin propped on his fist, i'm on my side to but facing away from Stiles so that my spine is pressed against his front. His arm is slung over my body and his hands lazily trace up and down my thigh. We watch friends, its our favourite t.v show. After one episode its been half hour which means the cookies are probably done and our pizza is Defenatley cold by now.

"Stiles," i say feeling a little drowsy, "the cookies"

"in a minute," he says his eyes closing as i look at him.

"Stiles" i say a little louder, his eyes dont even flicker, "STIlES" i shout.

"Jeez Lyd," he laughs putting a finger in his ear, "get up then" he nudges my leg and we slide off the sofa. I go to the fridge for the pizza and start cutting it up then Stiles removes the cookies from the tray onto a plate. I reach for a plate but embarrassingly i cannot reach.

"Um, Stiles-" i start but hes already behind me getting a plate, laughing at me. I nudge him gently with my elbow and he rolls his eyes. We pile the pizza on the plate and bring the cookies and pizza in front of the tv, we sit on the sofa and even though theres something called a granter walking around town i feel the most relaxed than i have done in days. Maybe its the fact i'm with Stiles, and as i hate to admit it, he makes me feel safe, i almost scold myself for being so cowardly. He shoves the pizza into his mouth and raises his eyebrows.

"Not bad" he says through a mouth full of pizza, i nod at him smiling then pick up a pizza slice and nibble into it. I have to admit for pizza that we made from scratch its surprisingly good, the tomatoes are rich and the cheese is a little strong.

"Not bad at all" i reply to him.

* * *

"I should go," i say to Stiles as we sit cuddled on the sofa, he kisses my forehead, this is the last time we'll be able to kiss, cuddle or show any affection towards each other for the next week, if we want to catch the granter we're going to have to deal with it.

"Yeah" he says, but i still dont move off of the sofa.

"I need a lift" i say my eyes fixated on the t.v, i feel so tranquil at the moment I don't want to move, because when i'm in Stile's arms i'm home, i'm safe and warm.

"C'mon then," he says sitting up and i instantly go cold, i hold his arm and push myself off the sofa. I retrieve my shoes and tie them as slow as possible and once im eventually done Stiles takes me home.

"Is college open tomorrow?" I ask him, i know they both said that it would be shut for at least two days but its Scott and Stiles.

 _It's Scott and Stiles do you really wanna try applying logic to them._

I smile to myself as i remember mine and Allisons conversation.

"i'm not sure," he says, pulling up outside my house, "i guess we just check our emails in the morning, so either way you're waking up"

we stay silent for a few minutes, i guess neither of us want to go, after all we wont be able to even _hug_ each other let alone kiss.

"I should go," i say quietly, he turns and looks at me, he nods a little then gets out and opens my door, i step out and we stand there for a few moments holding each others hands, he kisses me, sweetly and a warmth spread through me. He sighs into the kiss and i smile at that.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he says and he pecks me one last time then i walk towards my door, i turn back to look at him and he nods and smiles and looks really adorable so i smile back then walk into my hallway.

"mum?" I call as i slip my shoes off, no answer, "mum?!" I shout a little louder then i hear her stumble around up stairs then she says a little breathlessly, "yes darling?"

I cringe, its obvious shes up to whatever with my dad, it makes my spine cold, "nothing just checking you were in" i call back then i hear her laughing upstairs. I go straight to my room ignoring the moans i hear from my mums room, they almost remind me of teenagers in love. I do my course work pausing frequently to check my phone on any news, then i check mythology books. I find the page written on the granter. Its page is crumpeld and the written is neat and itailic.

 _The Granter strays from greek mythology, The myth is Aphrodite the godess of love had called out for love, in the garden of rose, and appraoched her was her one and only love Hephaestus. She had an afair with her brother whilst being married to Hephaestus but she had thought she was frogiven when he had approached her. He had kissed her and nothing was the same after that, she had lost part of her soul, but couldnt get it back because the time she had called out for love was also the exact moment Hephaestus had been killed. There was no way of getting her soul back, she had died whilst being in a coma, she never woke up after taking a trip to the garden of rose._

My eyes scan the page and the picture, it looks different from the one Deaton had shown us, this one looked more like the one me and Stiles saw, its skinny and bald, this one wears a white cloth, the one me and Stiles saw was wearing black, this one has streaks all around it's face which i'm guessing are the viens. I remember Deatons words, _this creature is highly dangerous_. My skin arupts into goose bumps thinking about it. So aphrodites soul was taken away and resulted in her death, _shit_. I push everything off of my bed and undress for a shower. The water is hot down my back as i wash away the day, theres a crazy bald creature running around beacon hills searching for a life to suck the soul out of. I wash my hair massage the soapy contents into my hair and wonder who else it will put into comas, the thought terrifies me, then i realise if we're not kissing are boyfriends or girlfriends that means if the granter does approach us and tries to kiss us we know its the trickster, in a way my plan was unintentionally smarter than what it was supposed to be. I dry my hair and put on my short pyjamas, its eleven o'clock, i might as well sleep considering last night was a late night. I get into bed not bothering to say goodnight to my mum, i dont really want to go inside her bedroom any more.

 **3 hours later**

 _Buzzz._ My phone ringing wakes me up, its not the ringing of my alarm but the ringing of a person, i blindly look over to my bedside to see my phone lit up, i make out the letters, _Stiles,_ i can just make out the picture as well of him making some stupid face. I reach over and slide the screen a few times until i actually swipe it correctly.

"Stiles?" I say, my voice a little croaky, my eyes sting from the darkness.

"Lydia? Oh thank god your okay," he says sobbing, i rub my eyes a little, _what happened, was there something i missed?_

"Are you okay? What happened?" I ask him sitting up and turning on my lamp which was a little but of a mistake because the light phsyically burns my eyes.

"I had a nightmare, Lyds thank god your okay" he says.

"what happened in your dream?"

"Blood," he says and i hear him sob loudly, "there was so much blood Lydia"

"Stiles its alright, we dont have to speak about it we can-"

"can i come round yours?" He asks, i can hear his breaths, they're uneven.

"No, stiles listen to me, your tired and confused and scared okay? Please dont drive" i tell him, a sudden worry taking over me.

"Lydia i cant be alone, please" he says crying, i curl my toes becasue im not letting my boyfriend drive to mine at two in the morning after a nightmare.

"Alright, i'll come yours okay?" I tell him, geting out of bed and sliding on my converse and taking a small hoodie jacket.

"But your tired too, " he trails off.

"Stiles listen im wide awake just dont leave your house, im on my way, i'll see you in a few" i tell him, and hang up, the night air is cold against my bare legs and i shiver as i start my car, why is he getting all of these nightmares? I only form one clear thought and thats this is what happened when the nogistune started taking over. But no _no,_ the nogistune is gone, its obvious hes just like this becasue of the granter, _obviously._ I confirm in my own mind, hes okay. I pull up to his house in no time and let myself in, i try to run as quietly as possible up to Stiles room and hes sat against his wall with his head in his hands, he keeps shaking his head.

"Stiles," i say as i drop my keys onto his table and i crawl over to him, hes crying and his cheeks are blotchy and he has bags underneath his eyes.

"Lydia," he says with a sense of relief holding onto my forearms, "your not dead," he says a laugh a little at the end but he doesn't laugh.

"I'm here" i tell him as i envelope him into a hug, his tears wet my jacket and i run a hand through his hair, he holds me tight, "do you wanna talk about the dream?" I ask as i pull back.

"Okay," he says and makes a face, "the room was just balck, completely black, and there was a boarder of mountain ash and you were on the other side of this boarder, then there was this something, i don't know what it was i couldn't really see it, but it had stabbed you," i cringe, "repeatedly until sll your guts were practically hanging out" he says, hes crying even harder now, i hug him again.

"its okay, it was only a dream," i tell him, "im okay"

It takes a while to calm him down, to get him to stop crying, i almost feel bad that hes the one getting the nightmares, im the banshee after all.

"C'mon lets go to bed," i tell him, we slowly get up and he lies down in bed, i sit beside him, running my fingers through his hair, his eyes slowly shut and his breaths even, his lamp is on, so it lights his room dimly but i dont feel like sleeping, im worried about Stiles, has he even told Scott? Stiles doesnt seem to deal with nightmares very well, i cant keep spending nights here or keep driving here in the early hours of the morning, he has to learn to deal with his nightmares, i lean my head back against his headboard my hand still absent mindedly making patterns against his scalp.

* * *

"Lydia," Stiles voice is the first thing i hear when i wake up for the second time that morning, my neck is crooked and has a dull ache in, my back is stiff and i'm slumped at the top of Stiles bed where i tried my best to stay awake.

"is college today?" I ask as peel my eyes open and prop myself up, Stiles is in a pair of jeans and no top, he's hovering over me and he doesnt have bags under his eyes or he isnt blotchy and crying anymore.

"Unfortunately yes," he says and he grimaces, i debate whether to bring up his nightmare but i dont want him to panic again so I simply say, "you should tell Scott" he nods and then puts on a t shirt, i get out of bed and slide on my shoes and pick up my keys and phone.

"I'll see you in college okay?" I tell him as he walks me to the door. He nods then we stare at each other for a while, my eyes fixated on his lips, i guess kissing him now won't hurt... As if he reads my thoughts he presses his soft pink lips against mine and i lean into him my hand around the back of his neck.

"Thank you" he says as i pull back, i smlie at him and get into my car to get ready for college.

 **So the story with Aphrodite and the granter is completely made up, i just thought it would be a good idea to have some sort of backing story! So thanks for ready! Anyone else screamed at the massive stydia scene in the episode lie ability?**


	26. Run

**Leave a review!**

Stile's pov.

My hands won't stop shaking, i try breathing techniques but they dont work, i try thinking about some place nice, that doesn't work either. As i go downstairs i smell coffee coming from the kitchen, i might as well have a drink.

"Morning son" Dad greeted me, i smile weakly at him, maybe i should tell him about the granter.

"How was yesterday?" I ask as i pick up a mug of coffee, its obvious he wants to over react because his smile pushes his cheeks up so far that i cant see his eyes anymore.

"It was amazing, Stiles," he says, "Thanks for convincing me to ask her out"

"your welcome dad," i say and i take a gulp of drink, its silent for a few and then i speak again, "so you heard about that woman who died, after her coma..."

"yes, son do you know anything about that?" He presses leaning forward.

"Uh..yeah," i get out, "its something called a granter, its attracted to love" i tell him, he barks out a laugh and i forrow my brow, confused by his actions.

"Its attracted to love?" He repeats my words.

"yeah, it takes your soul, part of it anyway, so they were in their comas because they were so weak" i explain, my dad nods as he processes it.

"And have you got a plan?" He asks.

"yeah we do, we aren't allowed to kiss or hug or whatever with the person we love so that it will be drawn to us and then we can kill it without having our souls being taken away, its gonna take a week or two"

"right, i saw Lydia leave earlier on" He says, my eyes meet his, i feel them burning into me, as if he knows somethings wrong.

"Yeah she came over last night" i lie to him.

"Thats wierd because when i checked on you, you were asleep, alone.." He tells me, still not dropping my gaze, but the thing is i've found out is that if you're lying, never do you ever drop there gaze.

"Oh really?" I say, playing it along.

"Stiles just spill it" he says impatiantly.

"I had a nightmare, it was that Lydia was murdered and i was just shoken up is all" i explain.

"So you let your girlfriend drive here in the middle of the night to comfort you? She could've got into an accident if she was still tired or she could've been half asleep, god Stiles do you realise how stupid that was" he exclaims, i feel something in me anger up but i'm focusing to hard to not glow my eyes or whatever, arubtly i stand up slaming the table.

"Maybe if you weren't to busy fucking Melissa i could have spoke to you" i say and then leave ignoring the shouts i get from my dad. I get into my jeep and pull out of the drive. I shake a little from anger and i dont know why im like this, is it a full moon tonight? I drop a text to Lydia telling her i'll pick her up, she must be tired after all. I'm positive its not a full moon so maybe im just aggitated. Yeah thats ovbiously it. I pull up outside Lydia and beep the horn so she knows to come out. She walsk lut locking her door in a navy blue dress that bunches up at the back and wears it with a brown belt. She smiles at me when she sees me and we drive to college.

"So it begins" she says smiling, her smile makes her dimples show and i realise she has the kind of smile i want to wake up and see everyday, the kind of smile that makes me want to fight for our love. _God im so in love with her its insane._

"This should be fun" i say smiling she laughs a little and we spend the rest of the journey in silence. We arrive and we see Kira and Scott kissing, _kissing_ , i know me and Lydia kissed a little this morning but at least we didn't do it in the open. Lydia looks at me as we walk towars them, she smirks a little and so do i. She puts a finger to her lips to signal to be quiet then sneaks up on them and pushes Scott, she starts laughing and so does Scott.

"Don't worry," Lydia says, "we won't tell" Kira looks a little embarrassed but Scotts just smiling.

"We kissed this morning so no need to worry there" i say.

"We just all need to keep an eye on each other, just to make sure we-" Lydia stops mid setence her eyes somewhat amused by something in the distance. I follow her gaze and my heart skips a beat. There standing in a leather jacket approaching us is Jackson Whittemore.

"What is it?" Kira asks trying to look at Jackson, the thing is she doesn't know him.

"That kid in the leather jacket, the one who has that big smile on his face is Jackson" Lydia says through a smile. Kira follows our gaze and sighs.

"He's so cute" she says as if shes in a trance and we all glare at her, "not as cute as you of course" she says to console Scott.

"Hey, losers" he says as he nears us, i can hear how fast Lydia heart is pounding.

"Why are you here?" Lydia asks eyeing him suspiciously, he removes his sunglasses he was wearing and smiles that shitty cocky grin of his.

"So turns out its sorta the law to go college in this country so here i am" he simply says shrugging, he looks around at us, he looks me up and down, judging probably what i'm wearing, his eyes quickly skim Scott, he then looks Lydia he smirks and his eyes linger a little to long for my liking on her legs, then when his eyes fall on Kira he has a glint of something in his eyes, i'm not sure what though.

"So what are we pretending we're in sophomore year of school again? When everything was fine but the fact is that it's not" Lydia stubbornly says.

"Listen i know i messed up," he says and he actually sounds genuine, "like big time but i just want in on the pack, i want to start over"

we all look around each other as if mentally deciding whether we should just let him hang around with us, Scott sucks in a breath then speaks, "fine, but i'm serious if you cause shit then you will wish that you never got in on the pack"

"sounds like a deal" Jackson says, nodding, "i'm Jackson by the way," he says shaking Kiras hand, "you are?"

"Oh, Kira, i'm Scotts girlfriend" she says smiling warmly at him.

"So who's showing me around this place?" He says with a laugh we all look around at one another, no-one wants to do it.

"You'll find your own way around," Lydia says, "your big enough right?" She doesn't wait for an answer, "so the thing is, theres a soul sucking creature going around Beacon Hills and if your bullshitting becasue you have some deluded plan to mess the pack up its not going to end well okay? So we need your help"

"got it," he says smirking at Lydia, the way he looks at her, like shes some sort of sex symbol makes me furious, "who does law and politics?" He asks, looking around, i meet eyes with Kira and i roll them.

"Me" i say and then the bell rings so me and Jackson Whittemore walk to class.

* * *

"So i read about this myth in some big book," Lydia explains at lunch, the sun is hot today, all i want to do was strip down and have a cold shower.

"Right.."Scott says, downing a bottle of water.

"So the myth was that Aphrodite, the godess of love, had went into a garden which was called the garden of rose, where she was desprate for love, so she called out to her one love Hephaestus, and he had appraoched her, or at least she thought it was him, but little did she know that he had actually died in some circumstance at that very moment, so she kissed Hephaestus and her soul was sucked away, she fell asleep and never woke back up" She says so clearly as if she had revised the book.

"Sounds like a load of bull" Jackson says from the end of the table everyone turns to look at him, _can he just keep his trap shut?_ I think to myself.

"Your a freaking werewolf, yet you wont beleive in some greek mythololgy story" Lydia says.

"Wait it's from greek mythology? How was it killed?" I ask.

"It wasn't, so its believed that the granter is actually Hephaestus" Lydia tells us.

"So if it was never killed in the first place who knows how to kill it?" Scott says.

"Well hypothetically it should just be like a human, it can be killed in anyway really" Lydia explains.

"I just can't wait until its over," Jackson says with a mouth full of fries, "How did all of you guys even live here? If this was always what it was like then jeez.."

"Its what we do, we have to protect as many people as possible" Scott says, Jackson rolls his eyes. _You will not punch him_.

"Okay i'm getting a drink" i say standing up suddenly, i can feel my anger building up when im around him.

"I'll come too then" Lydia says getting up, maybe she senses my anger.

"Are you okay?" She asks as we cue, i look at Jackson, he's talking to Scott but i can put my top dollar on the fact hes listening.

"I'm fine, just the heat you know?" I say.

"Yeah, i wish i took a hair band" she says laughing a little, her smile fades and i can tell shes tense about something.

"Are you alright?" I ask her this time. She looks at me, her green sparkling with the sun, she studies me for a moment then sucks in a breath.

"So i was thinking," she starts, "that seeming as we have all of this going on," she says gesturing with her arms, "if the varity show is really a good idea, but before you start i'm not dropping out, i was just thinking that maybe i should drop out on the dancing part because i don't really have the time to do that so..."she finishes, not meeting my eyes.

"okay," i say and pause, "why didnt you want to tell me?" I ask, trying to make the sound of hurt that creept into my voice go away.

"Its just, i love you Stiles, you're the best thing thats happened to me and i just didnt want to let you down is all, and you pushed me so much to do this, i feel like i owe it to you, you know?" She says, i'm taken back by what she said, touched and...confused.

"Don't ever feel like you owe me, believe me you can never let me down, okay?" I tell her, and order my drink.

"Okay," she says and presses a kiss against my cheek, "shit, I completely forgot" she says slapping a hand over her mouth. I laugh at her and she laughs at herself.

"Right i'm going to talk to a music teacher so that i can change my peformances" she tells me, and i nod and head back over to the table.

"Where'd Lydia go?" Kira asks.

"Shes dropping out of the dance performance, she said its to much to prepare with all thats going on" i tell them, i guzzle my drink.

"Hey did your dad mention anything about their date this morning?" Scott asks, I completely forgot about that until he had mentioned it.

"Yeah, he said he was really glad he asked her out," i say grinning, "what about your mum?'

"she couldn't keep the smile off her face!" He exclaims laughing.

"Its about time they got together" i say laughing.

"do you know if your dad is like gonna ask her out on another date?" He asks, i shrug at him, how the hell am i supposed to know.

"no idea there," i tell him, "he will, soon, i just probably have to convince him to ask her out, he gets a little shy" Scott grins and so do i, if things go as well as they're going now then we could be step brothers. The thought excites me. The bell rings signalling the end of lunch and i head to advanced math.

* * *

"That made no sence whatsoever," i stress out after our maths lesson which was a double so took us to the end of the day, "what the hell was with all the letters?" I rant to Kira, she rolls her eyes at me.

"Its algebra dumb ass" She says, we meet Lydia and Scott, and Jackson.

"Whats that?" Lydia asks, as her hand goes for mine then she pulls it away as if remembering we aren't supposed to do that as part of the plan.

"We're doing some stupid algebraic equations" i sigh.

"Need me to go over it with you?" She asks, she doesnt even take this subject and she can probably look at my notes and explain it better than the teacher.

"If you wouldn't mind"'i say, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Right, i'll come over around...7?" She says, "i would come over now but I'm going to Kiras"

"alright, i'll see then" i tell her, we look at each other, then look at each others lips, _no,_ a stern voice inside my head orders me. She nods and walks off with Kira.

"Need a ride?" I ask Scott.

"Yeah, seeming as my girlfriend literally just abandoned me" he laughs.

"Right," i laugh, we look over to Jackson and he's typing something on his phone, "see you later Jackson" we say, he dismisses us with a wave of his hand and gets into his porche.

I start up the engine to my jeep and it makes a horrifying sound, like a cat choking to death.

"So how are you and Kira finding this whole, no kissing, no touching buisness" i ask as we drive down the dusty road, its seems awfully quiet.

"No touching," he laughs at that, "not to bad surprisingly, but we're well over our 'lovey-dovey' stage" he says laughing, "and yourself?"

"so far its not to bad, but as for me and Lydia we're still in a lovey dovey stage, i'm not complaining or anything, in fact i love it most but i'm afraid doing this will grow us out of it" i admit.

"Dude it won't do that, as long as you still show her theres love to be fighting for, is she the one thats usually...suggestive?" He asks, i laugh a little, shes more than suggestive, i think to myself.

"Yeah.." I say, and start laughing, "shes always suggesting"

"Dude!" He shouts bursting into laughter, "why is she like that do you think?"

"I dont know, i feel that maybe she feels like she _has_ to give me sex, when its not like that at all, but if i ever ask her she says-" i dont finish because Scott interupts me.

"Wait you ask her why she wants to have sex with you?" He says staring at me in shock.

"It not like that, i mean we had it three days in a row," i say, and Scott laughs a little, "but when i do ask she says its because it means something to her, which makes me happy" i say. I pull up outside my house, not even thinking to drop off Scott, he just follows me inside anyway. We head up straight up to my room and he sprawls out on my bed, i lounge in my desk chair.

"But in conclusion, i feel like me and Lydia wont last long on this no kissing boundary" i say, laughing. He laughs too and thats how we spend the majority of the night, laughing and talking like the good ol' days.

The door knocks lightly, "thats Lydia," i say getting up off my bed, i was finally showing Scott star wars, i open the door and Lydia stands there smiling, "hey come in" i say and open the door wider for her, "Upstairs"

"Hey Scott," she says plopping herself down on the bed where i was originally sat so i drag over my chair and sit near the bed.

"Thank god you showed up, i was seriously falling asleep watching star wars," Scott says, laughing, Lydia laughs too, looking at me.

"You see when he puts that on you just have to start a steamy make out session" she says nodding, the corners of her mouth tugging into a smirk.

"i'll keep that in mind" Scott says.

"Whatever, Lydia you really enjoyed star wars when i showed it to you!" I say, she laughs loudly, but its sweet, she has the kind of laugh that wants me to tell her jokes forever.

"Anyway, are we gonna go over work?" She says sitting up digging out her notepad and pen out of her bag.

"I think thats my cue to leave," Scott says laughing getting up.

"Stay Scott, we haven't hung out in ages just the three of us" Lydia says, gripping his wrist.

"Fine" he says rolling his eyes, falling back on to my bed. Lydia gets up and walks over to my desk to retrive my book, she stops for a moment and picks up a little piece of paper.

"Whats this?" She asks, she wanders back over to me and Scott, its crumplede and in pencil the words that are written are _i can save her_. The thing is its my handwritting, messy and slanted.

"I can save her," Scott reads aloud, "what does that mean?"

"When did i write that?" I say, taking the piece of paper out of Lydia small fingers.

"How did you know you wrote it?" Scott says, i look at him then rip a bit of paper out of Lydias notepad and pick up a pen, i write the words and they match, practically identical.

"Why would you of wrote that?" Scott asks.

"Recently," i start, not being able to help the nervous sweats, "i've been having nightmares, vivid ones actually"

"Are they dreams within dreams?" Scott asks.

"No, no thank god, they just tend to be of Lydia, shes either dying, dead or being brutally murdered" i explain.

"Why didnt you tell me?" Scott asks, the truth is he has a lot on his plate, and just because i was having stupid nightmares didn't justify why i had to tell him.

"I just didnt think it was neccary to bring up" i lie to him, I don't know whether he buys it but if he doesn't he doesn't say so.

"Well maybe its just because of the granter" Scotts suggests, i nod and fiddle with a theead on my jeans.

"Thats obviously what it is, maybe we can try different things to stop your nightmares" Lydia says.

"Like what?" I ask.

"herbal tea, alcohol, sleeping pills" she says shrugging.

"Maybe" i say.

"If we're on the topic of the granter are any of us going to call Issac?" Lydia asks.

"Yeah i guess, we need all the help we can get, has anyone even spoke to him recently?" I ask, Issac seems like a distant memory now.

"No, but i still have his number" Scotts says, "whether its still his number I don't know"

"you'll have to text him" Lydia says and with that we work, she explains how to work it out patiently and goes over it as many times as i need her too and we work through the night until i understand.

 **Around one in the morning**

It's humid, so so so humid. All i want is to take off my clothes but i'm outside, not sure what i'm outside of but i'm outside something though. Without thinking of it i lift my head up looking at the sky. Its blood red and the sun is black, i see dark grey clouds swarm around the sun, _where the hell am i?_ But instead of the sun giving off light it gives off a strange glow, an eerie one. As i turn around i find im in a city, a city that i don't recognise and it's definitely not Beacon Hills. I hear screams and shouts that are so loud that i know they will taunt my mind forever. Then al of a sudden i'm not in a field no more, i'm running away, _from what?_ I ask myself but my legs are moving without me thinking about it, i feel something small and wet and my neck, _rain,_ then it burns like hell, _acid rain_ , i correct my mind. This acid is killing viciously, then i notice a little girl, no more than 5, she has soft curls in her strawberry blone hair, well its more blonde than strawberry blonde but if you look close enough you can see the hints of a soft orange in there, her features are pretty and her eyes shine a cold blue, like mine. She isn't running just crying.

"You have to run" i tell her, crouching in front of her, the acid is eppearing closer now, she screams, the little girls mouth opens so wide you can fit a fist in there, her scream is piercing, like a banshees. She clings on my hand and we run, i don't have an recognition of this girl, nor do i know her name but i am drawn to her, some instict inside of me. Like i have to protect her. We run as fast as we can throughh this field, its a mass of dead bodies i realise, the mud isn't mud but it is very dark blood. Then all of a sudden my hand is ripped away from this girls, she stumbles down, i stop, the rain is so close now, she has to make it through this. I try pulling her up but shes stuck or injured.

"Go" she says sweetly, her vocie is high pitched and i feel tears in my eyes, i don't even know the girl, then without even ordering myself to i start running, _you cannot leave her_ , my mind is racing but i cannot stop my legs, i whip my head around, which i regret, i see her crumple and go a sickly grey as the rain touches her soft tender skin. She flinches and yells out in pain, i see the skin burn and melt away. I keep running, I don't know where i run to but i just don't stop running.

I jolt awake in my desk chair, i'm sweating all over still wearing my days clothes, what the hell was that? I think to myself about what i just dreamt. My hearts pounding and my body is shaking, despite the sweat my skin is covered with goose bumps. I flick on my lamp because the darkness reminds me of the sky, of the girls blood. Scott is sprawled out on my bed with Lydia curled in a tight ball facing away from him, Lydia has my jacket slug over her body. I stand up and walk to the kitchen, my legs feel like jelly, i get a glass of water and order myself to calm down. It was only a dream. I groggily walk ba k into my bed room to see Scott stiring, his eyes slowly open and its to late for me to just pretend to be asleep, he looks at me for a moment, a little confused then he speaks, "Stiles?"

"Yeah," i reply trying to sound calm, but my voice is shaky.

"Are you alright man? Was it another nightmare?" He asks me sitting up and the sudden motion causes Lydia to stir.

"uh yeah," i say but my eyes are caught by something that Lydia clings in her hand so tightly, its paper with writing on. As gently as i can i remove it from her hand, written in her trademark pink pen is the words _Go._ I shiver, thats exactly what the little girl in my dream had said.

"What is it?" Scott asks, taking the paper away from me he reads it then repeats it.

"She wrote it" i say and as soon as the words leave my mouth she bolts up in bed, her eyes don't seem to be awake but she has terror written all over her face.

"Lydia" Scott says, her eyes seem to wake up and she looks back from me and Scott.

"Why are you awake?" Lydia asks rubbing her eyes.

"I had a nightmare, why are you awake?" I ask.

"nightmare" she mumbles, just loud enough for me to hear.

"you had a nightmare?" Scott confirms, she nods, shes looks a little pale and she keeps wincing at something.

"what was it about?" I ask her, intrugued.

"I'm not sure, i was running away from, rain acidic rain-" i interupt her.

"wait don't say anything else, write it down," i tell her, because if she has had the same dream as me that can't be a coincidence.

"Okay why?" She asks, already joiting down information.

"I think i had the same dream as you" i tell her. I write everything down or atleast as best as i can describe it. We finish around the same time and hand them to Scott, he reads both of them out and without a doubt they are practically the same, except she was running with a little boy who had brown hair and blue glowing eyes.

 _It needs to be someone to hild you down, a strong connection, an emotional tether._

"Why did you dream the same things, that has to mean something" Scott says in thought, i feel eerie like this is trying to warn us, Lydia keeps cringing and looking from left to right.

"Lyds what are you doing?" I ask.

"Can you not hear that?" She asks.

"Hear what Lydia?"

"Voices," she says, "Japanese"

"Japanese?" I repeat, her eyes grow big and her eyes are ignited with fear as the realisation hits her with the fact that she knows whats going on.

"Its Kira," she says and Scotts eyes widen, "Its Kira's dad"

"check your phones" i say as i fumble clumsily for mine, i hold down on the lock button and wait for it turn on, the thing is i don't remember turning it off.

"Why is my phone off?" Scott says a frown drawn on his face, "And mine" Lydia says.

"we never turned them off?" I question.

Once our phones our on the room errupts into a loud chorus lf beeps as all of our message come through which distract us from thefact that they were off.

"We have to go, _now_ " Scott exclaims jumping off of the bed. We all pile into my jeep and i speed over to Kiras. Scotts already out of the door before i park up and he's hammering his fists on the door, Noshiko open the door stained tear streaks on her cheeks. Me and Lydia walk in the hall after Scott to find Mr Yukimura led down on the floor, still breathing but nearly dead.


	27. Bestfriends

**Thanks for all the follows and favourites and reviews! Hope you all realise how much it means to me! Thanks you!**

Lydias pov

I sit with Stiles in the hospital waiting room as we try to uncover what happened to Mr yukimura.

 _"I heard a crash where he must've fell it woke me up then i ran down the stairs and when i saw him he looked awfully pale i thought he was dead, and all he would keep murmering for a good ten minutes was my name, Noshiko, he's been like this for a few hours now, i didn't know what to do or if i should call the ambulance or Police"_

Thats what Noshiko had told us, its clear we all know who did this, the granter and it wasn't a secret to Noshiko either but how were we supposed to explain that to the police, a woman who's husband for 20 years has just been induced into a coma because of a supernatural disaster. Kira didnt say anything on the way here, except cling to Scott, i've never seen her cry before not until then. Scott was allowed to wait in Mr Yukimuras room because of being with Kira but mostly because Melissa was the one who dealt with him.

"What are we supposed to do?" I ask Stiles as i lean my head on his shoulder, he traces circles on my hand, niether of us care right now that we're not allowed to kiss or touch.

"We need to figure out a better plan" Stiles says, his eyes are bloodshot and his voice is deeper and raspier than usual, probably because its two in the morning, we thought it would be necassry to text Jackson about this, he hasn't answered though, we don't expect him to.

"Why would it go after him? What desire did he have?" I say.

"Sexual" Stiles says and laughs so do i, because what more can you do but laugh in these situations.

"Obviously thats what it was, what if he's the one who dies?" I say quietly, not wanting to say it allowed.

"Then we have to stop it before he can die" Stiles says confidently.

"I'm so tired" i say my eyes drifting shut as i lean against Stiles, we haven't spoke about the fact that we both had the same dream, i guess now is just not pratical.

"Me too" he says leaning his head on mine, and i drift into sleep without having the feeling of safety and security.

"Lydia" i hear, its not Stiles voice but Kira's, i open my eyes and she puts a finger to her lips, her eyes are puffy and her cheeks are blotchy. She takes my hand and pulls me up, i look back and see Stiles asleep, a stream of drawl down the side of his mouth. I smile a little. Kira takes me to an empty room, its got a bed in and a t.v and a chair.

"whats up?" I ask her as i blink away the haziness in my eyes she sits on the end of the bed and i sit beside her.

"How do you do it?" She says looking at me, tears pool in her eyes that are blood shot red.

"Do what?" I ask because i really don't have a clue what shes refering too.

"deal with the loss of someone you love" she says looking at me, i smile apologetically at her and take her hand.

"You haven't lost your dad Kira" i reasure her and avoid the question because i don't actually know how you deal with the loss of someone you love, i'm not sure how i have, _but you do,_ a little voice says, you just pretend it didn't happen.

"But i could" she says sobbing.

"You could but Scott won't let that happen okay?" I say.

"But how do you do it?" She asks sniffing.

"um," i say feeling the tears sting my eyes as i think about everyone i've lost, Aiden, Aliison i guess you could throw Jackson in there too, "i didn't deal with it, i ignored it which is the worst thing to do because you miss them like hell" i say nodding.

"do you miss Aiden?" She asks.

"not any more, maybe because i'm with Stiles" i say truthfully, i hadn't even thought about it.

"I just want you to know that i admire you," she says squeezing my hand, i look at her and smile, "you're one of the braviest Women i know, thank you" i pull her in for a hug and we stay like that for a while, thats all you can ask for from a friend, someones shoulder to cry on, i feel like i missed out on that a lot when Allison died but finally i feel like i have it back.

"Lets get you home and have a shower?" I suggest. She relucuntly nods so we leave the room and head to Kiras car. Stiles is still asleep when we walk past the waiting room again and then thats when i think about Scott.

"Wheres Scott?" I ask as i start the ignition, i may be tired but i'm not letting Kira drive in this state.

"He went to speak to Deaton" she tells me and thats it, thats our conversation.

We get into hers and she disapears into the bathroom without saying anything, i get her out some clothes a purple top and black skirt, then put them in the dryer to warm them up, even though the heat will progress throughout the day shes probably cold now, its only early morning. She returns out of the shower and i fetch her clothes, she smiles gratefully at them.

"C'mon" i say once shes ready, we drive back to the hospital. I see Stiles talking to Melissa when we return, i stay with him and Kira goes off into her dads room.

"There you are" he says when he sees me, he puts an arm around me and Melissa speaks.

"He's breathing without the support machine which is a really good sign seeming as he hasn't even been in the coma for 12 hours, but he's not showing any other response other than that" Melissa says.

"Has Noshiko been told?" Stiles asks.

"Yes but Kira hasn't, i'm going to tell her now, but for now you kids need to go to college" she orders us. We both nod and head out the door.

"Where'd you go?" Stiles ask as we walk to his jeep.

"To kira's she was shaken up so we just went to hers so she could shower and change" i explain, he takes me to my house, "I'll see you in college" i say, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and heading for my front door.

I get in and quickly shower, brush my teeth, brush through my hair, re do my make up as fast as i can. Then dress in a skirt and tuck a top in. I get into college just in time and go straight to my class, its not like a focus much anyway.

"Lydia?" A teacher stops me in the hall, its the end of the day and i was hoping i would make it to the hosptial.

"Yeah?" I say clearly a little fustratated with being interrupted.

"You're doing the variety show right?"

"Um yes, why?" I say, checking my phone for the time.

"Follow me" she orders and turns around i roll my eyes and follow her, i see Stiles in the hall laughing, actually _laughing_ at something with Jackson. Stiles looks as good as ever, in spotted shorts and a white t shirt, he had raised his hand in class and i saw the calvin klien waistband of his boxers, and that was a turn on, i think he sensed it on me because he had turned around and smirked. Normally it wouldn't be as bad but seeming as we decided we weren't going to have sex for as long until we caught the granter, and thats fine by me as long as he doesn't wear things like that that will turn me on, it was a little fustrating.

"Lydia?" The teachers voice interupts my thoughts i hadnt realised that i stopped in my tracks, i was staring at Stiles, thank god he hadn't noticed me, or did he and maybe he just decided to look away so that I wasn't going to be embarrassed.

"Yeah sorry," i saw following her completely now, she takes me into the theatre room where there is all people who had gotten through, i spot a few girls and boys who i recognise there, I wasn't completely alone.

"This is where you will be practising, and getting help for your peformances, tonight you have an hour to sort everything" she explains.

"Everything" i repeat, i have an hour to learn lyrics and do stage set up, _what?!_ How is that enough time?

"everything, do you know when the peformance is?" She asks looking at me.

"uh yeah, its next momday isn't it?"

"It was, we changed it so that its in two nights time" she says, i stare at her shocked, two nights.

"thats saturday" i confirm, she nods then guides me to the stage.

"right, do you know what song you're singing?" She asks, if i'm honest I haven't given it much thought but every time i think the only song that pops into my head is the power of love, i already know the lyrics to that one, the majority anyway, so why not chose it? It can be in honor of Mr Yukimura, even though he's not dead.

"Um yeah the power of love" i say, nodding my head, yeah that was a good choice.

"right well your peformance can only be two minutes long so, you better shorten it, and put something exciting in there too" she says then hands me a microphone and leaves, thats it, i just have to practise with everyone talking around me. A girl approaches me unfamiliar at first then i recognise her as Mia Bee. She has the nicest long blonde hair and i've always admired her fashion sense, the dresses she wears are gorgeous, shes not the brightest academically but whenever i've spoke to her shes come across as okay.

"Hi i didnt know that you were doing this?" She says when shes close enough to me, i shrug and smile.

"Yeah, i was convinced, and you what are you doing for the show?" I ask.

"Ballet, and yourself?"

"Singing" i say nodding, "have you done your hours worth of practise?"

"No, no, i know that its soon though because they told me it wasn't worth me going home" she explains i nod, "why aren't any of your friends here?" She asks looking around.

"one, i was literally on my way home when they told me to come here, second theres been an incident" i say.

"oh, is everything alright?"

"oh yeah, completely" i lie to her she smiles.

"Do you want help planning?" She offers.

"That would be great" i say and laugh and so does she.

* * *

"Thanks again" i tell her as i walk to my car, i helped her out with hers and she helped me out with mine.

"And thank you" she says smiling, "so the new kid"

"what new kid?" I ask.

"you know, hes been hanging out with you" she says nudging me with her elbow.

"oh Jackson!" I say with sudden realisation, "i knew him from high school, we used to date"

"oh my god, I'm so sorry i just assumed you didn't know him and here i am pratically licking his ass" she says in shame putting a hand to her forehead.

"Its fine," i say reassuring her, "he's single"

"do you think i should ask him out?" She asks hopefully.

"I'll tell you a secret about Jackson Whittemore, he gets everything he wants," i say opening my car door she looks at me confused, "play hard to get"

"well can you at least mention me?" She asks her eyebrows drawn close together in confusion.

"of course, thanks again" i say and shut my car door and drive to the hospital.

I arrive and no one is in the waiting room, Melissa isn't on the desk or anywhere so i head down to Mr Yukimuras room to find Scott sat beside him, talking, I can't hear the whole conversation but snippets like, "for kira" or ''she'll be devastated''.

i feel a tap on my shoulder to fine Stiles there.

"Hey, i lost you after college" He says, we walk over to the waiting room.

"Yeah, i had to practise for the show thing, did you know its been moved to saturday? Two days!" I exclaim, we sit down next to each other.

"Two days?! What are you singing?" He asks, i look at him and smirk then tap my nose signalling its a secret.

"any news on Mr Yukimura?" I ask him, he takes my hand fiddling with my fingers.

"No, except from he has the sweats, like all of a sudden he will just sweat like crazy" he explains.

"who do you think it will take next" i ask quietly.

"i'm not sure, i just hope its no-one we know" he says, i nod at that because its easier when its people we don't know, at least we can selfishly wish them dead over Mr Yukimura.

"Hows Kira holding up?" I ask.

"no-ones seen her all day, we think shes at home maybe trying to think of a better plan, when Scott spoke to Deaton he said that capturing this creature has something to do with telluric currents, but they don't have enough data to track where it will be plotting next, they need the next two bictims at least to figure it out" Stiles explains, i feel sick, we have to then let someone die, we have to let two more people slip into a coma. We have to much blood on our hands, we always will.

"Wait so Kiras house is a telluric current?" I figure, he nods a confused look on his face so i ask"Is Scott alright?" I lean my head on his shoulder, i thought all of this had died down why did it have to come back when we were all so close to leaving.

"I'm not sure, he won't really talk, i think he doesn't want Kira to get hurt, emotionally and physically, he wants to do everything he can to save her dad, he just doesn't know what"

We stay silent for a while then i speak, "i saw you and Jackson laughing today"

"isn't that a good thing?" He says sarcastically, i nudge him with my elbow.

"Its an unusual thing" i reply, he laughs lightly then i add, "At least we only have to put up with him until University, thank god its only a few more months away"

"thats not long at all" he says, shaking his head, and even though we're in the midst of situations i somehow close my eyes a sleep.

"I'm so hungry" i tell Stiles, its one in the morning and when i drifted off to sleep so did Stiles and no one thought to wake us up, Kira and Scott is here, apparently Kira wanted to go for a run.

"We could just go and get mcdonalds, we haven't had any tea so its not like we're being greedy" he says, Scott agrees but Kira doesn't talk.

"Kira do you want us to bring you back anything?" I ask her as i stand up flattening down the creases that have formed in my skirt.

"No, I don't feel like eating" she says quietly, Scott makes a face at me so i press on.

"okay, atleast come with us, i think you could do with a drive?" I suggest she looks at me, i hold my hand out for her and relucuntly she takes it and i help pull her up. We drive to mcdonalds in silence, a horrible silence, not awkward but the silence where the mood is to miserable to speak light heartedly.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" I ask as im about to order mine, she shakes her head, "not even some fries?" I suggest because i know one of the boys will have a nugget box that she could snatch a few out of.

"okay, just a small bag, i'm not too hungry" she says, i nod and order our food, even if kira is only eating in small amounts at least shes eating. This is just because shes afraid of what will happen to her dad, i understand that 100%. We all find a table and dig in, turns out that Kira was hungrier than she thought, she ate all her fries and even had some chicken nuggets, i think she had four in the end, which was more than expected. Scott gave me a small smile as if to say thank you that i made her eat, he probably couldn't of convinced her. Stiles drops Kira and Scott back at the hospital then he takes me back to mine and i sleep all through the rest of the morning without being interrupted by mine or Stiles nightmares.

 **Again leave a review and thanks for your follows and favourites it means the world to me! Sorry for the chapter being short and a little boring, the next few chapters will become more interesting!**


	28. Skip forward

**(this is set two days after the previous chapter so the day of the peformance, and no one new has been induced into a coma)**

Stile's pov

 **Two days later.**

For the first time in three days i don't wake up in the hospital waiting room with Lydia slumped on my shoulder, but i wake in my bed nice and warm and no crooked back. Nothings new on Mr Yukimura, nothings new on the granter, i guess its just waiting to cause more damage. Today is the day of Lydias 'big show' as shes been calling it now, she hasn't told anyone what shes singing, what shes wearing or anything, not even Kira or Hayden. Kira has gotten a little better, she isn't crying everyday now, she goes home on the nights to sleep and she isn't in that stage anymore where you're never hungry, it only lasted a day. I won't see Lydia today, i'll see her when she peforms, theres a party tonight some massive one hosted by Jackson because he really 'believes' Lydia can win the show. I groggily get out of bed, thankful for the lie in, its already 11:30, the shows at seven, i go downstairs to find my dad there pacing in the kitchen with his phone resting on the table, his eyes don't move off of the object. We haven't spoke since when i told him about my nightmares, not properly anyway.

"Alright there paps?" I say as i walk over to the cereal box and pour myself a bowl. I eat it greedily not realising how hungry i was.

"not really" he says stopping in front of the phone and picking it up, switching it from hand to hand, "what if she doesn't want to go on another date and i embarrass myself?" He says sitting down.

"i'm persuming _her_ is Melissa?" I ask, he nods, i place my bowl of cereal down then i breathe in slowly perparing myself, "the thing is dad, if you don't ever take chances you won't know the results, i spent way to long chasing after Lydia, but she ended up liking me too,okay?" I say, he looks at me his eyebrows drawn close.

"and you're saying..."

"i'm saying that you're afraid of asking her out again and shes probably at home wondering why you haven't called or text. Whats the worst that can happen, it was the same principal with me and Lydia, just on a longer radar" i say shrugging, picking my bowl up again, he stares at me long and hard as i chew, then he nods.

"Your mother would be proud" he says quietly, i stop chewing and swallow and look at him, what would she proud of, i'm a werewolf and i have killed someone before. _But you've saved all of those lives, you've helped figure things out, most importantly you've protected those you love._ A voice says in my head, i realise the voice is Lydias, why am i imagining her voice, but i know the answer to that, its because thats what she would say.

"Thanks dad" i say, we don't have much of a conversation after that, except from him mumbling a conversation scenario between him and Melissa, but he doesn't call her. At around two o'clock after i've done my homework i head over to the hospital. I get there to only find Kira sat in the waiting room.

"hey" i say as i take the seat next to her, she offers me a smile that is incredibly forced, i feel sorry for the girl, "would it be stupid if i asked you if you were okay?" I say, she laughs a little and shakes her head.

"not at all" she says.

"are you okay?" I ask her, serious this time.

"I'm alright," she says and i look at her expectantly, "honestly, i just have this gut feeling that he's going to be okay"

"Gut insicts are always right" i tell her, she smiles at that, "are you watching Lydia tonight?"

"Yeah, shes here now, she managed to fit in an hour break, she just went to the cafeteria with Scott, and this is going to come as a shock to you, but i'm going to the after party, i feel like it's okay because i have spent all day here so i don't have to spent the night here too, my mum said its okay"

"seems fair," i say, "its going to be okay"

she looks at me and smiles, her eye crinkles when she does it and for the first time in a while I see hope in her eyes.

"I didnt realise Lydia was here, i thought she had all day booked up" i say, then i hear an extra heartbeat in the room, I swerve my head and find Lydia stood there, she wears a floral dress and her eyes light up when she sees me, Scotts comes in behind her looking a little exhausted. I haven't spoke properly to Lydia in the past few days, everything has been to miserable.

"wanna help me out with a favour?" Lydia asks as she sits down in the seat oppisite mine, i look at her, "I need to pick up a dress, for tonight, wanna come and see it?"

"hell yeah" i say getting up and then we say goodbye to Kira and Scott and walk to her car "why are you keeping this so secretive anyway?"

"I just wanna impress _you_ " she says, as we pull away from Beacon hills memorial.

Even though i feel like a complete twelve year old girl but the way she said _you_ just made my stomach flip, maybe thats how she talks about me to Kira and Hayden. We drive to this fancy boutique thats a twenty five minute drive.

"How may i help you?" The woman behind the desk says, her face is heavily botoxed that her puckered pouted lips barely move when she speaks, her lashes are jet black and thick with mascara, her eyebrows unnaturally arched and shaded, her nails are long and have delicate detail on, i wonder how she gets anything done with them on.

"We're for a pick up, Lydia Martin," She says, she hands over a receipt, the woman examines it and nods then disapears, i pucker my lips and spread them in a silly grin, imitating the woman who is mostly artificial, Lydia tries to conceal a laugh.

"And shes like this," Lydia says, spreading the skin on her face above her lips which makes her look ridiculous, i start laughing, then i raise the skin above my eyebrows which causes them to arch, causing a giggle to erupt from Lydias mouth, i adore her laugh. I'm feeling an emotion that i cannot explain, where I'm completely absorbed in her presence and where her smile is art to me and her laugh is music. Then make a ridiculous face where my eyes are crossed and my lips are pouted and i raise my eye brows, Lydia laughs loudly then slaps her hand over her mouth and tries to put on a serious face, her eyes aren't on mine but looking to the side, _shit_ , the worker is stood there a look of disapproval on her made up face, Lydia hands over her card and offers her a smile, the woman raises her eyebrows, i swear they hit her hairline, _don't laugh, don't laugh_ , i order myself, the woman hands over a bag that conceals the dress.

"Thanks, have a good day" Lydia says cheerfully as we power walk out of the place, the woman doesn't reply to us. We reach her car and Lydia laughs, a sweeet genuine laugh that isn't often heard. She tugs on my T-shirt and pulls me into her lips, this is the first time we have kisses, properly in that past two days, her lips are familiar against mine, her tongue dances with mine, I'm lost in her existence.

"I've missed you" she mumbles into my mouth, her hands trace my arms and my hands find her small waist.

"you've seen me consecutively" i reply, pressing her gently against her car door.

"well yeah but i've missed your lips" she sighs, pulling back to look up at me, i kiss her on her lips, briefly but long enough to tease her a little, then open the door to her car and wait. She gets in, smiling at me, then starts her car and drives to the college.

"So can i see it?" I ask, she keeps her lips sealed, and the bag. I follow her inside the hall and chairs are being set up, on the sides are benches which she walks too setting down her bag.

"is this your changing room?" I ask in surprise.

"no of course not, it's just theres girls geting changed back there and..well" she says, i nod so she doesn't have to finish her sentence. She opens the zip on the balck bag that hides the dress and reveals a dress. Long sleeved, silver, sparkly and short. No doubt she would look a picture in this.

"Wow" i choke out, laughing a little, she smiles and puts it back inside the bag, her name is called from the stage and she looks around at them, they make a face and she just calls out, "two minutes!"

"So listen, my jeep is sorta at the hospital.." I say, cringing, she needs to practise and i'm being difficult, she just nods and hands the dress to a yellow haired girl named Mia. She takes me to my jeep and we share a kiss, one that stirs butterflies in my stomach and leaves me wanting more.

"See you tonight" i say, opening the door then she nods and smiles.

"see you tonight Stiles" then i step out of her car and head for the hospital doors.

* * *

 **6:45pm**

Me, Scott, Kira and Jackson arrive at the college and take our seats as we wait for the show to begin, no-one knows what Lydias singing, no-one knows why shes kept it a secret. Mr Yukimura is now showing some responses, like he's taking the processed food that the hospitol is feeding him, which is an improvement. Kira seems a little happier now anyway.

"Can she even sing?" Jackson asks, he's sat by me and is wearing a leather jacket despite the heat.

"Of course she can, we won't just let her believe she can and then embarrass herself" i say blankly, sometimes i think that he's okay and we can have a ligh, other times he just has no heart.

"Haven't you ever heard her sing?" Kira asks.

"no, when we were together she never sang for me she usually screamed my name" he says smirking, he doesn't look at me but he senses my anger, i bite my lip and ball my hands into fists. _Don't punch him, don't punch him._ Why would he even say that? Does he still love Lydia, is that why he's back? My viens are laced with anger and all i want to do is punch him square in the jaw, maybe break his nose. My breathing becomes a little heavier as the more he sits there smirking infuriates me. As if Scott senses my thoughts he looks at me, his irises flahses red and he shakes his head, i turn and look towards the stage and try not to listen to his breathing. After a few minutes of silence Liam, Hayden and Mason walk in, when they spot us they walk over and sit infront of us because thats where the nearest seats are, Scott, Liam and Mason talk, Kira and Hayden talk about something and i'm still resisting the erge to punch Jackson in the face.

The show starts and the lights dim. First up is a celloist whose work is fantastic, she'll obviously get into some really fancy music school. Second is Mia, she does a ballet piece from black swan. A number of 'contestants' go by, some who are crazy talented when my thoughts drift as i wait for Lydia if she does win what is the prize? I dont think Lydia told me, maybe its just something stupid like a box of chocolates. Finally she walks on stage, i focus my hearing as best as i can and her heart is beating about 100 miles per second, she searches the audience for a second, her eyes meet mine and she smiles a shy smile, and i nod my head at her. The music starts, i recognise the tune as 'the power of love' she stands on these stairs that must have been made for her specifically, the stairs are see through and go up quite high, she stands there, in that sparkly dress and four inch heels.

"Dreams are like angels, they keep bad at a bay-" she sings, her hands fiddle nervously with the microphone, "love is the light scaring drakness away" she makes that word last for about three seconds, the next words she sings with so much passion, i feel like shes saying them right at me, "I'm so in love with you...make love your goal" i feel like i'm in a transe when i listen to her,

"the power of love, the force from above, cleaning my soul,

Flame on burn desire, love with tonuges of fire, purge the soul,

Make love your goal," the she cuts to the bridge of the song, obivoulsy because shes only allowed a two minute slot,

"This time we go sublime, lovers intwine divine divine,

love is danger love is pleasure love is pure the only treasure,

I'm so in love with you," she sings, her voice building up, "make love your goal-" i sit stunned, when she sings the word 'goal' she make it last for about twenty seconds, her voice changing pitch about three times as the note progresses, her eyes shut as she sings it, her arm raises from her side, "cleaning my soul! Flame on burn desire love with tones of fire! Purge the soul, make love your goal!"

The room errupts in appluse, people whistle, the whole pack stands to clap, her cheeks flush and she laughs a little, then does a little bow and waves her hand as she leaves the stage.

"Wow" is all i manage to choke out as we sit back down for the next act. Thats why she kept it secret, to surprise us all, if she doesn't win this then i will be shocked. The show goes on for another hour, and then they have voting boxes, they give us half hour to vote and they give you this little sheet of paper to vote, it has all of there names written on it and you have to tick the box next to their name to vote. Once the votes are 'verified' all the contestants walk out onto the stage, they've set it out in such a way that the contestants ar almost in a window formation, Lydia smiles nervously at us, i wink at her in reasurence, they make this so dramatic, the music teacher who holds an envelope in her hands stands at the front of the stage, making the audience appluad for all of the talent she also give the whole 'there are no losers' talk as if we're all five years old.

"The winner recieves £200 worth of shopping coupons" the teacher explains, well thats shit, i think to myself, they do all that work and they get a shopping coupon. But i can see why Lydia might like the idea of that.

"And the winner of Beacon Hills College gifted and talented variety show is..." She pauses, causing suspence, "Lydia Martin!"

I have a surge of happiness run through me, i look at her reaction, her eyes grow wide and she laughs, _laughs,_ of all things to do, all the other students who were stood on the stage run and hug her. I stand there clapping. Two teachers walk onto the stage, a bouqet of flowers and a tiara, it looks like shes one a beauty pageant instead of a talent show. They don't make her say a speech or anything, they just place the crown on her wavy strawberry blonde locks, the flowers rest in her arms. Me and the rest of the pack run to the stage, as she slowly walks down the steps, i throw my arms around her, "i'm so proud" i whisper in her ear, she kisses my cheek and pulls back, hugging the rest of the group. Mia tags along with us, Lydia explained that she had a thing for Jackson so none of us mind, shes a nice girl anyway.

"party at my place!" Jackson yells, a cheer roars through the room. We all head to Jacksons, i take as many people as possible in my jeep, at most Jackson fits three people on his porche, and Kira takes god nose how many people in her car because no-one knows where jackson lives so the rest of the cars are following us. We get there and music is already blaring and the moon is out, its already nine.

"I can't believe i won!" Lydia yells over the music at me, batting her coated eyelashes, her eyelids where a silver sparkly eyeshadow that she wears so well, she looks proud with herself.

"i knew you could, i love you!" I shout back, she pulls my lips down to hers and we get lost in each other.

"We shouldn't" Lydia says, pulling back, i nod in agreement, maube best if we stop making out if we want to catch the granter.

The night goes on, me and Lydia dance, drink, even though it doesn't affect me in the slightest, about 12:00 me and Scott, and Lydia are talking to a bunch of kids from our year, some of which who are friendly with Jackson, they share the same cockiness.

"dude your girlfriend is hot!" A boy named Josh yells to me, Lydia laughs a little, if shes touched by such vocabulary then that sadens me, previous boyfriends clearly only called her hot or fit. The anger builds up inside me, it infuriates me.

"My girlfriend is _hot?!"_ I question Josh nods, what a dick, "my girlfriends is hot?! You have the enitire english laungage with its vast spectrum of adjectives to describe Lydia and you choose 'hot?'" I rant, the kid looks taken back but then smirks, "well you have done her great disserivce," i say, leaning into his face, my hand curled into a fist, "my girlfriend is far beond beautiful, she is enamouring, enrapturing, captivating, ravishing, lovely, incredible, overwhelming, adorable, alluring, enticing and radiant-"

"Stiles-" Lydia says quietly tugging on my elbow.

"Lydia martin is a stunner, she'll take your breath away before you even get a chance to introduce yourself, her eyes constantly shine with joy, even in the midst of sadness and hurt, shes a fireball that i can barely handle, but i can tell you that you wouldnt stand a chance, she has a mind that could tear yours to shreads consudering you chose to describe her as 'hot'" i spit at him, he bites his lip then throws a punch for my jaw, _try not to turn all wolf on him_ , the pain runs through me, i punch him in the nose causing him to fall down, It almost scares me how much i enjoy doing that, then i crouch down close by his ear and say, "don't ever degrade her like that again" i manage to finish before Scotts pulling me away, he doesn't look disappointed with me, he looks more scared at the damage i've done, probably broke his nose at worst. A few people have turned there heads but everyone else is to busy partying. I catch Lydias gaze, she stands there her shoulders slightly slumped, her expression is hard to read, i probably embarrassed her.

"Lydia, i'm so-" i starts of but she walks closer to me, closing the metre gap that was between us.

"shut up" she says then her soft lips meet mine, her hands grip my neck and my finger tangle carelessly into her hair. Her tounge play with mine, i match her strokes with my tunge quick and even. "Can we get outta here?" Lydia says, her breath smells of voldka, i nod and we slip out of Jacksons house and head to mine.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter was a little short, more will go on in the next chapter and again thank you all so so so so much for reviews, favourites and follows! You may also be a little confused why i made Lydia do all this singing and dancing and stuff, basically its just about a year ago i did a talent show and the same thing happened to me and i just wanted to add a bit of me to Lydia so yeah.**

 ** _"Shoot all the bluejays you want if you can hit em'_**

 ** _but remember its a sin to kill a mockingbird"_**

 ** _R.I.P Harper Lee, such an inspiration._**


	29. Two down, one to go

Lydias pov

"What the hell is wrong with us?" I exclaim, i sit on the edge of Stile's bed in my underwear, he's wrapped up in his sheets, his face buried in his pillow, "we couldn't even hold off having sex for a week, _a week_ , thats not even that long"

"In our defence, we can't even catch the granter until it kills someone else, we can just abstain from now" Stiles says, his words muffled by his pillow. Its about two in the morning, we drove back to his and when we start a make out session, we sorta have to finish it.

"God I'm starving" i sigh, falling back onto his bed, goose bumps creeping over my bare skin.

"have you not eaten?" He asks me, lifting his head now to reveal his brown hair stuck up in odd places and his amber eyes full of tiredness.

"No, didn't have time" i explain.

"i can make you something?" He offers, "do you wnat a sandwhch or something?" I'm about to say no when my stomach lets out a loud rumble, i clutch my belly laughing a little.

"please" i say and he gets out of bed putting on his grey loungers and a white t-shirt, then i follow him downstairs. I sit in a chair that belongs to the dinning room table and watch him as he makes the sandwhiches, i didn't know how someone could look so attractive making a sandwhich, his back muscles expand when he reaches on the top shelf for bread, and his biceps flex as he butters it.

"What if your dad comes down?" I ask, my chin resting on my chin.

"I don't think he'll mind that i'm making us a sandwich" he says, laughing.

"no you idiot," i say throwing some tissue at him, "i meant because i'm in my underwear"

"oh yeah.." He says turning to look at me, "didn't think about that," his eyebrows meet eachother as he frowns and looks towards the ceiling, "i don't even think he's home"

"oh, where could he be?" I ask.

"i would say he went out for a drink with his friends and ended up crashing at theres or at a hotel room for the night" he says, shrugging it off, he finally finishes the midnight snack and heads over to the table where i'm sat with two plates that has the worlds best looking sandwiches ever.

"Thanks," i say greedily, taking the plate off of him, i take a big bite into it feeling the ham and cheese and mayonase spread across my tounge, "holy shit i was so hungry" i say covering my mouth while i chew.

"girl you can eat" Stiles laughs as he eats his own sandwich, we eat pretty much in silence and when we both finish he fetches us a bottle of water each.

"We should probably clear up the plates and knives you used" i say standing up making my chair make a scratchy sound against the floor which makes me cringe.

"Its fine, we'll do it in the morning, just come up to bed" he says, i gather our plates and place them by the sink, then follow Stiles up to bed thinking i'm going to have a peaceful night.

* * *

I wake in an unfamiliar room. The walls are white with an odd texture about them, like the wall was plastered and had been painted over and over. The bed i lay on is uncomfortable the matress is bumpy and the there is no pillow. I try to sit up to inspect the room but restrains around my legs, arms and torso stop me. I start violently shaking my body to lossen the thick leather straps that hold me in place.

"Its no use" a voice comes from my left, the voice is high pitched and young but no doubt a boys. I turn my head to see a little boy, chocolate brown hair, emerald green eyes, he's the boy that was in my dream a few nights ago. _So this is a dream._ But how do i wake up. The boy is like me, tied down on the hard matress.

"Is this real?" I ask, my eyes burning from the brightness despite the lightbulb above us being a dull yellow.

"Only you can answer that" he says simply, his eyes shine a flash of blue, like a werewolf. But whats that supposed to mean? I almost yell. There has to be a way out. Thats when something catches my eye, a metal device under the boys bed, it has a small red light that flashes every other second but its enough to sting your eyes.

"Its an explosive" the boy says, it shocks me how clearly and fluently the words fall out of his mouth, he can't be much more than six.

"Is there one under my bed too?" I ask him.

"yes but yours doesn't flash"

"how do you know that your one flashes if you can't see it?" I question which is stupid because its a dream. He just shrugs. Then theres a piercing noise that goes off everytime the red light flashes, like its counting down. _I have to save him_ a voice says inside my mind, every instict in my body wants to protect him, but how?

"Scream" the child says, not even a little glimar of fear creeping into his voice as he speaks. So i scream, loud and force myself to sit up, ripping away the leather. Then all of a sudden i've been transported into the boys bed, and when i turn my head he's in my bed, where the explosive isn't active. The sharp noise is still sounding but it doesn't matter, as long as he doesn't get hurt, then as if in slow motion theres a bang and everything goes black.

* * *

My eyes snap open to find Stiles sat up his head in his hands visibly shaking.

"Stiles?" I say, my voice doesn't sound right, like maybe i screamed aloud too and its made it gone all tight. He turns to look at me, he looks traumatised.

"You had a nightmare too didn't you?" He asks, i nod. Don't tell me we have had the same dream _again._

 _"_ Yeah i was in a room that was completely white-" i start off.

"and i was strapped to a bed" Stiles continues for me, i look at him eyes wide in shock.

"and there was a boy"

"and there was this little girl who was in my other dream" Stiles explains.

"and there were explosives under our beds, so i screamed and somehow we switched" i finish, we look at each other for a few minutes niether of us says anything.

"whats it supposed to mean?" He asks me as he fiddles with a loose thread from his sheets.

"I'm not sure but Deaton probably has a very good explanation for it," i say then pause thinking, "wait when we both dreamed the same thing that was the night Kiras dad was put into a coma"

"what if the granter has induced someone else in a coma" Stiles says, sitting up straighter now.

"But i heard the japenease, so maybe we just have to wait," i say, then as if by me saying that triggered something i hear a static sound, "i hear something" i say quietly, whipping my head from different directions, its a radio.

"What is it" he asks, leaning in close.

"its like a radio.." I trail off, meeting Stiles eye, "Like a radio in a cop car" I don't need to explain anything else Stiles is storming straight in his fathers room, he picks up his pillow and takes a strong whiff.

"We have to find him" He says, fear creeping into his voice, i throw on some tight jeans from what were left from another time i slept, i put on one of his balck t-shirts which are too big and put on a red and blue flannel shirt on as quickly as possible. We head for his jeep but Stiles keeps shaking, he's gone awfully pale.

"Stiles you have to calm down," i order, "we're going to find him, he's going to be alright" i say, then Stiles successfully turns the ignition and zooms off down the road occasionally taking a breathe of air out of the window. I ring Scott and he answers surprisingly, its only five in the morning.

"Scott its Stiles dad, we think he might be the next one in the coma" i tell him hurriedly.

"Okay, uh, where is he" he asks urgently.

"we don't know Stiles is finding his sent, just tell the hosptial to get an ambulence ready, can you do that?" I ask.

"yeah yeah of course, ring me when you find him" _click_ , he puts the phone down. Stiles is speeding and I don't recognise where we're going but theres to much urgency to ask. His knuckles are white where he grips the wheel so hard, he chews on his bottom lip. I don't know what to say, I can't promise him it will be okay but I can't exactly tell him to grow a pair. We turn a corner at a hotel I've never seen and i jump out of his jeep before he's even parked it. I run for the glass double doors with Stiles on the heels of my feet. The receptionist looks half asleep. We run for the stairs but security stops us.

"excuse me, but you have to check in or show me your hotel cards" he says in a deep husky voice.

"This is an emergency, theres a man up there who is in a coma and needs medical attempt immediately, if i were you i'd step out of the way" i say calmly, the big man refuses to budge, i look at Stiles and he shakes with fear and anger, then in one swift motion hits him square in the jaw knocking him out cold. We run up the stairs as quickly as possible when we stop coming to a realisation.

"We don't even know what room he's in, this could take ages, this thing is twenty stories high" i say a little out of breath.

"God Lydia we don't have fucking time!" He shouts, i grab his arm, looking at him dead in the face.

"Go search the first floor and i'll go get the information, okay?" I say, he looks at me for a moment, his chest rising and falling with raged breathes then he nods. I run back down the stairs as best as i can in my heels and reach the reception desk.

"excuse me i need room information for sheriff Stilinski" i say, the woman rolls her eyes.

"i'm sorry i'm not permitted to give out that information-" she starts but i cut her off.

"This is urgent!" I shout, but she seems un fazed, i could punch her but I can't reach her over the desk so i quickly look over my shoulder to see if anyone is stood there and then scream as loudly as possible, "now"

She looks mortified for a brief moment then searches her computer and then tells me, "its room 107"

i run for the stairs and start for them fishing out my phone as i run, i speed dial Stiles he picks up afetr half a ring, "room 107, meet you there" i say then put the phone down. I finally reach the floor which is needed and run down the corridor my feet slapping on the floor.

"Lydia!" Stiles says, i turn around and Stiles runs towards me, we scan the doors looking for the three numbers and when we come across it Stiles busts the door down. The sheriff lies there eyes open in horror, his forehead thick with sweat. I reach for my phone and call Scott to tell his mum about the ambulence.

"Dad stay with me" he says crouching beside him, i just about make out the rising and falling of his chest. Stiles takes his hand, then black viens appear on his fingers and run up and down his strong arms, his dad looks confused by what he's doing, the look on Stiles face taunts me, he looks so weak and vulnerable. After a seven minute wait the ambulence is here and he's whisked away on a stretcher.

"Give me your jeep keys, i'll drive it to the hospitol, you get in the ambulence with him" i say, holding out a hand waiting. He reluctanly nods and so i meet him in the hospital.

 **A few hours later.**

Melissa approaches me and Scott as we sit in the waiting room. Kiras with her dad, Stiles is with his dad. Melissa has a crease in her forehead and her eyes read exhaustion.

"How is he?" I say sitting up in my seat causing my back to click.

"Its hard to say after a few hours but nothing gone drastically wrong which is the important part" she says, Scott seems to pick up on her tiredness and envolpes her in a hug, he says something in her ear then she nods and walks off. I don't want this thought to creep into my head but it has done abiut ten times what if the person who the granter takes next is Melissa or my mum, it would make perfect sense. The thought makes me uneasy, if this were to happen one of our parents would die, i just hope its not the sheriff, thats all Stiles has.

"Scott?" I ask, he turns to look at me rubbing his eyes, "what if the granter puts either your mum or my mum into a coma?" He goes a little pale and i see him swallow.

"well uh.." He trails off, theres not anything you could say that would make it an acceptable situation.

"we have to keep the sheriff alive," i say quietly, "he's all Stiles got left"

"what about you, he has you" Scott says.

"Family, his only family is his dad" i say, we stay silent after that, and some time between that i rest my head on Scotts shoulder and fall into a light sleep.

"What are we gonna do man?" I hear Stiles voice, I don't open my eyes yet, my head rests on something pudgy, Scotts shoulder.

"We just have to make sure that this third death is no-one we know, what if its my mum, or Lydias mum, or Liams parents, how are we supposed to wish one of them dead?" He says, i feel his shoulders tense.

"Yeah i know," Stiles says then its quiet and i almost open my eyes when Stiles speaks again, "we had the same dream again you know?"

"what was it?" Scotts asks. Stiles explains everything including the thing with me and him seeing the young biy and girl from our previous dreams.

"you know all i think about when you two have the same dream?" Scott asks, it stays quiet and i guess that Stiles shakes his head, "When me, you and Allison sacrificed ourselves and Deaton said something about being an emotional tether"

"Maybe thats why" Stiles says, then i pretend to wake up, i stir first aginst Scott then slowly blink open my eyes.

"Hey" i say faking a yawn. Stiles has puffy eyes, his cheeks are blotchy and he still wears his loungers and white top.

"You okay?" Stiles asks his voice croaky, i look at him a little shocked his dad has just been put into a coma and he's asking if I'm okay?

"yeah what about your dad?" I ask.

"he's the same, still on the machine" he says staring in a spot in the distance, "do you want me to take you home?"

"No its alright, I'll stay" i say nodding streavhting out my cramped legs. I see his eyes glisten and he nods.

"Right i need to go, i got work" Scott says standing up, we say our goodbyes and it's just me and Stiles by ourselves, I don't know where Kira is.

"i'm sorry" i say quietly sitting next to him, looping a arm around his and resting my chin on his shoulder.

"don't be, it's not your fault, never be sorry" he says gently, my heart aches for him, his dad is all he has, he _can't_ lose him, I won't let it happen.

"C'mon, we'll go see him" i say standing and holdinh out a hand, he takes it and grips it tightly and we slowly walk to his room. The sheriff lies there motionless if it weren't for the beeping of his life support I would've mistaken him for dead. Stiles takes a seat on his left and i drag a chair from by the door and sit nest to Stiles.

"I know this is completely inappropriate but you look really good in my clothes" he says smiling only a little, i smile back at him.

"They're very comfy," i say gesturing to his tops, "and they smell like you so its a good deal"

"good deals are what to look for in life" he says a smile tugging at his lips. I roll my eyes at him despite smiling. We stay in the sheriffs room for hours until its eight o'clock that night, he's finally took off the life support which makes Stile's mood brighten, only slightly though.

"Lets get something to eat" i say to Stiles, we walk to the cafeteria of the hospital and we find Kira and her mother, we eat together with the sombre mood hanging over us like a tone of bricks. Around ten o'clock Stiles insists on taking me home despite my protests of staying with him.

"Call if you need anything" i tell him, i kiss him lightly and then enter my home, no lights to be seen through the windows.

"Mum?" I call out, i kick off my heels which have ached my feet tremendously, theres no answer, "dad?" No answer. I walk into the living room and my heart stops. I feel sick and i have to fight the urge to puke. A wine glass is shattered on the floor staining the carpet. My mum is sprawled on the floor, barely breathing, her eyes closed, somewhat in a coma.

 **I don't know how often i'll update now or how good the chapters will be school is really being an asshole, thanks for reading!**


	30. The banshee and Her Mother

**So i realised it would work better if this was in Lydias pov so I apologise for the fact that its two chapters in a row that will be in her pov other wise the other chapter would have been a lot longer and please review!**

Lydias pov.

My mums breaths becomes shallower and shallower. Oh my god. So its my mum, Stile's dad and Kiras dad who's in the coma. One of them will die. I quickly run back outside to see Stile's jeep at the end of the road.

"Stiles!" I scream hoping his keen werewolf senses will pick up on me. His jeep slams to a holt and he reverses a little then turns the vehicle around and drives towards me again. My cheeks are hot with tears.

"Lydia whats wrong?" He says his voice so full of concern it breaks my heart.

"Its my mum" i say barely audible, the words actually sinking in. Stiles looks confused then he runs through the door kneeling down before my mum. He presses his long fingers to her neck.

"Call the ambulance" he says, i freeze shocked with fear. I'm going to be sick. "Lydia!" He shouts, i snap out of my gaze i fumble desprately for my phone and dial the number.

"Ambulance, please, yes, Lydia Martin, 56 Becaon lane, thank you, be quick!" I say hurriedly in the end of the phone. I kneel down with Stiles and nudge my mum, "mum please wake up" i say my sobs rackling my body. I feel Stile's arm go around me.

"You should ring your dad" he suggests as we wait for the ambulence, i nod my head and call him not really thinking of what to say. He shows up at the same time as the ambulance. Me and my dad ride in silence next to my mums pratically lifeless body. Stiles is meeting us there. My heart feels as if someone is tugging on it, trying to drag it down into the pit of my stomach where a knot is tied. It takes everything in me not to throw up. So my house is a telluric current.

"Where were you?" I ask my dad my voice is croaky from where i shouted for Stiles.

"We had an argument so i just went to the pub for a drink, i just needed some space" he says, tears visible in his eyes, i want to go over and strangle him. This probably wouldn't have happened if they hadn't gotten back together. I don't even find a kind bone in my body at this point to reply.

 _One of us will lose a parent by next week._

That thought seems to be the only only thing clear right now. We pull up to the hospital and shes whisked off. I don't want her to die. Every bone, every vein and every instict in my body doesn't want her to die, almost like a chant is going on in my head, _i dont want her to die, i dont want her to die._ The worst part about this is that i'll predict it, either my mothers death, my boyfriends dads death or my best friends dads death. Despite the warm air i shiver, pulling on the sleeves of Stile's top. I can't go in and see her yet, niether can my dad so he goes to get some dinner despite it being about ten, I don't know how he can eat. I'm sat with Stiles in the waiting room the strong smell of disinfectant invading my nostrils.

"Why didn't we have another dream?" I ask Stiles my hands taking up a slight shake.

"I don't know" he says.

"why didn't i hear anything?" I ask him, looking at his pale face.

"Maybe its because she was comatised the same day as my dad, like maybe we didn't have time to dream or nothing was triggered in your mind to hear, whatever you hear" He says, he seems off but i know why, my mum could die or his dad, maybe even Kiras dad. The most we'll have is probably two says. _Two days._ That hits me harder than i thought, why does anyone have to die? Before i know it my eyes have teared up and my bottom lip is trembling.

"Come here" Stiles says when he sees me, he wraps me in his arms. His strong arms that remind me of home. My tears wet his shirt and bunch his shirt in my fist willing for us to disappear so that we don't have to be here, or be feeling these emotions which we're too young to feel. I can't imagine a time where I won't feel this deep sadness, whether its my mum or not, i've known and loved all of these people. Once i have calmed down i sit back up, Stiles face easily reading concern.

"If i would have left when you suggested the first time i could of saved my mum" i say the thought I hadn't wanted to acknowledge finally spilling out.

"Lydia don't blame youself, it isn't your fault, i swear, how would you have saved her? You only would have saw me and then you'd be the one in the coma" He tells me, his fingers swirling circles into my hand.

"even so, it would have saved her" i say, wishing i had been there. Stiles shakes his head and i lean my head on Stile's shoulder, I don't know how long we stay there but Stiles eventually goes to sleep, but I don't. I don't think I ever will.

Around five in the morning i'm allowed to see my mum, i want to kick my dad out, tell him to piss off and that he was irrelevant to our lives, that this is all his fault. But I don't. My dad dozes off but still sleep doesn't come. I sit next to my mum, holding onto her hand, her fingers are just showing wrinkles, she wears her rings that shes always worn since..since i can remember. Her face shows traces of old make up, her hair soft like its been brushed freshly.

"Please mum" i whisper, tears, once again, rolling down my cheeks. She can't die, I won't let her die. The morning seems to fly by but in a haze. Its eleven o'clock before i know it.

"You should really eat something" Melissa says to me, as she holds a syringe and presses the plunger into my mums system.

"No, i just wanna stay here" i say numbly, not really looking anywhere, my eyes don't seem focused.

"maybe later" she says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"maybe" i say, Melissa nods, then leaves, my father went home to shower, but my mind is preoccupied. Kiras dad and Stile's dad all came off of the life support after twelve hours, its been thirteen hours and nothing. My skin feels icky and my eyes are heavy, but something inside me won't shut down enough for me to sleep. When my father returns an hour later i leave my mothers room my ears ringing from the constant beeping noise of her machine. I find Stiles sat by his dad, his teeth nibbling on his fist, his eyes teary. He notices me and tries to offer me a smile, his eyes don't crinkle like they usually do, or his mouth doesn't make lines above them like they do when he smiles.

"Hey" he says his voice raspy, faint signs of stubble creeping on his face.

"Hi," i say taking the seat next to him, i look at the sherriff and then at Stiles, he can't lose him, i have to do whatever it takes to keep him alive, "any responses?" I ask.

"yeah, he's taking his food through his mouth now, he's not being force fed by a tube" he says nodding, a slight edge to his voice as if he doesn't want to mention how well things are for his dad. Something inside me flushes with relief, maybe Stile's dad will be okay.

"Thats good, atleast" i say, Stiles nods.

"Should we go to the cafeteria?" He asks.

"yeah okay" i say standing, my hand finding his and holding on loosely. I don't have any intentions of eating, thinking about food makes my gag reflexes jump. He gets a toastie and a drink, but just because i know i _have_ to eat i buy a brownine, not that i eat it, just pick at it.

"Are you going to college tomorrow?" I ask him, i take a swig of his drink realising i forgot to buy one.

"In a non cold hearted way, but i have an improtant exam tomorrow, I don't think I can afford to miss it" Stiles explains, he doesn't sound cold hearted at all, "what about you?"

"Probably, something to take my mind off of it, but then this will be over in a few days, whats the point of missing anything" i say, Stiles tenses, clearly because he doesn't want to know the next few days, all this death, even more death when we have to kill the granter, "so have you revised? What test is it?"

"Not really and its a law one, which is the most important one, it decides my final grade" he says, he finishes his food leaving his crust.

"If its important then you should probably revise" i say nodding and raising my eyebrows in a sarcastic way.

"No shit," he says matching my sarcasm,"I haven't had time is all" he says shrugging.

"C'mon," i say standing up my chair dragging backwards, he looks at me questionably, "we need to shower, get some clean clothes, pick up our college things" i say, even though I don't want to leave my mum, i have to go home at some point. He drops me off to mine and we plan to meet again at the hospital in about an hour. I shower and wash my hair, i throw on a grey thin jumper thats cropped and a pair of black lounger bottoms that have gold zips. I put my hair in a ponytail with a quick braid running through it. I gather up a bag, put some clothes in it, my sponge, some make up wipes, my make up bag, my hair brush, and a small stylish back pack for college that will hold my pens and paper. I don't plan to leave the hospital, only for college. I pack some clothes for college and whatever notebooks i will need or what i need to work on. I drag the bag to my car and drive to the hospital, with no radio on, the only noise being my engine. I reach the hospital and carry the bag in, i could have bought in some clothes and wash things for my dad, but he probably doesn't mind leaving her. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't of been in a coma right now, the thought only angers me so i push it out of my mind as best as i can. I notice Scott talking with Stiles and Kira, i approach them, Kira in ripped shorts and a t-shirt that slops off her shoulder, Scott doesn't look to bad, better than he has done in a while, and Stiles, in a pair of jeans and a blue t shirt, his hair wet from the shower.

"What's going on?" I ask as i reach them.

"i've been talking to Deaton," he says a frown appearing on his face, "to get some answers"

"and?" I press on.

"The reason why you and Stiles had the weird dreams that were the same was because, we guessed it right by the way, of your emotional tether," he says, drawing in a breath, "also the reason why you saw Allison that time was because something inside you was warning that something bad was going to happen, you are a banshee, surrounded by death, and again with you hearing the Japenease and radio of Stilinski's car was that clue we needed, which was made pretty clear," he says.

"But why didn't i feel as though something bad was going to happen when i saw Allison?" I ask him.

"Because your powers haven't enhanced yet," he says.

"what do you mean yet?" Stiles asks, a clear concern in his words.

"Well when she predicts so many deaths.." He trails off.

"what will happen?" I ask, fear laced with anger creeping into my voice.

"Your scream will become extremely loud, like glass shattering loud, Deaton mentioned something happening with yours eyes but i'm not sure what he meant" He says.

"My eyes?" I say a little loudly, "you mean like glowing like a werewolfs?" I exclaim.

"no he didn't say glow, i'm not sure what he said, but we came up with a plan to kill the granter" He says nodding, a little chuffed smile playing on his lips where he must be proud he thought of it.

"which is?" Stiles asks.

"you sorta gotta let Deaton explain, he probably won't confuse you" he says.

"Deaton has never not confused me with the supernatural shit that comes out of him" Stiles says sarcasm ringing in his words. So us four take off and head to the animal clinic.


	31. The Werewolf and His Dad

**Please follow, favourite or review i appreaciate it way to much! Thank you! Also i apologise if this chapter is short, i'll try to make the next one longer! I also thought i would give you a double bill so that you have yesterdays and todays, i'm going to update every other day now so the next chapter will be up for wednesday! Enjoy ;)**

Stiles pov.

Deaton sets out a map on the metal table and we all gather around it, the grid and the numbers confusing me already.

"Its all the telluric currents of Beacon Hills" Lydia says quietly examining the map, surprised to find Kiras house as one despite her dad, her fingers fall across her house where nothing is marked but a supermarket around the corner is, "how come my house isn't a telluric current if my mum was attacked?" I don't miss the way how Lydia cringes when she says the word 'attacked'.

"The granter was probably in the store," Deaton says, "or near there and sensed the desire from your mother"

"If there was someone who was all loved up in the store then the granter would have went for them?" She asks bitterly.

"probably," he says, Lydias hands ball into fists and she rolls her eyes, i put a hand on her back and rub it gently to calm her, "But its next attack should be in three nights time at this place," He says, i follow his finger on the map, its a cinema, somewhere I hadn't known excisted, "It's abandoned, for almost ten years," _that explains that then_ , "Like i said this thing is highly dangerous, it's a trixter and trixters manipulate easily, so Again, think about bringing in the pack"

"I've tried texting Issac" Scotts says, "he hasn't replied, hell, i don't know if thats still his number"

"i feel wrong if we get Derek involved, and Braedon" Lydia says.

"how come?" Deaton asks, Lydia looks at him a little to harshly.

"How come? They have a three year old son, not to mention Braedons pregnant" She exclaims.

"Derek is still strong," Deaton says.

"He makes a point" Scott says shrugging.

"Still Braedon stays out of this" Lydia says.

"Wait shouldn't Liam be here?" Kira pipes up, i'd forgotten she was there, she'd been to quiet.

"It's fine, i can explain to him, so we've got us four," Scott says, "Liam and Hayden, which makes six, Derek, which makes seven, Jackson which is another one and possibly Issac, so that nine, is that big enough?" Scott says, ticking off the people with his fingers.

"i guess it'll do, considering Stiles is a were wolf now, your better off, and Lydia can use a bow now," Deaton says offering her a nod, "She also can use her scream as i weapon, i think you'll be okay actually"

"Okay, i just hope Issac replies," Scott says, checking his phone as if thinking that will trigger a text from him.

"So how do we go about it?" Lydia asks.

"One of you has to kill it," he says looking around at all of us, "It will lure you into kissing it, it will make you _want_ to kiss it, so just don't kiss anyone, okay? As far as i know it can be killed any way, there doesn't have to be a specific throat slashing or a silver head, it can be killed any way possible"

"at least we have _that_ to our advantage" Lydia says.

"At least," Deaton repeats nodding, "I'm guessing Scott explained everything to you about how you predicted it without actually realising?" He asks Lydia, she nods then her eyebrows quirk in question.

"he said something about my eyes," Lydia says, "Something about them when i'll start to predict a certain amount of deaths,"

"Ah yes, your eyes will phsyically go jet black, you won't see you irirses or anyhing, they will go jet black," He says, he sees the clear panic on Lydias face, "Not permanently or anything," he rushes which causes her to relax, "they'll just go when you scream you'll even be able to control it, like these three can" Deaton says.

"So not only will i predict death I'll probably look like it too?" She says, a nervous laugh ending the sentense. Deaton laughs it off and after discussing a little more on the matter we head back to the hospitol, but Scott goes to talk to Liam and Derek so its just me, Lydia and Kira. I go into my dads room and watch doctors check his tube and his heart rate, I notice how Melissa makes an sxtra fuss. How can i let him die? He's the only family i have left, but Lydia, she will break and Kira doesn't deserve this, none of us deserve this. But Deaton said that there wasn't anything we could do, only wait. After a few hours its seven o'clock at night, Lydia comes into my dads room once again.

"Hey," she says and sits on the little chair thats beside mine, "the beeping of the machine is annoying me"

"oh," i say, "so shes still on there," i say she nods a little, not looking at me, or my dad, "wanna help me revise, everythings just not sinking in"

"sure," she says, taking my notepad thats scribbled with notes, "okay hang on, what do you need help with? Everything highighted in red?" She asks, looking up from the book, i nod, she taps her nails on the page, "okay so can you try to explain to me what a docket is?"

"It's a um.." I say thinking hard wiling my mind to concentrate, but i give up, "not a clue"

"basically, forget all that nonsense crap, its basically the way the court keeps track of a case," she says and it sinks in, really easily, better than if my teacher tried to explain it.

"Okay," i say nodding, repeating the words in my head.

"okay, i'll re question you later," she says, "tell me what a mal practise is?" She asks, and i answer, and thats how the rest of the night goes, until about eight o'clock in the morning when i'm woken up, Lydia must've left have way though the night, i sit up and stretch my back causing my spine to click. Melissa writes something on her clipboard and observes an i.v drip.

"Melissa?" I ask, she turns to look at me, i swear i see tears forming in her eyes, "if my dad asked you out on another date, would you have said yes?"

"Stiles, I don't know if i should answer that-"

"Your telling me you aren't crazy about him? All those years hes been there for you, through everything," i say, needing to know the answer to this.

"yes, Stiles, i would have said yes" she finally breathes out, i smile, and hug her rather awkwardly and rush off to the toilet to brush my teeth. Me, Kira and Lydia drive to school together, Kira relucuntly coming.

"Good luck on that test" Lydia says, presses a soft kiss to my cheek and disappears off for her lesson, Jackson shows up, completely oblivous to what happened.

"so you know that Mia girl? Turns out shes great in bed," Jackson says smirking, "We hooked up at that party, she said I was the best she ever had"

"Jackson, my dads in a coma, so is Kiras dad and so is Lydias mum, so i really don't give a fuck about you and your sexual life" i say bluntly, Jackson looks worried for a moment, actually _worried_ but it vanishes quickly.

"I read the text about Kiras dad, i was just hungover and didn't really read it properly, studied for that exam today?" He asks.

"Yeah, you?" I reply to him as we walk to the lesson.

"not one bit" he says and chuckles and then i laugh a little too because this is just what i expected.

* * *

"So him and my mum argued i guess, thats why the granter was atrracted to her, she obviously didn't want to lose him" Lydia explains to me, we decided that we should stay at mine tonight, we can't sleep in a hospital waiting room forever, i had asked her about her mum and dad.

"I wonder why Kiras dad was comatised, my dad was clearly because of Melissa, but Kira's dad? I don't know" i sigh fiddling with one of Lydias hairbands she keeps on her wrist.

"It is the supernatural after all, should we really question it?" She says rubbing her eyes, we haven't had a good nights sleep in a while, i think its starting to wear off on us now. Its around ten so it won't really matter if we went to bed now, despite it being relatively early we will probably go withen seconds. We get ready for bed, Lydia settling beside me, i wrap my arms around her and she seems tense, her heart is beating fast too.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, she presses her face against my chest, "hey, Lydia whats up?" I say again, more softly pulling back to look at her.

"This will probably be over in the next day, and one of us will have one less parent" She says, a silent tear making an appearance. I wipe it a way with my thumb and cradle her face. Then press a kiss to her forehead.

"i know, i know, but only time can tell, and we're all crazy strong, another death, we can handle it" i say lying throuh my teeth, I really don't want my dad to die, so so so bad.

"Stiles we were so close to getting out of this" Lydia whispers.

"I know, i wish we could just tune it all out, just not get involved any more" i whisper back to her, she nods faintly and somehwere in that time i fall asleep, i'm not sure if Lydia does.

"I don't feel like going to college today" Lydia mumbles as we get ready for school, she dresses queitly and is pale in the face. I made her breakfast, her favourite of pancakes, she doesn't even touch that, she hasn't eaten in a while. Not properly.

"I think we should, it might to your mind off of it" i console her, she doesn't even bother with her hair or make up.

"no Stiles i don't want to go to college," she says, a film of tears glossing her eyes, "Something bad is going to happen"

I stop what I'm doing, the realisation of her words sinking in.

"Do you know who's going to die?" I ask her gently.

"no, but i can feel it coming on" she replies queitly. My heart sinks a little and i feel sick.

"Okay, we won't go to college, c'mon we'll go to the hospital" i say grabbing my keys and heading for the door Lydia at the heels of my feet. Scott and Kira are at the hospital, staring blankly at a wall. Scott stands up when he sees us, "Have you predicted anything?"

"No," I say for Lydia, she looks unhealthily pale, it looks like she might faint, "Lyds are you okay?"

"yeah, um, yeah" she says nodding her head as if to reassure herself, "It's just i feel like i can figure out who is going to die. If i scream" She says swallowing thickly.

"Then scream" i tell her, she looks at me, fear easily eating away at her.

"I can't, I don't want to know who is goung to die" she says, tears finally spilling, "i think i'm gonna be sick" she says covering her mouth to cover a gag, she runs to the toilet and i run after her, despite it being a ladies room, i hold her hair back and she heaves and gags but nothing comes up, she hasn't eaten anything to be sick. After a while she leaves the toilets, nothing coming up, she seems to of gotten a little colouring now, as if gaging made a world of difference. Me, Lydia, Scott and Kira stand in a hallway of the hospital, windows surrond us, windows that surrond our parents.

"Is there a way we can maybe save our parents?" Kira suggests.

"If there is it's too late" Scott says sighing.

"Whats to late?" A familiar yet distant voice says, we all turn around and standing there a six foot young man, with curly brown hair and blue eyes.

"Issac?" Scott chokes out, "You got my text?"

"Of course i got your text," he says smiling showing his pearly white teeth, "Whats this with the granter?" He says, i notice a slight, only slight, french accent overlapping his american one, his skin is tanned also, he looks healthy. Him and Scott hug, i clasp hands with him and pat his back, he hugs Kira briefly but his hug lasts longer with Lydia.

"So whats new?" He asks, leaning against the wall.

"Well Stiles is a werewolf," Scott says, i flash him a shine of my eyes, "He now dates Lydia, Jacksons back, and theres a granter runing around the town"

"well shit, i've missed a lot" He says and laughs lightly.

"Stiles," Lydia says, she taps me and shes gone plae, her eyes wide in terror, "i know who's going to die" she gets out.

"what Lyd-" i start but her mouth opens wide, her eyes squint and she screams, loud and piercing and horrible and violent and full of death. I wince in pain as my ears rings out from the noise. Then her eyes go black, pitch black as she screams at the top of her lungs. The glass windows shatter the shards flying from all directions, yet they seem to miss Lydia i cover my head with my arm. She stops, her eyes returning to green, they fall somewhere in the distance and she lets out a sob, and tears stream from her eyes.

"Lydia whose going to die" I ask her, stepping forward to her, my heart racing in anticipation.

Then she chokes out, "My mum"


	32. Silence

Lydia's pov

Never before has silence had a sound. Like a buzzing hive of bees, its settled on the room with ferocity. Making me wiggle a finger in my ear. The windows are smashed, shards of sharp glass on the floor, Melissa and a few other doctors run over to the windows, my voice is raw.

"Holy.." I hear Stiles murmur, but i'm to distracted, my mum, my mum is going to die. Everything inside me goes rotten, i don't want her to die.

"Lydia" I hear Issacs voice, _Issac,_ i'm so glad he's back, i know his sarcasm ticked me off sometimes but damn he was a good person.

"My mum," I croak out again, Stiles arm goes around me, but it doesn't comfort me, not one bit. I walk away from Stiles, away from the pack and wander into my mums rrom, i snap the broken glass and ignore the shouts of protest from everyone around me. My mums heart is still beating, "Please mum," i say barely a whisper, the tears come before i even know it, i hold onto my mums hand, "please don't leave" i cry, then her heart monitor starts beeping fast, faster and faster i don't think its healthy for that to happen and then it stops. Silence. Then it goes quiet again, that buzzing sound returned as if i've busted up my ear drum, "mum!" I manage to shout, i plop into a chair and rest my head on her arm, it already feels cold. I hear a rush of people come in, i'm not sure who because i don't lift my head, i will myself to go to sleep, maybe even go off with my mum, but it doesn't happen, i just want to be alone. Alone with my mum why don't they understand that? They finally leave me alone, i hear the door shut but its not much privacy when the windows are broken. I don't lift my head, not until an hour later. My mum is pale, her eyes closed and her hair showing greys. She's so cold, so damn cold. _Lydia, you're going to be alright._ i hear in my head, its my mothers voice. "Mum?" I say aloud, i don't expect an answer, and i don't get one. Then after a while i her her again, telling me i'm going to be okay and what to do for her will.

"Get out of my head" I say, is this even real? _Lydia. "_ not now" i say aloud, i don't want to hear my mother, this happened with Allison, she always talks to me, its okay now but at first it was horrible and haunting, just like now with my mum. It's like i hear Claudia when i'm with Stiles, Allison gets especially loud when i'm with Scott, i learn to ignore them, but now that my mum is new to me, well new to being in my head, it's harder. I stand up, place a kiss on my mothers forehead and leave the room. Everyone except Stiles is gone, he stands when he sees me, a crease in his forhead, his eyebrows drawn close.

"Lydia i'-" He starts but i cut him off, pressing my self into his body, his warmth radiating through me.

"Shes dead" I whisper because my throat is sore. He rubs big circles into my back and i let my tears dampen his shoulder.

"Have you seen your dad?" I ask, and pull back, he nods, tears in his eyes, "good" i say nodding, putting on a smile despite the tears. Then a thought occurs to me, has anyone told my dad? I haven't seen him, or maybe he was told and just didn't show up.

"Has my dad came by?" I ask looking around, the glass has been cleared up and i see nurses and doctors walking in and out of what used to be my mums room.

"Yeah, he came by, were you asleep? He said your head was down, he didn't say much, he threw up then left, he said he didn't feel to good" Stiles says, i nod, my mum is _dead,_ it hits me harder then, harder than i expected.

"I should go" i say my gaze not focusing on anything in paticular.

"Let me take you, you can't drive when your like this" Stiles says, already walking to the door.

"It's fine, i can manage" i say, Stiles looks at me for a moment, opening and closing his mouth several times before actaully speaking.

"No, Lydia i'll take you"

"no!" I say, tears once again forming in my eyes, "I want to be alone"

"You can, just let me drive you, you could get hurt" He says concerned, he looks exhausted.

"Stiles," i say as sternly as i can, "Just let me go"

He doesn't protest this time and i walk past him, i don't know how i manage to pick my feet up but i do, all the way out of the door, through the car park and into my car. I drive to my house, my mums voice returns again, i put the radio a little louder, she talks again, radio gets a little more louder, her voice, the radio, her voice, the radio. It all becomes too much so i slam on my brakes not caring if there are any cars behind me and scream, my hands grip the wheel and my knuckles go white, the sound bounces around my car. I finish and its all silent in my head which makes the radio blaring so i turn it down and continue to drive until i reach my house as if nothing happened.

"Dad?" I call out, i hear moving around in the kitchen and follow the noise, my dads there with a whiskey bottle and a little glass.

"I'm sorry" He says, his voice is croaky like mine to, traces of stubble mark his chin.

"Me too" i say sitting down oppisite him, i blink away the tears that threaten to spill. My dad downs yet another glass of the strong substance. He sees me staring and then raises an eyebrow and offers me the bottle. I take it, taking a long swig out of it. It burns my throat and i cough and hand it back to him. "We have to sort out her will" i say quietly to my dad, i'm worried that if i say anything about my mum that her voice will return again.

"Maybe another day" He grunts, pouring the liquor into his mouth.

"Another day? Do you not realise how wills work?" I exclaim at him, ripping the bottle from his hands. When did my dad turn into an alcoholic.

"Oh," he says a smirk playing on his lips, i'm not amused though, "You're her next of kin, you want her money, you _get_ her money, thats why you're so desperate to sort it out"

"You really are fucking dumb aren't you?" I say in disbelief standing up, tears blurring my vision once again, "She doesn't have any money! None that i know about, why the fuck, would i want my mums money? I don't-"

"No, you're right, why would you want her money, it's not like you're going to university or anything..." He says, he slowly gets up and looks down at me, "Because i know i'm not paying for it" He spits then drains his glass one last time and walks out of the kitchen and into mums bedroom, or what was her bedroom. Anger runs through my body, in my blood and around my veins. If it weren't for him my mum wouldn't be dead. _Dead._ It hits me again, shes never coming back. Never. I cry, i let out a half scream half sob because i'm both sad and angry, i swipe my hand so that it makes contact with the glass causing it to fly off the table and smash against the counter top, the shards scatter across the floor. I've never been so angry before in my life. I pick up the whiskey bottle hold it in the air, then smash it. Its contents splash across me, staining my clothes, the glass stays around my feet. I walk away from the scene and walks into my bedroom, letting the tears wet my face. I go into my bedroomm and slam my door as hard as i can, causing the house to shake a little, well it shakes my bedroom. Tiredness. I'm so tired. I strip off my clothes so that i'm in my underwear and crawl in the sheets, ignoring the buzzing of my phone. I don't want to talk to anybody. Maybe in a few days i'll talk to Kira and Hayden, then Scott and Liam. I don't want to talk to Stiles. I don't want to love him because i'm scared he'll get hurt, that seems to be the pattern with me. Even though i'm still crying and my mind is buzzing with so many different thoughts i slip into a heavy warm sleep.

* * *

"Lydia," It's Stile's voice, don't open your eyes and he will go away, I don't want him to get hurt, why can't he see that, "Lydia i know your awake"

i turn over so i'm not facing his voice. Just let me sleep.

"You have to get up Lyds," he says, my tummy flips when he calls me Lyds, it gets me every time, I hear him sigh, he taps me gently, maybe if i wake up i can go back to sleep then he'll leave me alone. I peel my eyes open, the room seems to light for it to be coming from my light bulb, my head spins and my vision is balck at the edges. I force myself to sit up ignoring my dizziness.

"Why are you here?" I ask, i'm dressed, not completely but i have a t shirt on, i know I didn't go to bed in one.

"To make sure you were okay," he says, he sounds hurt, i know I would be but i just don't want him to be hurt or get hurt, "You slept for three days"

"i what?" I exclaim, that means I haven't eaten or drank since my mother died, not like i had been eating much anyway.

"Its what your dad said" He says shrugging, he hands me a bottle of water and i guzzle it, then hands me granola bar, i eat it slowly, food still makes me feel sick.

"How is my dad?" I ask, not that Stiles would know.

"He seems fine, he seems to be showering and shaving and eating, he's okay i guess"

"right," i say swinging my legs off of my bed, i get up and head to my closet, i pull out a pair of shorts and top and chuck them on my bed, "You can leave now,me and dad will probably sort out mums will today so"

"right," he says, looking worried, "Call if you need anything"

"Stiles?" I call out to him as he disappears down my hallway, he turns back, he looks hopeful, as if i will let him stay, "Is your dad okay?"

"yeah, he woke up yesterday, so did Kiras dad" he says nodding then he leaves. I shower, i get dressed ignoring how my collar bones stick out a little now, i've treated my body badly in the past week. When i reach downstairs my dad is sat down at the kitchen table with a computer in front of him. Stiles was right, he's shaven, washed and clearly fed.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, i sit oppisite him, theres no glass on the floor.

"Searching for a house," he says, not looking up from the screen.

"A house?" I repeat.

"yeah, once you leave I'm selling up" He replies, but this is my house, i want to say, where me and my mother had so many good memories here.

"Have you sorted her funeral out?" I ask.

"yeah, in two days, i realised i was out of order with her will so we can sit down and do it together" He says, he offers me a smile but i can't even force one, I don't think I ever will smile again.

"Okay, do you have time to do it now?" I ask him, he looks up and sighs then nods taking his glasses off. We go to my mums room and sort through her things, stupid things like her jewellery and clothes. We're going to sale most of it then the other half to charity. Some of her jewellery is worth a lot so we sale it, i pick a few things that i like most, like her small pearl necklace, she wore it everywhere when she was a teen. Her furniture and things we'll keep, but bed sheets are to be recycled, although i sneak a pillow case into my room, it smells like her. Then we come across a safe, a safe I had't realised she had, neither did my dad, so we leave it. Then we're pretty much done, atleast for today.

"I was thinking the money i would have left over from selling this house i could give to you for university" He says, i'm making him tea, spaghetti will have to do for now, i try to make myself eat but I don't have an appetite, i eat two bite of spaghetti then oush the plate away. My dad says he's staying in a motel tonight, doesn't like staying in this house now that mum has gone, so i'm alone. After my shower i wonder into my mums room, in Stile's jersey and my hair dripping from the water. That safe hasn't been able to escape my mind. Why would she have a secret safe? Hidden behind a picture on the wall, it's clear she didn't want anyone to find it so whats in there? I examine it, i try a few combinations but to no success, i could call Stiles, but everytime i look at him all i think is, _why isn't it your dad whose dead?_ I feel evil for having that thought but, damn, I can't help it, i just want my mum. I could call Scott, but he would probably bring Stiles. Issac! I can call Issac, i fumble for my phone and give him a text, _need your help with something, don't bring anyone else, meet me at my place._

My phone beeps a minute after, _on my way_. I wait for him patiently, i box up my mums perfumes and put them in my bedroom, if my mums dead i can at least smell her. He knocks on my door and i answer it, he raises his eyebrows at me and i tell him to follow me.

"so why didn't you ask Stiles?" He asks.

"It doesn't matter," i explain, i show him the safe, "My mum his this, its clear she didn't want anyone knowing about it, i was wondering if you could listen to the combination on it," i ask, he shrugs takes his coat off, even though it's boiling outside, he listens, twists the knob and then the safe clicks and opens. Issac looks at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Wait, what if she doesn't want me to see?" I say, she hid it for a reason.

"Well its now or never," Issac says, i look at him then at the safe, i slowly open the door. Envolpes. So many envolpes, "what do you think is in them?"

"I don't know, help me get them, out" i order, we dump them on the bed, we tear open the envolpes and theres money, so much money in so many envolpes.

"How much do you thinks her?" He says quietly, he's already counting, then i find a note in the last envolpe, in my mothers handwriting, _For Lydia, so she can get her degree and win the fields medal._ Tears envade my eyes, i turn the paper over and theres a picture, of me when i was about eight, with a trophy in my hands, a big smile on my face, the banner behind me reads 'The Big Bang'. It was a science competition i won, i had forgotten about it, i had refused to pair up with anyone and i won, i let my tears fall, Issac notices, "Are you alright"

"I'm fine, Issac," i say holding the paper to my chest and closing my eyes, "i'm fine"

"Lydia, theres a lot of money here" Issac says, i wipe away my tears, and look over at him.

"How much?" I ask, trying to estimate how much.

"2," he says, i look at him expectantly, "2 Million pounds"

* * *

 **I just want to give a massive Thank You to laughingsenselessly, she has helped me a great deal figuring out these last few chapters and the ones to come, please check her out, i have favourited one of her stories called 'Witched' which is extremely good, she has wrote other things to that are just as good! Thanks again for reading, reviewing and Favouriting! _P.s Lydias mothers death was always intended._**


	33. Distant

Stile's pov

 ** _Two days later._**

I stand before my dusty mirror dressed in a black button down and black jeans. It's Natalies funeral today. I haven't spoken to Lydia since going around her house, she doesn't want to speak to me, i'm not sure why but its okay, she needs space. I heard shes spoken to all of the pack except me, even Jackson. My dad comes into my room, he was discharged from hospital yesterday and in order to get his soul back he has to sleep with the person he saw, he saw Melissa, so they did it last night, i can tell he's happy but he knows i'm not so he doesn't show it.

"You know you don't have to go" He says, he looks a lot better now that he has his soul back, he takes a tie out of my drawer and ties it around my neck.

"i know, but it's Lydia, I can't leave her" i say, my voice almost cracking at the words.

"Okay," he says pulling me in for a hug, i bite the inside of my cheek as i will myself not to cry, "You're a good guy Stiles"

I nod and so does he, he leaves the room, and i go outside the humidity makes my trousers stick, the sun is bright today, it's more of a day for a wedding not a funeral, i hope the church has air conditioning. I pick up Scott, Kira, Issac and Liam and Hayden. Jackson is getting himself there. We drive in silence, none of us has been the same around each toger since, maybe because Lydia isn't talking to me. We pull up at the church. It's really quite beautiful, the stain glass windows are very well designed and the details of the paint are glorious. People are filing into the church and i try to search for her, then i notice her, stood with her dad about twenty metres away from us. She wears a black strapless top, it has a leather look, and black high top jeans with four inch heels. Her cheeks a little sunken, her collar bones stick out. Her face is heavky made up, but in a perfect way. She has eyeliner on and red lipstick. Something catches my eye when she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, her gold braclet, that i bought her for her birthday. My steps falter. She's crying too, with her dad, they share a hug and wipe their eyes.

"I'll go over" Kira says and she walks across the path. Lydia hugs Kira and Kira must say something smiling because Lydia lets out a little laugh. Then she points over to us, then mine and Lydias eyes lock, i offer her a smile and she nods, then her tears come again. We walk into the church, Lydias assigned us the front bench, her family on the oppisite side. Lydia takes a seat next to mine, her eyes don't look at me but our legs touch, she doesn't pull it away which makes me stupidly happy.

The time goes on then it's time for Lydia to say some words, she stands up brushes off her jeans and walks gracfully to the podium and speaks into a microphone.

"First i just want to say that I'm grateful you all showed up, i know my mother would appreaciate it too, my mother never meant no harm in the world," she speaks her hands shakes as she reads off of a crumpled piece of paper, "She would never hurt a fly, my mum was too gentle for earth, but somehow she got through," she says, tears now running down her cheeks, "I'm not sure how i'm going to speak the rest of this out but i'll try, me and mum had so many good memories, like this one time we went to new york on holiday and we maxed out her credit card on the shops," she says earning a little laugh from the audience,"But we fought too, some things she annoyed me on, like how she got a job at my high school which seems ridiculous now, and i would do it all again, every argument we had and every time we laughed until we couldn't breathe, i would repeat it over to spend extra time with her, because i loved her, _love_ her," She corrects, "so i guess what I'm trying to say is thank you, for being the-" she says but her tears choke her, she takes in a bug breath then says again, "for being the best mum i could have hoped for, you taught me so many things, i know i'll never forget, rest in peace" she says, then bites her lip, tries to smile through her tears, I don't realise until then that i'm crying, not necessarily for her mother but for Lydia, the loss shes gone through because i have too. She sits back down, and wipes her face, then she sucks in a breath continues to watch the rest of the ceremony.

The after party drags, her family is pissed, all except Lydia, i see her leave and i go after her.

"Lydia?" I call out from outisde she stands there in the night air that smells like smoke, she looks so pained it hurts me.

"God Stiles leave me alone," She says through gritted teeth, her words sting, i try to ignore it.

"why are you ignoring me? I get that you need space and i'm giving it to you i just-"

"Because Stiles its just to damn hard! I look at you and you know what i think? Why couldn't it have been your dad who died! And i hate myself for that!" She yells, her tears rolling off her cheeks onto her chest. I don't know what to say, what can you say to something like that? "I just don't want you to get hurt," she says more gentle now.

"You're not going to hurt me" i say walking closer to her.

"No, not like that," she says shaking her head, "This can't be coincidence everyone i love gets hurt or they die!"

"I'm not going to die" i say taking her hand, she looks at me her eyes puffy from crying.

"Promise?" She whispers.

"Promise" i confirm, she nods then presses her lips to mine, her hands cup my face and her brows are furrowed. I kiss her back to just as passionatly as what shes doing. After a while she sucks in a breath and looks at me, "we missed our chance with the granter"

"i know," i say nodding, rubbing my hands up and down her arms, it's true we were to caught up in everything that had happened to Lydias mum that we had totally mssed it so now it's put some old woman ina coma.

"Please don't get yourself hurt, just be on the look out" she begs.

"Okay, i got my eyes open" I reassure her.

"Good, I want to kill it Stiles," she says her gaze holding mine, "I want to kill the granter"

* * *

 ** _A week later_**

I get ready to leave for the telluric current, we all decided to wear black, we had done some research about it and Aphrodite had worn black when the granter had comatised her. We're not sure if its true though, there isn't any actual proof of it happening but we're hoping for the best. The plan is to break into the cinema, then half of us can be inside the building and the other half outside. Everyone is coming, Issac, Jackson, even Derek. And according to Lydia she will be the one to kill it, the spite she had in her voice when she had told us this frightened me, I didn't know that a girl with such a kind heart could hold so much hate.

"Stiles, be careful" my dad says to me as i'm about to leave, he's in his uniform despite being told to take it easy for a few weeks, after him and Melissa got together I haven't seen her around, i think it made it awkward for him or something, I haven't asked because I don't want to hurt my dad. I get into my jeep and pick everyone up, thankful for it being night other wise the heat would have been unbearable.

"Did you bring the tools?" I ask Jackson, the cinema door is padlocked, not even us werewolves can rip it open. Jackson hands me the large peices of metal that join someplace in the middle, i steady the tool between the chain and press on it hard, then it unclasps and falls to the ground. I hand it back to Jackson and slowly open the door.

The smell of buttery popcorn is still evident, but just overlapped with dust. There are no lights which might make it harder to see the granter, we all wander in, all of us scattering out, exploring the place. Thick layers of dust cover the tills and the plush seats that were used for waiting.

"What if it comes through a window or something from the actual screeens and we're all stuck in here?" Derek asks, glowing his eyes to get a better look.

"We just have to spread out," Scott says putting an arm over Kira in a protective way, even though Lydia told me she just didn't want me getting hurt shes still acted distant, I'm trying to understand her though, it just hurts, it makes my heart ache but I ignore it, the task at hand is to kill the granter so I'm focusing on that.

"Theres nine of us," Scott says, "i say pair up and someone will have to be on there own," he says looking around, my first instinct is to go with Lydia but she seems to be pairing with Hayden which is fine, i can be the person to go by myself.

"I'll go by myself, i'll go down that corridor there" i say gesturing to a hall behind me, its long and dark, "I don't mind"

So after about twenty minutes we work it out, i'm down a dark and dingy hallway, by myself, Jackson and Issac are outside, Derek and Liam are in the 'main' bit where the door is, Scott and Kira are around the back because there are the most windows there, and then Hayden and Lydia are in a down a hall around the corner from mine by all the screens. I hope no one can tell how nervous i am. I wait, and wait for a while, i estimate it about twenty minutes, and nothing happens. Fear soon turns into curiosity and then that turns into boredom, boredom of waiting. Then i notice a figure approaching me, walking up the hallway, I recognise it as a female, thin, fair skin and with hair that bounces when she walks. It's Lydia. Relief flushes my system.

"Stiles?" She calls out, i wave my arms at her, at her eyes light up in recognition.

"Is everything okay?" I ask her, maybe I hadn't heard anything, i was in a seprate part to everyone else, and i had wandered to the far end of the corridor.

"We caught it," she says, a smile playing on her lips, maybe shes chuffed she caught it, "I didn't kill it though, Jackson did, it was too much" she says shrugging, her mood darkening. However i feel relieved that she didn't kill it, that probably would have caused her a few years worth of nightmares. She slides down the wall to sit and i do the same, she takes my hand.

"I'm really sorry i pushed you away," she says quietly, i see tears well up in her eyes, "I just, I love you is all and the thought of losing you because i'm a harboner of death," she shakes her head, "I didn't want to live a life like that"

"It's okay, i understand, people need space," i say nodding, "I was happy to give it to you,"

"Thanks Stiles.." She says trailing off, her head turns to look at me and we're a lot closer than anticipated, my eyes fall to her lips and then, she leans in, a familiar warmth spreading through my body, her hands wrap around my neck, for once they aren't cold. She pulls me slightly, and then leans back, guiding me on top of her. Her hands run through my hair and one hand stays on her thigh, the other one keeps me propped up. I pull back for some air, i go a little dizzy but maybe it's because i'm out of breath. She pulls me back down, I don't know if where this is going is the best idea seeming as shes still grieving. But kissing can't hurt now, i've missed her.

"Stiles!" I hear a loud piercing shriek run through the air, is that _Lydia?_ But how can it if i'm kissing her right now. I pull back and the world spins before me. Lydia, well the Lydia i'm kissing, tries pulling me back but, i force myself to get up and look down the hall, and Lydia is stood there, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, her breaths heavy.

"Lydia?" I call out, i sway a little, causing me to stumble backwards, i crash onto the floor, I don't even have enough energy to get back up. She runs over, her hair bouncing in the most beautiful way. Then the other Lydia is on top of me, kissing my jaw, pinning me down.

"Stiles get it off of you!" The other one screams, no doubt fear in her voice, "Help! Scott, Derek?! Help!" She screams so loudly i swear i hear a _pop_ in my ear, "It's the granter Stiles! It's trying to trick you!" She yells again.

Fear, thats what I immediately feel. I try with all my strength to push it off, and i do, it tries getting back on me, but Lydia climbs on top of it, pinning it down with her knees, her black tight jeans straining against her crotch. I hear the thunder of footsteps running, my vision is blackening around the edges, i try to keep my eyes open. I feel someone prop me against the wall, keeping an arm over me, _Kira,_ thats what it smells like anyway. Lydia reveals a knife and holds it by the granters throat, who now doesn't look like Lydia but the ugly thing thats drawn in books, the ugly thing me and Lydia saw at my house.

She sits on it, the knife just pressing into the skin of it, Scotts crying, his hands over his ears, he probabky sees Kira, it wouldn't surprise me if he saw Allison. Derek is biting his lip, trying to hold back tears, and i can just make out the figures of Liam and Hayden but not what they're doing. I think Issac is somewhere among them. The room is spinning to much. Lydia is crying, i try my best to focus on her, on what her next moves will be. Her hand trembles and her knuckles are visibly white where shes gripping the knife so tight. I try my best to stay awake, I can't slip into a coma. I should have known it wasn't her, but god it felt so real, it looked like her, sounded like her, even smelt like her. Lydia lowers the knife a little, her face forming a confused look, my eyes grow wider.

"It's trying to trick you!" I try to call out but i think it comes out as a whisper, her head whips around to glance at me, she nods then holds the knife higher, then in one quick easy motion she slashes the throat of the monster, causing blood to flick up on her. The blood doesn't look like usual blood, more a of a purpley blue substance but still blood. The granter lets out a shriek thats loud and scratchy. Lydia is crying, i can hear her loud sobs, the world grows darker and darker.

"Stiles!" She shouts, she crawls over to me, now my eye lids are drroping, _great._ I feel her hands go on my face, her hands are _cold,_ unlike the granters, "Stiles stay with me," she says, tapping my chin, i manage to open my eyes, shes crying, she looks skinner and more vulnerable than ever. Her hands smell like blood.

"You promised me," She cries, promised her what? The world is becoming distant and my eyes close for good now, i feel suddenly cold, "You promised me you wouldn't get hurt" i hear her voice, it rings with familiarity, _thats what she meant._ Whether i actually heard that or not, i'm still aware of the world, i'm just not awake.


	34. Dull

**Please review! And thanks for reading, not long until the end now!**

Lydias pov

I don't remember when i stop crying but this sadness that hangs over me feels like its never going away. We're at Scotts house, his mum was doing the night shift and it was the safest place we could think of, Deaton arrives shortly after. Stiles seems to be breathing okay, it hasn't slowed at all, but he seems to be in a sort of coma, except he stirs a lot.

"Is he going to heal?" I ask Deaton, my hands grip onto Stiles, even though hes somewhat asleep, its like he's squeezing it, to reassure me.

"Yes," He says listening to his heart rate, "Luckily you got there in time Lydia, he'll heal maybe after a day, at most two days," he says, i let out a breath i didnt realise i was holding, he's going to be alright, "He just needs to rest, and a kitchen table isn't the best start"

Scott immediately starts moving him, into his car to take him home, i would go with him but this proves my point, everyone i love ends up hurt or dead. I can't risk him, theres no doubt about it.

"You said to get there soul back, they need to sleep with the person they saw, so we don't have to do that for him?" I question Deaton, he packs his things.

"No, but it wouldn't matter anyway, you two are together so you would eventually get around to it," He says shrugging, i tense when he says together, what can you even call it our relationship now? What has it even turned into in the past few days.

"Thank you, Deaton" I say, biting my lip to hold back tears, not sure why i want to cry though. He nods then, i leave, making sure that Stiles gets home first.

I love Stiles, i do, i really love him, but he's obviously going to end up dead, that cannot happen, I won't let it happen, what had even drawn me to walking down that corridor that Stiles had accompanied, it was like i was drawn to it, maybe he was going to die, but I stopped it, that almost makes me proud, _almost._ I crawl into bed, if sleep does come, I don't remember it doing so.

* * *

"I'm going around Stile's today," i tell my dad, i had made the decision to do that this morning, just to see how he is doing, my dad is back to no shaving, not getting dressed, eating junk food and having his computer in front of his eyes, 24/7.

"Okay" he says shrugging, waving me off with a flick of his hand. When i had told him about the 2 million, he hadn't seemed fased, he still insisted on paying for university, he says the money can go towards a house when I'm older. I leave the house, I don't bother doing my hair, or make up, or getting dressed properly, just a baggy t shirt and a pair of shorts. I arrive at his house, and knock gently on his door, the sheriff, answers, he looks almost shocked to see me. As if to say _why are you outside shouldn't you be in bed with ice cream crying about your mothers death?_ I force a smile, even though it pains me and he tells me Stiles is upstairs, i'm guessing he is awake. I open the door a little and pop my head around the corner, Stiles is sat up in bed, with a film, _star wars._

He sees me, his eyes light up and he pauses the film. Wow i must be special if he is willing to pause star wars for me.

"How you feeling?" I ask, sitting on his floor, even though he offers me a space on his bed, doesn't he realise we can't be this anymore? We can't be close but I don't exactly want to break it off.

"Better, i'm surprised I'm awake, but i guess i healed.." He says nodding.

"You promised me you weren't going to get hurt" I say quietly.

"I tried," He says, looking at me, i hold his stare, "I honestly thought it was you"

"Well it wasn't, i knew i should have paired up with you," I tell him, shaking my head, he rolls his eyes and flops back onto his pillows, then presses play. I understand he doesn't want to deal with my bulshit but god, to just press play and pretend i'm not here? I stand up abruptly causing Stiles to look at me, once again.

"Where are you going?" He asks, standing up too.

"home," i say, my hand grabs the handle but he stops me.

"What happened?" He asks, i turn to look at him, what does that mean, "What happened to us?"

I don't say anything, i've been asking myself that question too, but we both know the answer to it, because of my mum, her death has made me go someplace else.

"What do you want huh?" He asks, i swear i see tears in his eyes.

"I want you to be alive," i say simply, i bite the inside of my cheek to stop the tears from falling.

"I am, okay? I'm going to stay alive, just don't shut me out Lydia! It's not fair! I don't know what to do, if you're scared of me getting hurt then i get that but I won't, i promise!" He shouts, his tears are on the verge of spilling, he just doesn't get it. I shake my head and turn for the door, then he speaks, "I won't give up on us!"

i don't turn back, i slip out of his front door, head home and then go to my room. It isn't until a day after i come back out.

* * *

 **Authors note:So the next chapters will be set a month apart because if i did it day by day there would be loads more chapters! This chaoter isn't over yet so keep reading. If you're wonder why i'm doing this its because there lives are supposed to be a little dull at the momet because they don't have one another in there lives, even though Stiles is persistent!**

 ** _One month later_**

Around two in the afternoon i eventually get out of bed. My hair is thick with grease and my skin feels layered with grime. When was the last time i took a shower, four days ago? Luckily we've been given study leave, two weeks before our finals so I don't have to get out of bed, force my mastered smile, get ready and pretend everything is okay, when it's not.

I get in the shower, letting the hot water run down my back and travel through my hair. Recently i've been using my mums old shampoos and shower gels, or at least whats left of them. I miss the simple things of my mum, like how i could smell her perfume from down the hall, or i used to hear the clatter of pans when she used to make us dinner. I larther up the shampoo in my hands and massage it into my scalp. Getting over my mum isn't something i think i can do qucikly, clearly, i would have thought i would be used to it by now, but obviously not. It's only been a month and i miss her like hell. Her voice is now something usual in my head, so i guess shes not totally gone. I squeeze some shower gel out and rub it over my body, scrubbing my body clean of dirt. I feel like i've been stripped a layer of skin. I rinse off and get out. I don't get ready in actual clothes i just put on a pair of lounger shorts and a t shirt. I tie my hair into a bun despite it being wet, it will eventually dry. Then i head downstairs. For once my dad is dressed, in jeans and a t shirt. His chin is shaven and hes eating a salad for lunch. Clearly he woke up in a good mood. I had told him about the 2 million, he said i could pay off university with that, he said he'd give me 20 grand, and thats all. Which i suppose is better than nothing at all.

"Lydia i'm heading out today, with a friend, will you be okay here?" He asks. I stare at him for a moment, is he for real? I'm eighteen of course i'm capable of staying here by myself, i nod at him, then theres a knock at the door.

"That'll be my ride" he says, he goes to the door, i hear a low mans voice, "Lydia?" My dad calls out, i follow him into the porch, a delivery man stands there with a brown paper package in his hands, a string going around it.

"I didn't order anything?" I say to my dad, i look at the package, its square.

"Delivery for Lydia Martin" he says shrugging, then with some signing he jogs off back into his car. My dad eventually leaves. I made an oath to myself that once i'm out of Beacon Hills that i won't keep in contact with him, he wouldn't be here looking after me if it weren't for mum, he probably couldn't care less that i won't speak to him again after a few months. I head up to my room, the package in my hands. I plop down onto my bed and unwrap it, it reveals a canvas, with the paint smell still fresh, its of Paris. The details are fine and perfect. The eiffel tower is accurate and written neatly are the words, _'shoot for the moon, even if you miss you'll land amongst the stars_ ' i feel the tears cloud in my eyes before i get a chance to stop them. It's what i had asked Stiles to do such a long time ago, i had forgotten about it.

But now i get it, why he did it. He doesn't want me to get to distant so he's not buying my love just reminding me theres still love. Its the kind of thing Stiles would do.

And thats how the next week goes, i revise, finding it easier to take my mind off of something by reading work. And Stiles delievers, like he put a bag of candles in my locker yesterday, it was our first day back. He's been texting me too, maybe i'll even reply to him.


	35. Wanderlust

**So the next chapter is the last one! I can't believe this will be over soon, i'm not sure how long this one will be but I apologise if its to short! Again thank you for reading and leave a review! It means a lot to me! :) i thought i would be kind and double update you (early too) so you get this chapter and the last!**

Stile's pov

 ** _Two months later._**

I look from left to right as i stand by Lydias locker at college. We still haven't really got back together, i guess thats what it is, but she's definitely getting better, shes replying to my texts now, sometimes she might let me come around hers, or she comes around mine. But around a month ago she came around, and we spoke then we started kissing, i wanted to stop it, but it had been so damn long since i had tasted those lips of hers. Then she started crying, proper baby crying, so we spoke some more, she told me everything, about how her mother left her 2 million, how she doesn't intend to be part of her dads life in a months time, she told me she could hear her mother. That freaked me out, only for a brief second before she told me it comforted her.

I slip in a letter through the slanted vents, it only reads, _I won't give up on us_ , just a reminder that i still love her, that i still want there to be an us. And after numerous arguments i actually understand what She means by the fact she doesn't want to me to get hurt, because i thought about it, if it were her, or if it were Scott, or my dad. Maybe i would do the same.

Exams are finally over, but it's a long three weeks for the results, i tried my best to study Although I was used to studying with Lydia, how she used to explain things to me so easily, how long hard words poped out of her mouth so fluently that it made me understand work again. But without her strawberry blonde hair at the edges of my vision, or her steady heartbeat that lets me focus or her bright voice it was harder to study. However i did manage it, no matter how long it took to sink in.

I walk off to my lesson and take my seat, there isn't much point in listening now, all we ever do is go over the things we've already learnt. Jacksons head bobs up and down as he scribbles notes down. I don't see the point though. Issac went back to france, only to finish off college there though, he's going to Birmingham just like the rest of the pack, we were all so happy when he told us, i think i even saw happiness in Lydias eyes too.

At lunch, Kira, Scott and Lydia are sat at the same table, Lydia has her head down, working, a frown on her face. Her collar bones sticking out as they do now. I try to make her eat, but she doesn't want it, she says it makes her sick. I guess it's a grieving thing. I haven't missed how she often tucks her top in as it falls out due to the bagginess of it, her wrists are small, they've always been small but now i can wrap a hand around it. It's definitely not right, but as often as i can, or as often as she'll let me i will try to make her lunch, or make her snack on something, even if it is a fruit salad. Today i bought a chicken mayonase sandwhich, i know she likes them, i'm hoping i can give her some, i know Kira has been trying to help her eat more, but Kira is too soft with her, she gives in when Lydia says no thanks.

And Scott, Scott is doing well, he thinks he aced his exams, but the issue between his mum and my dad hasn't resolved. After they had that night together they haven't spoke, i know my dad calls her a lot, to make sure shes okay but the conversations last for about two minutes. But they'll get there eventually. Me and Scott are working on it.

"Hey," i say siting down, next to Lydia, she doesn't look up when i join them, but Kira and Scott greet me, "Man i'm so hungry"

"Is that a chicken mayo? YOUR dads chicken mayo?" Scott exclaims, I don't know whether he does this intentionally or not, but it gets Lydias attention either way.

"Mhmm" i say nodding, setting it out. Lydia looks at it, dropping her pen. I found this out now, you don't offer it to her you wait until she _asks._

 _"_ Can i have a bite?" She says as i finish the first half, i nod and gesture to the food. She picks it up and takes a massive bite. I watch her, trying to fight off the smirk from my face. My plan worked. She places it back down as she mumbles ,"Thanks"

"Are you sure? You can have the rest of it, i'm kinda full" i say shrugging. It stays on the table for ten minutes before she picks it up and starts shoving it down her throat. At least i can assure shes had one meal today. Her dad doesn't seem to care shes turning anorexic. As lunch goes by, i notice something in Lydias chemistry book. A note, my note. I smile a little. We may be becoming closer, however small the steps.

Because the truth is i miss Lydia, i really do. I knew this process was not going to be easy _but_ I didn't realise she would grow this distant, but i understand her reasons.

"Anyone got a free?" I ask the table, Jackson came to join us with his hirlfriend Mia, who he actually seems to become a little bit better of a person. I'm still happy he's not going to university though. Everyone, except Lydia shakes there head. She carries on working, like shes in her own world. She probably is. She does this a lot, i think her head helps her escape her reality. And ever since her eyes turned black shes been trying to master controlling it. Shes almost there.

"Lyds?" I ask, she looks up her eyes wide and focused, she raises an eyebrow in question, "Do you have a free?"

"yeah," she says, nodding then she goes back to her work. She tends to stay right until the end of college. Even if she can go home, I don't think she likes being in that house, knowing her mother was there...

When its time for peoples lessons, she puts her pen down.

"Wanderlust" she blurts out, i look at her, there seems to be a smile playing on her lips.

"Wander what?" I ask, she turns her body so shes facing me, a flicker of excitement in her emerald eyes.

"Wander _lust_ , it's the desire to travel, explore the world" She says, her eyes are lit up.

"You wanna see the world?" I confirm, she nods.

"So bad, i wanna get out of this place, all this death, i wanna go somewhere exotic, and i wanna appreciate nature, and i wanna lie on the bech and i wanna sit in a crappy hotel room, as long as i'm out of here," She says, her eyes drifting somewhere else.

"Well, maybe after university you can do that, you can see everything" i say, playing along in her fantasy.

"Yeah, and i can go hiking, and try to learn some other laungages," She continues.

"And you can go scubba diving, like you always wanted" I chime in, I don't want to wash out that fire of hope in her eyes.

"And we can go swimming with the dolphins!" She says, holding onto my arm, she said _we._

 _"_ Of course you can do that," i say smiling, "and you can visit what was the Berlin wall, you have always wanted to see that"

"Yeah," she says nodding, then we stay like that for a while, staring at each other, then Lydia turns around in her seat, suddenly looking grim.

"Hey, hey look at me," i say gently, "whats wrong?"

"I wanna do all those things with _you,_ Stiles, i wanna see the world with you" She says her bottom lip trembling, a surge of warmth and love runs through me for the girl. Shes so lost and low on love at the moment. I pull her into a hug and for the first time in, well... For a while now, she hugs me back, really tight with her hands digging into my back. We stay like it for a while. I don't ever want to let go.


	36. The End

Lydias pov.

 ** _One month later._**

It's been four months since my mothers death. And for the fourth time this week i wake up feeling okay. Honestly okay. The first day when i woke up and had the slightest bit of motivation I didn't want to get too excited that it might wash it away, but today is my last day in Beacon Hills before i go off to university. I haven't packed a thing.

We all got our results for our exams. I got all A*'s, Stiles got three B's and an A, Kira got all B's and Scott got one A* and the rest were A's. We were all so happy with them, even _I_ felt happy. Also in the past few days i've eaten three meals a day, even if they are small portions, but i'm finally getting my appetite back. Its only 8am but i'm up and awake and dressed. I look around my room sighing. Empty boxes stacking high by my door. My dad is moving house next week, i told him i didn't want to do anything to do with him in the future and he said that was okay, then we awkwardly hugged and that was that.

I rub my eyes and sigh, once again, then walk over to my wardrobe, i'm wearing a skirt and top, and take all my clothes out and dump them on my bed. Then get a box, a biggish one because i have so much clothes. Then i take them off of there hangers and fold them neatly into the box. After i did that i place the hangers on top of my clothes and close the box shut, lifting it off of my bed and placing it by my door. Then i do the same with my shoes, make up and things like shower gels and shampoos into a smaller box. I do this for everything in my room, when i'm on my last box packing my bedding i notice something still hanging on my wall. A picture. A picture of Paris. I carefully take it down and hold it close to my chest.

 _Stiles._ I love him so much, i need him, i need him to forgive me. So thats what i'm going to do. I'll go over to his and i can tell him how much i love him. He's been so great to me in the past months, he hasn't given up, he has always been by my side even if i pushed him away. I hope he can come back into my life again.

I gently place it in the box, and close my eyes. Don't cry.

 _It will be alright Lydia,_ its Allisons voice, my tears well up, _you have to forgive him,_ i nod even though this is in my head and might not actually be true but it's close enough.

 _And you have to win the fields medal, you have to get back with Stiles, you have to move on without your mother._ I smile, i can picture this perfectly between me and Allison, we would be on her bed, i would be on my front and she would be on her back listening about my problems, or i would be telling her about a scientific experiments that should happen and she would nod and listen. As simple as that. And then Argent would walk into the room, without knocking, and then ask if we want a mcdonalds, or anything at the shop. I can pratically feel everything about this situation. The colour of her walls soft on my eyes, the smell of washing wafting around her room, her wardrobe that holds bows and arrows and Chinese ring daggers.

I get off of my bed, breathe in and look around my room. Its bare so bare. The cream of my walls looking as vibrant as ever and the tree painted on the wall as bold as ever.

I guess its time to face Stiles.

I leave my house and drive to Stile's . Trying to think of what i'll say. How i will even start. But hes so understanding i hope it comes out naturally. I pull up outside and Melissa's car is there. Her and the sheriff have been dating for a week, what i hear from Stiles and Scott that they're finally happy now that all that unresolved tension between the two is over. I'm happy for them. I knock on the door and the sheriff answers. He looks young, he's clearly in love and it's unmistakable in his eyes.

"Lydia? Come in," he says, i smile at him, an actual genuine smile that I haven't smiled in a while, but it feels good to, i know how much my mum always used to say that she loved it. He returns the smile, i hear Melissa shuffle around in the kitchen.

"He's upstairs, packing" he says.

"Thanks," i say and head up the stairs, my shoes click-clacking. I hear voices from Stiles room, laughing, its him and Scott. I knock gently on his door and they're quiet for a moment.

"Come in!" Stiles calls. I slowly open the door sucking in a breath. I peek my head around half of my body concealed by the door.

"Lydia," Stiles breathes out, his lips breaking out into a smile, i return it, then he smiles even more. It's been so long since i've smiled.

"Hey," i say, almsot shyly, its been long since I've voluntarily socialised. Stile's room is bare, well mostly bare. He's packing his clothes into a suitcase, Scott helping him.

"I'll leave you two alone," Scott says sliping passed me, squeezing my shoulder as he walks by.

"Are you alright?" He asks as i step fully in, once again i take in a big breath.

"yeah, i'm good actaully, for once," i say, he seems to relax, as if he's been tense since my mum had died, "Can we talk?"

"Of course," he says stepping closer, god i've missed him, and his ways. I get a whiff of his aftershave.

"I, um.." I start, where am i going with this, _just say whats on your mind,_ "I'm not sure how to say this but, um, okay, i guess i wanted to thank you," i say, Stile's face softens, "For staying by my side, you haven't ever given up on me, even though i pushed you to a side, even though you watched me grow thinner and more tired, you still didn't leave my side," i say tears now swarming into my eyes, "I was a total bitch to you but all you could worry about was me, if i was sleeping or eating," i laugh a little, wiping away a tear that fell, "And you never let me go too far, you always pulled me back i guess. I just want you to know that I'm grateful for that. I always will be. And the truth is Stiles i still love you, i still love you like i did when we first got together, and if you thought that i stopped then i'm reassuring you that i do," i say, he seems to have tears in his eyes too, "So i guess what i'm saying is that i'm ready, i know this is selfish that now that i have stopped grieving i'm ready for you and I again, but you keep me steady, so maybe if you would take me back, i'd love to be your girlfriend again" i say, he looks at me, his face suddenly an inch away from mine.

"You know we never technically broke up," he says a smile playing on his lips, my hands find the back of his neck, "But yes, i would love for there to be an us again," he says and thats all i need, then i press my lips against his, his lips are something i've missed, the way his tongue dances with mine and licks the roof of my mouth. God, i craved him so much i had forgotten. I pull back, smiling bashfully. He's smiling too.

"I'm sorry," I add, his forehead pressed against mine.

"Don't be, don't ever be" He whispers into my ear, sending chills through my body. Suddenly I'm excited for the future, for university. Him, me, Kira, Scott and now Issac. Jackson and Mia are going to travel the world. I envy that.

I pull away from Stiles, wiping my hands on my skirt, not realising they had been so clamy.

"Packings going well" I say nodding, he lets out a gently laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, what about your packing?"

"All done and dusted my friend," I say raising an eyebrow, "But i have to go actually, i have to do some stuff at my house, but we're all leaving at 4 today? Right?"

"Okay, and yeah, we are, I'll see you there then" He says smiling, i nod smiling too, then press a kiss to his cheek and leave.

* * *

I take a visit to my mothers grave, i clean the headstone, no matter how OCD that sounds i will always do it. Then lay some flowers. Yellow roses, because yellow is the symbol of hope, this is the first time i've felt hope in a while, and i want to share it with my mum. Then i take a trip to Allisons grave. I shed a tear there. I place roses on her grave and an arrow head. I wish she could have made it with us, she was strong enough to, she deserved to be a teenager who got to grow up. But life doesn't wait for anybody. I know that now.

At 3:45 i pack my car for and get ready to leave. I stand before my dad.

"Thank you dad," i say pulling him into a hug, even though its mainly his fault my mum is dead he has still lived with me and kept this roof over my head. "You take care"

"And you Lydia, your mother would be proud," he says, i nod and smile, "You know you can always call"

I nod then get into my car. Of course i know he will always be there but at the end of the day i want to be independent. And thats perfectly okay. So i leave for Stile's and when i arrive everyone is there. Even Issac, he must of just flew over. As i am welcomed in, I'm overwhelmed with the fact that i'm leaving. All this build up and all those times where I couldn't wait to leave, this is finally it.

We all stand in his kitchen. Kira, her parents, Stiles, Scott and there parents, Jackson and Mia are here, Issac stands awkwardly in the corner, with a scarf draped around his neck. Its 40 degree heat out. Is he mad? And Liam and Hayden are here too, to wave us off. As well as Derek.

"This is it" Stiles says as he slips an arm around me. He kisses my forehead.

"I can't believe we made it" Kira says laughing a little, an arm around her mum. But not all of us made it, we are all aware of that. We had to leave so many people behind, and i hope they can forgive us for that because i know one day we'll forget what they looked like, or what they sounded like.

"Yeah," Scott says nodding, he looks up at the sky, as if looking into heaven.

 _I'll always be here with you guys,_ I smile at Allisons voice, of course shes still here with all of us, _Remind them of that Lydia._

"Allison we'll always be with us," i speak aloud, everyone looks at me, Mia looks as if I'm crazy, i'm not sure if she knows about the supernatural, "They're all still with us" i say.

We're all silent for a moment, as if thinking of everyone they wished were here. Then i release a tear i didnt know was forming.

"Lydia why are you crying?" Hayden asks gently.

"These are happy tears," i say smiling, wiping my eyes, Stiles rubs my back.

"I guess we better get going" Stiles sighs, we all nod then everyone shuffles outside.

I hug Hayden enormously, and press a kiss to her cheek, "You can always text me, and we'll visit at christmas," i tell her, shes crying but smiling.

"I'm gonna miss you" she laughs out then i pull her in for a hug again. Then i hug Liam, we don't exchange words we just smile and say goodbye. I watch as Scott hugs Liam, tightly.

"If anything supernatural comes up call me, always call me" he says, they glow there eyes at each other then laugh it off. Derek hugs Scott.

"I can still remember when you were bit, i thought how is this loser gonna cope? Now look at you red eyes and all," He says laughing, Scott says something that I don't hear then they hug again.

Derek walks over to me, hugs me and i hug him back, kissing his cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you, you miserable pig" i laugh, he does too. Then the sheriff hugs Stiles, theres thick emotion there.

"Take care son," he says, patting his back, "Have you got your pillow?"

"Yes dad i got my pillow," he laughs, then he hugs Melissa and thanks her for being his second mum, then Scott and his mum hug, whilst crying.

"You're such a great man Scott," she says, kissing him and holding his face, he nods then she hugs him again.

Kira and her mum hug, then shes given some advice about the fox inside of her, then she hugs her dad, for more longer because i guess after him being in a coma, she realises that life can end or change any minute. Then it comes to me and Jackson.

"Have a good time travelling," i say pulling him into a friendly hug.

"I'm sure i will," he says pulling back and winking at Mia. Then i hug Mia, nothing to sloppy with me and her.

Then before i know it we all stand at our cars, Scott and Stiles and Issac are travelling together, Kira is riding by herself and so am i.

"Bye!" They all shout, i nod and get into my car, as does everyone else. Then we start down the road, waving out of the window at our family and friends. _Bye mum._ I think to myself.

And as i stare at the back of Stile's jeep i think, _I'm looking forward to life._

* * *

 **Wow, i cannot believe its the end of the story! I'm so sad I won't be writing this anymore! I'm thinking to do a sequeal for when they're in university, I don't know, inbox me or comment if you want this but i feel like i can't leave the story here, if i did do another one it will only be around 5-10 chapters long though i don't plan on a big story! Anyway thank you guys so so so much for reviewing, favouriting and following, you guys are the best! Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as i did writing, once again Thank You!❤️**

 ** _Be strong,_**

 ** _be fearless,_**

 ** _be passionate ~ Dylan O'brien_**


	37. A sequeal

**So i just wanted to let you guys know that i'm working on a sequeal to this! It was requested so please check it out. Its called different feelings 2: University Life. You can type on 'stydia fluff' into the search bar and it should come up, also you could just click on my name 'AlaskaYoung89' then look through my stories. The first chapter has been uploaded. Please give it a read, i love all of your support, thank you guys! :)**


End file.
